Overwatch: Las crónicas de Conrad
by plagahood
Summary: El periodista y agente Conrad Hart se verá involucrado en una inevitable guerra Omnic que decidirá el destino de la Tierra.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic situado en el universo de Overwatch con algunos crossovers de otros juegos. Quería hacerlo ya que tenía pensada la historia y tendría conexiones con otros fics míos . Al final del capítulo contaré que juegos metí aquí y seguro habrán jugado alguna vez. Primero lo primero: No soy dueño de los personajes nombrados, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y solo escribo para entretener. Y ahora a la aventura!

.

.

.

Day 1: Reactivado

Los robots se revelaron contra la humanidad iniciando la más sangrienta guerra en todos los tiempos. El conflicto mantuvo unido a cada país, dejando de lado todas las diferencias y uniendo su poder pero eso no era problema para las máquinas y su lider. Sus tropas aumentaban cada segundo al igual que su fuerza, repeliendo las ofensivas de los humanos. En el auge de los robot, uno de ellos se reveló contra sus iguales al ver las atrocidades cometidas en el conflicto. Tratando de escapar de la base, la maquina rebelde dio su último disparo a unos explosivos llevándose a varios robots y a la base misma a la destrucción. Después de esa fatídica pelea, el rebelde no vio la luz del sol.

Muchos años después...

El reportero Conrad Hart, joven y enérgico, tras unas semanas durísimas de trabajo pudo conseguir una entrevista con la gamer que su fama alcanzaba las estrellas y su carisma dominaba a la comunidad juvenil de todo el mundo. Hana Song, de Corea del Sur, aceptó la entrevista del reportero americano.

El encuentro se tornaría en Busán, capital y hogar de la gamer. Conrad esperó paciente en un restaurante para los turistas, donde servían toda la comida del mundo para aquellos que querían recordar a su país por medio de alimentos. El joven pidió una hamburguesa y una gaseosa. Ingería lo que ordenó y esperó a la gamer.

-¡No puede ser,Dva en persona!

-¡Dios santo, es hermosa!

-¿No es la gamer que tanto anhelan?

-No es la gamer... Es LA gamer.

Los jóvenes turistas se volvieron locos al ver a la chica con sus propios ojos caminando por el restaurante escoltada por dos guardaespaldas. Conrad no se molestó en lo absoluto en saber si era ella, la euforia y los gritos de los jóvenes lo verificaban.

-Conrad Hart ¿Cierto? Hola y bienvenido a Busán. Soy Dva.- Se presentó la chica con una sonrisa que dominaba su rostro.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, . Soy tu entrevistador Conrad Hart.- El joven le extendió la mano y ambos se saludaron.

-Si ya pediste algo será mejor que te lo lleves, vamos a mi limusina que ahí tendremos privacidad.

Ya en la limusina, Conrad sacaba de su chaqueta su celular y buscaba la opción para grabar la entrevista que le haría a la gamer coreana, que contestaba los mensajes que le llegaban a sus celulares y no podía dejarlos. Tras unos minutos y Conrad ya preparado, Hana Song dejó sus móviles a un lado y miró al muchacho, esperando las palabras.

-Primero lo primero. ¿En que diario voy a aparecer?

-¿Diario? Oh no. Estarás en la primer plana y la revista estará dedicada a ti.- Hana no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría por la dedicatoria.-Ahora comencemos. ¿Cuando fue la primera vez que tus manos tocaron una consola?

-No recuerdo muy bien pero sé que fue el mejor dia de mi vida, apenas comencé con una consola de dieciséis bits. Ahí fue mi inicio como gamer.

-Y de ese grandioso dia ¿Cuantas horas dedicas a los píxeles?

-Depende de la dificultad del juego, si es uno fácil me toma como mucho una hora y si es de esos juegos que tienes que sentarte y pasar todos los niveles, dos horas. Y si el juego es en línea... No existo.- Respondió entre risas la coreana.

-Ahora una pregunta seria: ¿Los juegos fueron los que te sacaron adelante después de tu momento trágico?

-Fueron ambas cosas: Los juegos y mi madre. Recuerdo cuando la vi en el hospital, ella no aprobaba mi hobby pero entendió mi pasión por ello. Hana, sigue tus sueños. Y si la vida te quita lo que mas quieres, oprime la opción Continue. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Conrad Hart y Hana Song siguieron con la entrevista un largo rato, hasta que el joven tenga la información necesaria para la nota principal de la revista y el reportaje se echó a un lado y comenzaron a charlar sobre ellos. Ya satisfecho con la entretenida charla con Dva, el reportero se bajó de la limusina frente a un hotel. Era de noche y no se percató de la hora, eran las diez de la noche.

-¡Oye Conrad! Si necesitas ayuda o un favor o algo por el estilo, cuenta conmigo. Tienes mi numero ¿No? - Le dijo desde adentro de la limusina Hana.

-Si lo tengo, Hana.

-Por favor, Dva. -Le recordó la muchacha sonriendo.

Conrad se despedía de la chica con la mano y caminó hacia el hotel, en donde se dirigió a su cuarto ubicado en el último piso. Giró la perilla y entró, se puso cómodo y se preparó un té digestivo, ya que los Doritos que comió con Hana le cayeron mal. Con el té listo y duchado, Conrad se acostó en la cama y de su mochila sacó una notebook, donde tecleó un código de seguridad y revisó su correo. Mensajes normales.

Después de unos días vacacionando en Corea y charlando con Hana, regresó a Estados Unidos a su segundo trabajo: Agente de la Agencia, una organización secreta que protege armas tanto de éste mundo como de otros. Ian, su amigo y jefe, le dió la misión de recuperar la Célula Alien que fue robada de las instalaciones de la Agencia. El satélite buscó la posible ubicación del arma alienígena, Rusia. El joven Hart fue a toda prisa.

Conrad sería escoltado y protegido por dos grupos que también tenían el mismo objetivo, los Hard Corps y los Overwatch, héroes legendarios. El joven saludó a cada miembro con admiración, después de los saludos, el coronel Bahamut de los Hard Corps habló.

-Conrad Hart, soy Bahamut. ¿Excelente lugar no? sabes porqué estamos aquí.

-Si lo sé, alguien robó la célula alien de una de nuestras bases secretas y Zarya rastreó una pequeña pista en su Rusia. -Bahamut se sorprendió por la información que tenía Conrad.

-Tu gente no es muy rigurosa con la seguridad. -Dijo Gabriel Reyes de los Overwatch, con su voz ronca.

-Perdona a Reyes, no sabe que primero se saluda. Sé que tu agencia se mantenía de guardar la célula alien pero alguien la robó. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo ser? -Preguntó la capitán Ana Amari.

-Revisamos las cámaras de seguridad pero no encontraron nada, pronto sabremos quien robo semejante poder. -Informó Conrad a la mujer.

-Caminemos hacia ahí. Tenemos una nave y llegaremos a la frontera rusa en tres horas. Winston mejoró los motores utilizando los mismos planos que su "acelerador temporal". - Dijo el comandante Jack Morrison caminando hacia el norte.

-¿"Acelerador temporal"? -Conrad estaba intrigado.

-La historia es media complicada de contar pero ya la sabrás, ah por cierto, soy Rey Poward. -Se presentó el soldado.

Ya el equipo formado, se subieron a la nave que se camuflaba con algunas ramas que le pusieron encima, prendieron los motores y enfocaron el rumbo a la frontera rusa.

Conrad se sentía algo distante con sus compañeros de equipo, todos tenían entrenamiento militar y algunos de ellos eran veteranos de la guerra. Solamente él contaba con estudios de periodismo y entrenamiento básico de la agencia donde trabajaba, eso no ayudaría mucho en un enfrentamiento armado.

-Faltan quince minutos para llegar a la frontera rusa. -Avisó Sheena por el altavoz.

-Descenderemos y esperaremos a Zarya, de ahí nos vamos al verdadero destino. -Dijo el agente Lacroix.

La nave aterrizaba lentamente al acercase a la gélida frontera rusa con una tormenta de nieve complicando el descenso, Sheena sin complicación apoyó la nave con delicadeza sobre la tierra blanca y abrió la escotilla al ver una gran figura femenina acercase con un arma tan alta como su estatura. Zarya había llegado.

-Hola pequeños ¿Se enteraron de la fiesta?

-Zarya es un gusto tenerte aquí. -Bahamut la saludó de forma militar.

-Bahamut. Contigo al mando, volveremos a nuestras casas en un par de horas. Señor es un gusto tenerlo como líder.

Aleksandra Zaryanova, Zarya para los amigos, y el capitán Bahamut trabajaron juntos un par de ocasiones siendo que él era americano y ella rusa. Luego de saludar al resto del equipo, la nave continuó su camino y la imponente mujer se sentó al lado de Conrad, que miraba los musculosos brazos anonadado.

-¿Y tú quien eres? Conrad se incómodo al tener la cara de Zarya cerca.

-Soy eh Conrad, Conrad Hart. Periodista y agente. -Sonrió simulando su incomodidad.

-¿Y tu misión cual es, soldado? -Preguntó la rusa cruzándose de brazos.

-Sus estupidos jefes dejaron que se robaran la célula alien y éste la tiene que recuperar. - Interrumpió Reyes haciendo un rápido movimiento con la mano.

-Tranquilízate salta muros. -Le dijo Zarya y Gabriel frunció el ceño. -Escucha Conrad, sé que es la primera vez que nos vemos pero cuando esto termine nos conoceremos mejor. Me gustan los hombres pequeños. -La rusa con su codo golpeó el brazo a Conrad y éste se llevó las carcajadas de todo el equipo, excepto de Gabriel Reyes que lo miraba fijamente.

-Auxilio. -Murmuró por lo bajo Hart.

La nave se adentró en las montañas rusas con una tormenta de nieve dificultando la visión de Sheena. Zarya guiaba a la piloto donde encontró las pistas de la célula alien, siguió unos kilómetros adelante y ahí estaba, un edificio destruido y asediado por el tiempo cubierto con la nieve. La nave descendió unos cien metros lejos del edificio y la escotilla se abrió, el equipo salió con sus armas y ropa térmica. Antes de ir, el coronel Bahamut dió la orden de alto.

-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos: Morrison, Lacroix, Amari, Etranzi. Ustedes cuatro conmigo. Zarya, Reyes, Poward, Hart. Ustedes vayan por la izquierda, nosotros a la derecha. Nos encontramos dentro.

Como ordenó el capitán, los equipos se dividieron y fueron corriendo como se había dicho. El edificio estaba en muy malas condiciones, era perfecto para un escondite y estaba alejado de toda la civilización, nadie se aventuraría en éstas tierras heladas. Zarya liderando la cabeza, entró por una ventada seguido de Poward, Hart y luego Gabriel Reyes. La nieve caía de las partes dañadas del techo, había fundidoras, engranes, computadoras militares en mal estado, nada sospechoso, aún.

-Tengo una mala espina sobre esto. -Poward miró al edificio.

-¿Tienes miedo? -Rey no respondió la pregunta de Gabriel.

-Yo un poquito...

-Tranquilo pequeñín, Zarya está aquí para protegerte. -Le dijo la rusa a Hart.

El equipo liderado por la rusa se topó con el de Bahamut en una zona que aparentaba ser una fábrica, ambos grupos no encontraron nada. El coronel observó cada rincón y luego miró a todos.

-Ana, sube a esa torre y cúbrenos. Jack y Gabriel, ustedes a la derecha. Rey y Sheena por la izquierda. Conrad y Gerald vayan a esa puerta mientras Zarya y yo los cubrimos. -Bahamut preparó su ametralladora.

El americano y el francés siguieron la orden del coronel, caminaron por las ruinas del edificio dejando sus huellas en la nieve. Ana los observaba desde la torre de control con la mira de su rifle mientras ponía nieve en su boca para evitar delatar su posición estratégica. Gabriel Reyes miraba a sus compañeros para luego enfocarse en Conrad Hart con su mirada tensa. Conrad le echó un ojo a su compañero que estaba a su lado y notó algo brillante en su dedo.

-¿Y ese anillo? -Le preguntó Hart.

-Ah lo notaste. Hace unos dias atrás me comprometí con mi novia. El mes que viene haremos una fiesta previa a la boda.

-Ah felicidades Gerald.

Dejando de lado los elogios, la tensión se hizo presente. Conrad preparó su pistola y se puso en alerta al igual que Lacroix. Antes de llegar a la puerta doble, sucedió lo inevitable.

-¡Oh mierda! -Gritó Bahamut.

Un robot mecánico controlado por un sujeto de ropa y mascara negra desde el pecho rompió la puerta doble y lo que quedaba de pared haciendo que Conrad y Gerald retrocedan por semejante arma.

-¿Un Sviatagor? ¡Imposible! ¿Como llegaron a sus manos? Zarya no lo podía creer.

Ana intentaba romper la cabina de mando del robot pero las balas de su rifle no podían traspasar el grosor del cristal. Detrás del robot, salieron hombres con uniformes y mascaras de combate de color negro, iniciando un intercambio de balas.

-¡Cubran los flancos, intentan rodearnos! ¡Zarya encárgate del robot!

-¡Su parte débil está en la parte trasera de la cabina coronel, no puedo hacer nada!

El equipo inició la ofensiva con dificultad, las armas de aquellos hombres eran superiores y sabían usarlas al máximo. Conrad y Gerald corrieron como podían hacia sus compañeros y se unieron a la batalla. Mientras los Overwatch y los HardCorps disparaban, Gabriel solamente se quedó apuntando, sin apretar el gatillo de sus escopetas y con su rostro congelado. El empujón de Jack Morrison lo sacó de su estado.

-¡Reyes! ¡Nos están superando, saca al novato de aquí y prepara la nave para escapar!

-... Si señor. -Le respondió.

Gabriel tomó del brazo a Conrad y comenzó a correr junto con él. Salieron por la puerta llegando a un pasillo largo con el piso de madera, según Reyes era un "atajo". Se detuvo cerca de la salida haciendo que Conrad pare de correr.

-¿Que estás haciendo estupido? ¿Te detienes ahora mientras nos están pisando los talones?

-Hart... Lo siento muchacho.

Gabriel apuntó con sus escopetas a Conrad din mediar palabra. El joven se quedó anonadado y sin saber como reaccionar ante esta situación inesperada.

-¿Que está pasando aquí Gab...?

Un silencio por parte de Gabriel Reyes era la respuesta. Sus ojos por un instante salían rayos láser que derretirían a cualquiera. Conrad aseguró que no iba a salir vivo.

Gabriel apuntó a las maderas y comenzó a disparas, haciendo que Conrad viera todo en cámara lenta. El joven caía al oscuro vacío viendo como el agente de Overwatch se largaba. Nadie podía hacer nada para detener a Gabriel que escuchaba los desesperados gritos del joven periodista y agente que caía a una muerte segura.

Zarya y Bahamut seguido del resto de los equipos, salieron del edificio y corriendo con la nieve llegando hasta las rodillas viendo la nave suspendida en el aire con la escotilla abierta. Pusieron toda su energía y lograron subir escapando de las balas del enemigo. Gabriel apretó un botón y la nave huyó.

-¿Y Hart? ¡Hart! ¿Conrad está bien? -Preguntó apresuradamente el coronel Bahamut.

-Señor... Yo... No pude hacer nada. Nos rodearon. Conrad se... Lo siento mucho señor. - Gabriel giró su cabeza con los ojos hinchados.

-Odio cuando uno de mis hombres muere bajo mi mando. -Bahamut soltó un suspiro mientras con su mano frotaba su cara. -Vámonos a casa... Mierda...

Nadie habló de lo ocurrido, estaban anonadados y apenados, no querían preguntar por Conrad Hart. La nave se alejaba del edificio y de las balas enemigas dejándolos atrás. En el trayecto a casa, nadie pronunció palabra. Excepto Ana, que veía a Reyes sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

El enemigo abandonó el lugar luego de la victoria sobre los Overwatch y los Hard Corps. La noche se acercaba y con ella una nueva y feroz tormenta de nieve amenazando con bajar aún mas la temperatura en esas tierras heladas.

.

.

.

Suspenso everywhere jaja y aquí el primer capitulo de este fic. Los juegos que usé son : Overwatch, Contra HardCorps y Flashback (Los dos de SEGA) y uno más que lo voy a nombrar en el siguiente capítulo. Me despido y buenas noches! Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches a todos! Les traigo el capitulo dos de esta historia y disfrutar de una lectura antes de que se acuesten. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora a leer!

.

.

.

Day 2: Un favor

Conrad Hart despertó de golpe tras la fuerte caída, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las maderas y un poco de nieve. Se sacó su campera al igual que su cinturón antigravedad, suerte que eso lo salvó de una muerte segura. Conrad sacó un pedazo de madera de su brazo que se incrustó en su piel. Se vendó la herida con un pedazo de su campera térmica y se levantó del suelo.

-Mierda... ¿Reyes? ¿Porqué hiciste eso? La investigación para después. Primero lo primero: Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

El periodista sacó su linterna e inspeccionó la zona, encontró un largo pasadizo oscuro que seguía hasta abajo. Hart mientras caminaba vio cables y tuberías oxidadas, hasta el suelo que era metálico estaba arruinado por el tiempo.

-Guauuu... Impresionante.

Conrad llegó hasta una base secreta, donde habían restos de robots de todo tipo. Siguió curioseando el lugar hasta encontrar marcas en la fría pared metálica. Siguió mirando, encontrando unos cables y una batería en el suelo.

-La batería... Está caliente.

-Si la tengo que cambiar.

Conrad se quedó quieto al escuchar una voz detrás suyo las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro y el pánico estaba por ganarle. Lentamente y con precaución giró su torso con la luz de la linterna cerca de el. Tragó saliva al verse cara a cara con un robot de mediana estatura con una batería en manos. Hart revoleó la linterna y ésta golpeó la cabeza de la maquina.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió amigo. ¿Que hice?

-No te atrevas a tocarme. -Amenazó Conrad con papeles enrollados que encontró en el suelo.

-No te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero cargar mis baterías. Tranquilo tran- qui- lo.

-Eres un... Orbot.

-Oh pensé que era un elefante. Claro que lo soy.

Conrad se apartó a un lado viendo como ese orbot conectaba los cables a la nueva batería y después a su pecho. La curiosa máquina se lo quedó viendo.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Hart. Conrad Hart. ¿Y tú? -Contestó el joven tirando el rollo de papel.

-Soy eh... No tengo nombre. Ni siquiera sé mi numero de serie. ¿Como terminaste aquí?

-Un tipo me arrojó aquí, y no sé por que razón.

-¡Igual que a mi! Solo con la diferencia que esté tipo tenía un ejército detrás suyo. En realidad ¿Ves todo esto? Lo volé yo, por eso está todo oxidado. Después de volar por los aires esta base, la nieve cubrió todo. Y no me quedó otra alternativa, me dormí para despertar unos años después. Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Quien ganó y por cuanto dormí?

-Pasaron ocho años y con lo otro, ehh estoy vivo.

-Creo que era una pregunta tonta. En fin, me desperté y subí hasta la superficie y me encontré que unos tipos tenían algo raro en una cosa de cristal y estaban guiado por un hombre con máscara de metal. Me vieron y bueno, me arrojaron aquí abajo. -Contó el orbot.

-Espera espera espera. Esa cosa rara que viste ¿Tenía tentáculos y ojos horribles? -la maquina afirmó varias veces con la cabeza. -Entonces tú sabes quien robó la célula Alien.

-¿La celuqué? Amigo creo que te arrojaron de cabeza.

-Si llegaras a ver al tipo que te tiró otra vez ¿Lo puedes reconocer? Que lástima que no hay papel para que dibujes su cara.

-Eh si creo que si. Mejor lo dibujo en la pared... Espera...

El orbot agarró una piedra y comenzó a dibujar aquel hombre que lo arrojó en la pared metálica. Luego de unos minutos, el dibujo estaba listo. Conrad ni siquiera lo reconoció, no sabía quien era y nunca lo vió.

-¿Y? -El orbot le preguntó mirándolo.

-Nunca lo vi, pero ya sé quien fue. Pero necesito más que un dibujo. Tú pequeño amigo sabes mucho y vendrás conmigo.

-Eso suena genial pero te olvidas de algo ¿Como salimos de aquí?

-Bueno, tenemos todo esto pero la mayoría es chatarra. Algo se nos ocurrirá. Tengo que aprovechar que estoy muerto...

-¿Estas muerto? -Preguntó confundido el orbot.

-No literalmente, necesito aprovechar esa "muerte" para llegar al fondo de esto. -Conrad soltó un suspiro -¿Una idea para escapar?

-Oye ser un robot no hace las cosas mas fáciles ¿Eh?

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, buscando la forma de salir de ese lugar. Se quedaron un buen rato pensando.

Un mes después...

Hana Song no existía los viernes, nadie en su mansión ni siquiera los guardaespaldas la veían. La joven gamer sacó de su heladera latas de gaseosas y tres paquetes de Doritos para comer mientras jugaba un juego en línea enfrentándose a contrincantes de todo el mundo. Se puso los auriculares, agarró el joystick, prendió su consola y el televisor de pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas y luego inició la sesión en la noche del viernes.

-A ver hmmm. Jugaré a éste, vamos a ver cuanto duran.

Inició la partida. Los equipos se dividían en dos, los ingleses eran los azules y los turcos eran los rojos y un desierto como escenario de la partida. Hana apenas entró y comenzó a disparar contra el enemigo con una pistola dándoles desde una distancia bastante larga.

-¡Nerfea esto!

Hana hizo que su personaje subiera a un caballo y cabalgó matando a los demás jugadores con el sable. Nadie podía matarla.

El equipo azul teniendo a la mejor gamer del mundo no podía hacerle frente al equipo rojo. La partida dio un giro inesperado y la victoria estaba a favor de los turcos. La partida estaba a punto de terminar y el equipo azul fue a dar su último golpe. Ambos equipos se enfrentaron en las vías del tren dando todo lo mejor. Hana Song tiró una granada de mano apoyando a sus compañeros de juego. Por error de otro jugador que se puso adelante del personaje de Dva, la granada rebotó y regresó, matándolo enseguida. La partida terminó y le pertenecía al equipo rojo.

-¡¿Aaahhhhhh en serio?!

Hana vio los resultados de la partida y se mordía sus labios enojada mientras se frotaba su cabeza con sus manos. Luego de esa derrota en línea, ella sacó el juego y fue directo a las redes sociales tratando de calmarse. Su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo, lo sacó y sonrió al ver quien la llamaba.

-¡Hola Conrad! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Como estás?

-Ni te lo imaginas. ¿Estas en casa? -Preguntó el joven.

-Eh si estoy en mi casa jeje bueno, casa ¿Pasó algo?

-De todo. Estoy al frente de tus puertas. Te contaré todo si me vienes a buscar. Te lo agradecería mucho y de por vida si vinieras.

Hana quedó muda por unos segundos y luego reaccionó. - Ehhh Okey, espérame ahí. Ya voy. ¿Que fue lo... Me cortó. ¿Que le pasa?

La gamer reaccionó después de la llamada y fue hasta el patio de su mansión. Caminó por la calle y podía ver desde lejos a Conrad Hart todo sucio y con la ropa desgarrada. Ella abrió la puerta y solo sacó su cabeza.

-¿Que rayos te pasó? Este es un lugar de clase y tú vienes con harapos como ropa.

-No es momentos para bromas Han... Dva. Escapé usando las leyes de la física, corrí por nieve unos dias, me colé en un barco ballenero y después vine hasta aquí sin comer ni beber nada. Seguro no sabes lo que es pasar por todo eso.

-Y... ¿Porqué vienes aquí?

-Porque eres la única persona que tenía primero y por otra cosa... Necesito que escondas a éste amigo.

-¡Holaa- ¡Auch! ¡Otra vez!

El orbot que había salido detrás del periodista recibió el celular de Hana por la cabeza, que ella misma había tirado.

-¡¿Que es eso?! -Dijo la chica asustada.

-Éste amigo sabe mucho de un temita y lo traje conmigo. Dva ahora eres la única persona con la que cuento. Si me dejas pasar y recuperarme de esa experiencia te diré todo.

-Nop nop nop... No quiero ser parte de algo que ponga en peligro mi vida. Conrad si me haces el favor de irte. -Dijo Hana enojada.

-Tú misma me dijiste que contara contigo para cualquier cosa.

-Si Conrad pero no esto. Nop nop nop... Nop. Me voy tengo juegos a los que jugar.

-¡Ah por favor Dva!

Hana Song hizo oídos sordos y se alejó de Conrad y del orbot. Un sentimiento de culpa recorrió su estómago, como había dicho Hart, ella se había ofrecido para ayudar ante cualquier cosa. Pensó varias veces y se dió cuenta de que apenas fue entrevistada por el periodista, se había metido en sus problemas.

-Sólo soy una gamer no una niñera... -Ella bufó varías veces molesta. -Ahg que rayos.

Dva volvió para la puerta y se molestó al ver que Conrad y el orbot tenían cara de perros mojados. Miró para un lado, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa al ver las caras de aquellos dos.

-Bueno bueno bueno, ésta es mi casa y aquí mando yo. Pasen y no hagan escándalos... Y ya paren de mirarme así, si si les funcionó esa jugada barata. Vamos adentro. -Protestó ella.

.

.

.

Dva de niñera a tan corta edad y después daré pistas sobre el orbot. Para aclarar algunas dudas. Éste fic se sitúa unos años antes de los acontecimientos del juego. Por eso Hana Song no tiene el MEKA. Me despido y les digo buenas noches a todos pequeños curiosos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola holaaa a todos. Les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic recién pulido! Tardé un poco ya que continúe con otras historias pendientes. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Saludos!

.

.

.

Day 3: Los peones mueren primero

Después de aquella aventura helada, Conrad durmió en los aposentos de la gamer coreana. Despertó en el sillón donde pudo ver al orbot observando los trofeos y medallas de torneos internacionales de videojuegos. El joven se levantó y estiró sus brazos dando un gran bostezo y el orbot lo escuchó. Corrió hacia el y lo saludó animado. Al rato de unos minutos, Hana Song entró en la habitación con varias bolsas de locales comerciales. Las dejó en la mesa y se acercó a la heladera que estaba cerca de la televisión de pantalla plana.

-Te compré ropa decente porque la que tenías puesta estaba olorosa y además no tengo ropa de hombre. No sabía que te gustaba así que compré lo clásico.

-Gracias Dva. -Agradeció Conrad abriendo las bolsas.

-¿Y para mi que me compraste? -Preguntó el orbot.

-¿Que? Eres un robot, no necesitas ropa pedazo de hojalata parlante... ¿Y ahora me puedes explicar que te pasó? -Le dirigió la pregunta al joven.

-¿Con que?... Ah si, bueno si traes café. Tengo hambre. -Hana soltó aire y giró sus ojos al escuchar a Conrad.

Hart le explicó la verdad a la coreana mientras desayunaban junto con el orbot que luego contaría su historia. La chica escuchó el relato de la maquina de como sobrevivió a la guerra y a la soledad absoluta. Después escuchó como es que Conrad y el orbot cruzaron caminos en aquella fábrica en plenas tierras heladas de Rusia. La gamer quedó con la boca abierta por los relatos, no sabía si creerles o no. Tenía un impulso de llamar a su seguridad y sacarlos a la calle pero ella y su "bocota" prometieron ayuda al agente Hart cuando la entrevistó.

-Lo tuyo parece la trama de Terminator y lo tuyo Conrad una película de acción ¿Que sigue? ¿Mafiosos entrando por mi ventana?

-Hana esto es serio. Si Gabriel Reyes planea algo tengo que descubrirlo.

-Mi compa tiene razón y si no se apura sus amigos correrán peligro.

-Oye ¿Y si le dices desde aquí a tus amigos y te molestas en ir a todas partes para descubrir algo? Creo que es lo mejor.

-Hana, si hago eso todos morirán. Hasta yo o él o tú misma. Y no quiero que pase eso. Tengo que ponerme en marcha para terminar con todo esto.

Hana solamente lo miró de brazos cruzados al periodista algo molesta por lo que está pasando. De lo que se percató es que si lo está ayudando, tambien ella corre peligro. Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras pensaba en una respuesta. Luego de unos silenciosos minutos, ella dijo...

-¿Que necesitas?

.

Base de Overwatch. Zúrich. Suiza.

Zarya intentó mil veces llamar a Katia Volskaia, la empresaria rusa que construía los Sviatagor para el ejército ruso. Quería tener una reunión pero la secretaria de la rusa decía que "no estaba disponible en este momento".

-Tranquila, ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar. -Dijo Jack Morrison en su silla.

-Esto me inquieta, todavía no puedo creer que los Sviatagor estén bajo dominio enemigo. Ni siquiera me informaron de eso. -Zarya golpeó la pared con fuerza.

-¿Quieres romperte la mano? Por lo menos trata de cuidar tu salud. -Dijo la doctora Angela Ziegler que se acercaba al grupo.

-Rusos... Por cierto ¿Donde está Reyes? -Preguntó la francotiradora egipcia.

Gabriel Reyes se mantenía distante de los demás, pensando en lo que hizo. Se encontraba en las afueras de la base, en el campo de tiro, practicando su puntería con blancos con forma de personas a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos, se concentró y sacó sus dos escopetas, las alzó a la altura de los blancos y empezó a disparar. Girando y disparando Gabriel destruyó todos los blancos con ese movimiento. Luego puso sus escopetas en las fundas de sus piernas y soltó un bufido, sin molestarse en ver porque sabía que no había fallado ningún tiro.

-Buen movimiento.

Gabriel giró su cabeza y vio venir a Ana Amari acercarse y éste se cruzó de brazos esperando su llegada.

-¿Que pasó ahora?

-Quería saber donde estabas ¿Porque no dejas esa cosa de chico solitario y vienes? Jack quiere tomar una cerveza con nosotros -Dijo ella frente a el.

-No. Gracias. -Contestó Gabriel sin mirarla.

-Bueno... Hay una cosa mas que quiero preguntarte.

-Dispara.

-¿Que pasó en Rusia? -Gabriel se quedó viendo fijamente a Ana tras escuchar la pregunta.

-Te refieres a que le pasó a Conrad ¿No? -Ana afirmó con la cabeza. -El muchacho no supo que hacer, nos rodearon y le ganaron los nervios. Yo traté de calmarlo pero no era efectivo. Y... pasó lo que pasó.

-Algo me inquieta. Es que, teníamos todo al enemigo al frente nuestro y tú me dices que había más de ellos cuando ustedes escaparon. Nos hubieran rodeado y no estaríamos hablando ahora.

-¿Que quieres decir? -Dijo Gabriel cerrando sus manos.

-No pienses mal, pienso que querían muerto a Conrad para que deje de buscar esa célula alien. Solamente es una teoría... Bueno, te voy dejando... Te faltó un blanco atrás tuyo.

Ana se alejó de Gabriel con sus ojos entrecerrado, pensando en lo que pasó en Rusia mientras el hombre esperaba a que ella se alejara de él y esperar a que esté nuevamente solo en el campo de tiro. Sacó una de sus escopetas, la cargó con los cartuchos y sin ver, disparó a aquél blanco que le faltaba acabando toda la munición. El ruido de la madera rompiéndose verificaba que el blanco había sido destruido.

-Gracias por avisar...

.

Busán. Corea del Sur.

Hana Song trajo a la mesa una notebook, ropa negra, un celular y una mochila para llevar todos los objetos. Conrad verificó cada cosa mientras ella y el orbot lo miraban como se preparaba.

-Amigo, tu quédate con Hana y cuídala. Yo tengo que infiltrarme a mi agencia y recuperar las cintas de seguridad antes del robo.

-¿Vas a ir solo? -Preguntó preocupado el orbot.

-De eso nada Conrad. ¿Mira si te descubren? Que vas a hacer cuando te estén apuntando con un arma en la cabeza ¿Eh? -Le dijo la chica señalándolo.

-No se darán cuenta, tú tranquila. Hana, gracias por el apoyo.

-Si te sirve de algo puedo ayudarte a distancia. Jugar mucho a los juegos stealth me sirven para algo.

-¿Estás hablando de meterte en el sistema de mi agencia y guiarme por radio usando las cámaras de seguridad? -Hana sonrió tras los aciertos del agente. -Si así es... Cuento con tu ayuda.

-Me agrada esta chica. -Dijo el orbot y la gamer sonrió.

Conrad agarró la mochila y ya vestido fue junto con Hana y el orbot hasta la salida de la mansión en donde ella le dio varias tarjetas de crédito para el viaje y para los gastos necesarios.

-Nos estaremos hablando dentro de unas horas. Pequeño amigo, cuídala. -Habló Hart mientras caminaba.

-No te preocupes muchachito, nadie pasará aquí.

-Se cuidarme sola para que lo sepas. -Respondió Hana.

-Si eso se nota. Chicos, nos hablamos luego.

.

En algún lugar de Manhattan...

El comandante Doyle, de los Hard Corps, salió de su casa para comprar la cena. Caminando por la plaza en plena noche para cortar camino al supermercado. Cruzó el puente y a lo lejos divisó una pareja que caminaba tomados de las manos que pasaron por su lado. Después de unos minutos, el grito de la chica hizo que Doyle se diera vuelta y viera a un hombre parado sobre el cuerpo sin vida del joven. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó del cuello, rompiéndoselo. El comandante al no tener su arma no le quedó otra que correr por su vida, el hombre que mató a la pareja fue tras él. Al tener la oscuridad a su favor, Doyle no pudo identificarlo. No había policías ni otras personas. El comandante sintió una bala entrar en su pierna derecha haciendo que cayera al suelo, se arrastró hasta un farol en donde ese hombre que lo estaba siguiendo se revele y posiblemente sea lo ultimo que vea.

-¿Quien eres? -Preguntó Doyle entre gruñidos.

El misterioso hombre se acercó a la luz. Una armadura metálica, de muy buena condición física, una máscara con mangueras que iban a un tubo en su espalda y un visor en su ojo derecho y un arma moderna en su mano. Esté hombre se arrodilló frente al comandante y apoyó el cañón del arma en la frente.

La cabeza del comandante Doyle voló en pedazos por el disparo. Su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre el piso emanando sangre como un río. El asesino desapareció en la noche antes de que las autoridades aparecieran en la escena del crimen.

.

.

.

¿Quien será el asesino? Se descubrirá mas adelante en este fic! Este capitulo está dedicado para Montanahatsune92 (amigo, inspirador e impulsor a este mundo) que tus problemas se resuelvan camarada :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenos dias a todos! Soy plagahood y volví con este fic y traje un nuevo capitulo. Hoy se sabrá el nombre de nuestro querido amigo el orbot y nuevas complicaciones aparecerán para Conrad Hart. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Day 4: Infiltración

Base de los Hard Corps. Washington DC. Estados Unidos.

Nadie hablaba, la base estaba repleta del personal pero no emitían sonido. Todos cabizbajos por la muerte del comandante Doyle estaban reunidos en el hangar homenajeando al caído jefe de los Hard Corps. El coronel Bahamut, se puso frente a la multitud y comenzó a hablar sobre el comandante y su vida. Era como un padre para todos ellos incluso para el mismísimo Bahamut. Después de eso, como nuevo jefe de los Hard Corps, dió el día libre para la organización.

Ray y Sheena se encontraban en un bar, tomando un trago y negándose al asesinato del comandante. Era un hombre que podía desarmar a cualquier individuo hasta enfrentar un ejército solo. Y una simple redada lo mató.

-Esto no puede quedar así.

-Lo sé Sheena. Tenemos que hacer algo, esto tiene que ver con esa maldita Célula Alien. Primero el muchacho Conrad, ahora el comandante ¿Quien sigue, Bahamut?

-El que esté detrás de todo esto no quiere que sus planes fallen. -Decía Sheena mientras se servía más tequila. -¿Y si el mismo el que mató a Doyle fue el que robó la célula?

-Tal vez si... Sírveme un poco.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Bahamut tiene su estilo. Yo tengo el mío.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti Ray? Que no te andas con rodeos. La base está a una hora de aquí ¿Que te parece si tomamos "prestado" un jet?

Solo con la sonrisa del muchacho bastó para que ambos se fueran del bar, encaminándose con determinación y jurando averiguar la verdad sobre su comandante caído.

.

Base de los Overwatch. Zúrich. Suiza.

Los agentes recibieron la visita de la flamante novia y futura esposa de Gerald Lacroix. A ella le intrigaba de que trabajaba su novio, quería averiguarlo por ella sola ya que Gerald no hablaba mucho. La mujer fue muy bien recibida por parte de los compañeros de su novio, que la conducían hasta el hangar donde Gerald se entrenaba.

-Señorita Guillard, presiento que vamos a ser buenas amigas. -Dijo Lena Oxton, la chica inglesa.

-Es muy formal que me llames por el apellido. Llámame Amelie. -Le recomendó la francesa.

-Esta bien señorita Amelie, presiento que vamos a ser buenas amigas. -Repitió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Una pregunta: ¿Que es eso lo que tienes en el pecho? -Le preguntó curiosa Amelie.

-Eso es un Acelerador Temporal. Se lo construí hace unos años atrás luego de un incidente. -Dijo Winston,un científico que Amelie no podía creer que sea un gorila.

-¿Que clase de incidente? -Preguntó ella.

-Bah, no quiero que mi cabeza estalle otra vez solamente por entender eso. Prefiero estallarla de otra forma. -Opinó el vaquero Jessie simulando beber una botella con su mano.

Después de unas pequeñas bromas, Amelie divisó a su novio que salía de la sala de armas y él se sorprendió al verla. Charlaron y ella le dio unas cartas, llamando la atención de los Overwatch presentes. Luego de un beso, Amelie se despidió de Gerald.

Ana Amari se encargó de llevarla hasta la salida. En el camino conversaron sobre sus vidas, de como la francesa conoció a Gerald y viceversa. Amari al ver interés en el trabajo por parte de Amelie, la invitó a ver el intenso entrenamiento de los Overwatch y con entusiasmo, la francesa tenía los ojos puestos en el rol que cumplía la egipcia.

-Ser un francotirador es un papel muy importante, Amelie. Tienes que cuidar a tu equipo y para mi es la función más difícil. Muy pocos pueden ser un tirador.

-Entonces tú eres especial.

-Quiero mucho a mis amigos, y haría cualquier cosa por defenderlos, en especial a tu novio. Si ese cabrón te deja viuda, yo misma lo resucitaré.

Amelie se echó a reír. -Es bueno saber que no soy la única que haría cualquier cosa por alguien.

-Si no habría nadie a quien defender ¿A quien defenderíamos? Una pregunta: ¿Que le diste a Gerald?

-Unas cartas de invitación. Haremos una fiesta antes de que nos comprometamos. Y tú estas invitada, igual que tu hija.

-No quiero perderme eso querida.

Amelie y Ana llegaron hasta la salida, la francesa tenía que regresar a su hogar, tenía clases de ballet y ella era la favorita. Las dos se saludaron, despidiéndose con un apretón de manos. Ana veía como Amelie se alejaba, luego regresó a la base con una media sonrisa.

.

Ubicación desconocida. Desierto de Arizona. EE. UU.

El sol abrasador del mediodía era peligroso hasta para los guardias de la Agencia, los perros de seguridad estaban acostados debajo de la sombra que producían las torres de vigilancia, con tachos de agua casi vacíos y tibios. Conrad Hart que había llegado en la noche, se encontraba detrás de unas rocas y viendo a través de unos binoculares la entrada principal. Era imposible pasar por ahí, sensores de movimiento y ametralladoras automáticas se encargarían de encontrar y eliminar a los intrusos.

-Seré queso si intento pasar por la puerta, voy a usar lo clásico. -Dijo él.

Un camión militar iba en dirección hacia la puerta, en donde pasó cerca del joven agente. Saltó y aterrizó en la caja en donde se ocultó entre el cargamento. El camión se detuvo frente a la puerta y el conductor se identificó a los guardias. Conrad hizo todo lo posible por no moverse ni de respirar. Su corazón latía con fuerza que podría romper su caja torácica y morir de los nervios. El conductor se subió y el camión siguió su marcha hasta el hangar y Conrad respiró aliviado.

Escapando de la patrulla que iba a inspeccionar la carga del camión, Hart se refugió entre los helicópteros. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Hana Song.

-Al fin escucho tu voz. -Decía animada la coreana.

-El viaje fue insoportable. Escucha Hana, voy a entrar.

-Holaaa. -Saludó el orbot por el teléfono.

-Quítate de encima molesto... Uf. En tu bolso tienes un pequeño comunicador para el oído, póntelo y estaremos en contacto. El celular puede ser detectado por el sistema de seguridad que seguro no desactivaste.

-¿En qué momento te volviste una espía?

-Cuando te conocí. Ahora, apaga el celular y sigue mis ordenes.

-Okey niña.

Conrad ya estaba listo para entrar en acción, la gamer lo guiaría desde su computadora siguiendo sus pasos por las cámaras de seguridad. El orbot buscó una silla y se sentó junto a Hana.

-¿Y yo que hago de mientras?

-Brindarás apoyo.

-... Ahh. -Balbuceó el orbot.

Conrad Hart siguió su plan: Ir a la sala de control e inspeccionar las grabaciones previas al robo de la célula alien. Guiado por la gamer coreana, el joven caminaba y corría en algunos tramos hasta el objetivo. Evitaba a toda costa toparse con los de seguridad y con los empleados, ya que si lo vieran la misión se acabaría y su "muerte" no sería ventajosa. Hana aparte de jugar videojuegos sabía hackear ordenadores, Conrad está en buenas manos. El robo de la célula alien hizo que la Agencia reformara las instalaciones, la sala de control se encontraba en el subsuelo, a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Hana advirtió eso a Conrad y éste continuó la misión. Robó del baño ropa de guardia y con toda normalidad caminó al ascensor, en donde entró y la coreana se percató de que la señal era débil.

-Conrad si llegas a escucharme no podré ayudarte desde aquí. La señal no llega muy lejos.

-¿Hana? ¿Hola? ¿Hana me escuchas? Mierda, se cortó la señal. Bueno, creo que desde aquí estaré solo.

El joven Hart trató de calmarse y esperó hasta que el ascensor de detuviera. Pasó unos tres minutos y llegó hasta abajo. Las puertas se abrieron y Conrad caminó como si fuera un empleado más. Pasó por un largo pasillo y llegó al destino: La sala de control.

-Manos a la obra.

Conrad se percató de que no había ningún guardia en el lugar, un punto a favor. Con rapidez revisó las grabaciones y pudo ver lo que pensaba, Algunos Overwatch incluyendo a Gabriel, los Hard Corps y una mujer que aparentaba ser muy importante. Adelantó la grabación después del robo y vió a la misma mujer, a Gabriel y al coronel Bahamut juntos, sin ningún Overwatch más ni un Hard Corps. Le pareció extraño que la mujer y Reyes fueron dos veces al mismo lugar. Dedujo que ellos dos están metidos en algún negocio. Sospechó del coronel pero no quería arriesgarse a poner todo en una bolsa. Apagó la computadora y tenía que huir del subsuelo. Entró en el ascensor y subió, recuperando la señal y Hana Song junto con el orbot agradecieron escucharlo sano y salvo. La chica lo guió hasta la salida, lejos de la Agencia y del peligro.

-¿Que encontraste? Preguntaron la chica y el orbot al unísono.

-Nuestro amigo Gabriel apareció antes y después del robo. Una señora lo acompañó las dos veces que fue, sospecho que están juntos en un lio.

-¿Y entonces que sigue? -Dijo Hana.

-La base de los Overwatch está en Suiza, pero Gabriel vive en Los Angeles. Tengo que ir a su casa y aprovechar que Reyes no está por el momento... Creo. Hay cosas que me inquietan y quiero verificar en persona. Chicos, nos estamos hablando luego ¿Si?

-¡Hasta luego Conrad! -Gritaron al unísono la coreana y el orbot.

Conrad Hart terminó la conversación, la señal se cortó y Hana apagó la computadora. Como había escuchado, estarían hablando posiblemente en unos días. Ella se levantó de la silla y estiró sus piernas y brazos, ya que estuvo unas horas sentada frente a la pantalla. Miró al orbot y éste se quedó viéndola fijamente.

-¿Sabes jugar? -Le preguntó ella.

-¿Jugar?

-Si, videojuegos. Por lo menos sabes de eso ¿No?

-Leí hace mucho una revista hablando de eso al respecto. -Dijo el orbot.

-¿Tu lees? ¡Vaya! Al fin eres útil en algo.

-Oye soy algo más que cables y circuitos. ¿Que consola tienes?

-Puf... Que consola NO tengo.

Dva se acercó a un mueble y abrió las puertas corredizas, revelando una inmensa colección de videojuegos, antiguos y modernos. Consolas de antaño y de última generación.

-Que me lleve el diablo...

-Bueno amiguito ¿Cual eliges? -Preguntó ella sosteniendo dos juegos diferentes.

-Ese de tiros.

-No, digo cual quieres dar vuelta primero.

-Emmmm prefiero uno en linea.

-¡Eres de los míos! Ahora preparo todo.

Dva con toda felicidad, sacó dos consolas de última generación y las conectó a un par de televisores, asi poder jugar al mismo juego en diferentes lugares. Ella eligió un juego de guerra, suerte que tenía dos copias. Mientras pasaban las impresionantes presentaciones de tiros y explosiones, apareció el menú del juego.

-Bueno maquinita ¿Listo para ganar? ¡Ah! Tienes que ponerte un nickname.

-¿Un nickque?

-Un apodo, es como tu nombre pero lo usas para jugar, o en redes sociales y demás cosas... Deja que te ayude. -Dijo ella acercándose al orbot.

El orbot veía esos llamados nicknames pero ninguno lo atraía. Pasaron unas cuantas sugerencias hasta que se detuvo en uno que al verlo, lo atrapó.

-¿Que te parece ese Dva?

-Mmmm... Puede ser. Además te queda y lo puedes usar como tu nombre verdadero ¿Tienes nombre cierto?

-Ahora si.

-¡Excelente! -Gritó ella y se acercó a la consola para luego mirar al orbot. -¿Listo para ganar?

-¡Listo listopolis!

Los dos con sus consolas conectadas a la red, encontraron una sala donde fueron juntos y patearían traseros a otros gamers en la partida. Antes de comenzar, la lista de jugadores apareció y sus nombres aparecieron en ella.

Dva en linea...

Vectorman en linea...

.

.

.

El orbot ya tiene su nombre y Conrad se arriesgará el cogote hasta ir a la mismísima casa de Reyes. Una pequeña data: Vectorman fue un juego para la Sega genesis que fue la respuesta a Donky Kong de Snes, y la respuesta fue muy buena, trayendo una segunda parte. Y lo quería poner en el fic porque cumple la misma función que en el juego, repeler una tiranía de robots. Aparte que con junto a Sonic, me encanta. Gracias a los reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos dias a todos! Me reporto con un nuevo capitulo! Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Day 5: Sigues tú

Ray y Sheena habían desmantelado cada organización criminal enemiga de los Hard Corps, interrogando a cada líder sobre el asesinato del comandante Doyle pero recibían la verdad de aquellas personas, incluso con el detector de mentiras. Ninguno de ellos fue. Parecía un laberinto sin salida. Un tipo dio la información acerca de un grupo criminal situado en el Dorado, México. Habían negociado con ellos de robar armas que iban a la base de los Hard Corps que Doyle llevaría, luego las venderían al mercado negro mexicano. Ray y Sheena fueron hasta el lugar.

Los Muertos, así se hacían llamar la banda criminal que asolaba la tranquila ciudad de el Dorado. Gente que se pintaba la cara como calaveras, para inspirar miedo en los enemigos. No había mucha información sobre ellos en los archivos de los Hard Corps, era un grupo fuera del radar. Los Muertos apenas los vieron, comenzaron a disparar, Sheena sobrevolaba los cielos con la nave, lanzando misiles que impactaban en las torres donde el enemigo disparaba. Ray Poward con todo su arsenal eliminaba a cada miembro de Los Muertos, el solo contra toda una inmensidad de ellos. La batalla duró una hora, la victoria le pertenecía a los miembros de los Hard Corps. Ponían contra la pared a los sobrevivientes de esa banda criminal, esposados y sin posibilidades de escapar. Sheena los amenazaba con desaparecerlos con los misiles mientras Ray se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Bueno muchachos, se que quieren despedazarnos con esos bates de beisbol nuestras cabezas pero hoy no será ese dia. Uno de sus contactos nos dijo que querían robar nuestras armas y matarían al comandante Doyle para conseguirlas. Él murió hace unos dias en Central Park y como todo defensor de la paz, tenía un millar de enemigos. Ahora a lo que quiero llegar ¿Ustedes lo mataron?

Ray solo recibió la verdad acompañada por insultos y amenazas. El Hard Corp se rió por eso.

-Oímos que gente de otro país quería muerto a ese Doyle. Dicen que son dos tipos.

-¿Quien dice? -Preguntó Ray al miembro de la banda.

-Las voces... Son tan peligrosos que pueden destruir un ejército entero, son australianos.

-Pero a mi no... Sheena, cambio de planes. Nos vamos a Australia.

Los dos Hard Cops se fueron dejando a los Muertos esposados, arrodillados y encerrados en una camioneta que ellos habían robado. Era un regalo perfecto para las fuerzas policiales, que pensarán que es navidad.

.  
Busán. Corea del Sur. 11:30hs

Partidas ganadas, una tras otra. Los dos eran invencibles en cada juego que ponían. Vectorman y Dva se entendían muy bien, su relación amistosa no empezó del todo bien pero iba cada vez mejor. Bromeaban y charlaban de cualquier cosa. Eran como hermanos. Iban a ser las doce del mediodía y la gamer no pegó el ojo en toda la noche, estaba cansada pero quería seguir jugando. El orbot con nombre le sugería dormir pero ella insistía en seguir adelante.

-Dva mira tu cara, mira esas ojeras. Pareces esa muñeca maldita.

-¿Annabelle? ¿Tanto me odias? Mejor me hubieras comparado con Carrie. Es bonita como yo.

-¿Bonita o maldita? Insultaste a un par de jugadores por una estupidez. Ve a dormir. -Vectorman seguía insistiendo.

-No pasa nada. -Luego de decir eso, Dva bostezó. -Sólo estoy imitando un animal, no tengo sueño.

-Bueno si no tienes sueño ¿Hablamos? -Sugirió Vectorman mientras apagaba la consola.

-Esta bien, empieza. Tú querías hablar así que, habla.

El orbot se frotó su cabeza. -Uf, okey eh. Cuando te vi bueno te vimos, no hemos visto a tus padres ¿Están aquí?

-No ellos... No están. -La gamer coreana se recostó el el cómodo suelo. -Papá se marchó y mamá murió hace unos años. -Ella soltó un suspiro. -¿Y tú?

-Soy un robot, nací de una fábrica. Como me ves, era un simple recolector de basura. Tiraba todo lo que no servía al Sol hasta que... Llegó La guerra. Me obligaron a matar a mis creadores sin preguntarme, no sabía nada de la guerra hasta que fui al campo de batalla.

-Y... ¿Que viste? -Preguntó ella mirándolo.

-No querrás saber. Humanos y máquinas se disparaban sin duda. Yo no sabía que hacer, ambos bandos querían lo mejor pero siempre se tiene que recurrir a la guerra. Como te había contado, me mandaron a una fábrica, la misma que me encontró Conrad, ahí fue donde decidí estar del bando de los humanos. Ustedes tenían mala reputación a lo largo de los años pero todavía tenían mucho que aprender. Así que, agarré barriles con petróleo y disparé. Todos los robots volaron y la fábrica quedó destruida. La nieve la tapó y me dejó encerrado.

-Ah, y ahí fue cuando te dormiste. Luego apareció Hart, es un buen chico.

-Parece que no pero cuando lo vi, el era la representación de lo que yo defendía aquel día. Además, lo quiero como un amigo.

-Desearía que ustedes dos hubieran aparecido cuando estaba sola. -Dva cerró sus ojos soltando un bostezo. -Mis padres peleaban y yo me escondía en mi armario. Jugaba y jugaba para no escucharlos, me hacía falta un hermano o un... Amigo para refugiarme en sus brazos. -La chica se acurrucó en el suelo, el sueño la vencía. -Ustedes son lo mejor que me... Ah pasado... Mmmm... Los quiero.

Dva se dejó vencer por el profundo sueño. Vectorman rió por lo bajo y alzó a la chica, llevándola a la cama tapándola con las sábanas, dejándola cómoda. El orbot le golpeó la cabeza tiernamente haciéndole que éste se la quede viendo un buen rato. Luego de eso, Vectorman asentó y prendió la consola.

.

Empresas Volskaia. Rusia. 18:20hs.

Los guardias dejaron entrar apenas la vieron, era un símbolo olímpico y una inspiración para la nación. Aleksandra Zaryanova consiguió una reunión después de un mes con la señora Volskaya ya que era difícil de encontrar. Llegando a la parte superior del edificio, Zarya fue recibida por una secretaria y la condujo hasta la oficina, en donde la empresaria rusa la esperaba sentada en su sillón con las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en la mesa. La secretaria dejó entrar a Zarya y cerró la puerta.

-Es un honor tener aquí Zary-

-¿En que momento sus Sviatagor fueron robados?

Zarya interrumpió a la empresaria yendo al grano y sin rodeos, a ella no le gustaba perder el tiempo ya que armas poderosas fueron robadas. La señora Volskaya se quedó tildada viéndola unos momentos para luego poner una mano debajo de la mesa mientras se aclaraba la voz. Zarya siguió cada movimiento, estando alerta.

-Un cargamento de mis maquinas fue robado en pleno pacífico, empresarios americanos querían mis productos y alguien nos entregó. Enviaron una señal a la marina japonesa pero no la recibieron.

-¿Es la verdad? Noté que esas maquinas tenían el número de fábrica todavía cuando los vi. - Zarya apoyando sus poderosas manos en la mesa.

-Es la verdad. -Respondió secamente.

-Volskaya.

-Si. -Volvió a repetir de la misma manera.

-Algo que no entiendo es que si robaron los Sviatagor, tendrían que estar en otra parte del mundo y no en el mismo país que fueron creados. Presiento que esconde algo.

La empresaria rusa solo se quedó viéndola fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear y con una mirada fría. La mujer solo sonrió para luego poner otra vez aquella cara sin sentimientos.

-Nuestros militares siempre alagaron tu forma de ser, hasta cuando nos reunimos hablan de ti como si fueras un dios... Y esa clase de cosas es la que te llevan a ser molesta para otros.

Zarya no lo podía creer cuando vio que Volskaya sacó una pistola debajo de la mesa, apuntándole a su cabeza. Ella retrocedió unos pasos atrás con la furia en sus manos y no tenía ningún arma para defenderse.

-No quería hacer esto pero no hay otra elección. -Dijo Katia levantándose de la silla. -Lo siento si dañé tus sentimientos.

-Traidora... Traidora ¡TRAIDORA! -Gritó la rusa abalanzándose sobre Katia.

Un fuerte golpe hicieron que Aleksandra cayera al suelo, no había sido Volskaya y nunca iba a poder por su tamaño comparado con el de ella. Zarya se refregó su cabeza y alzó la vista, sus ojos se congelaron y su rostro mostró preocupación. Un hombre de armadura avanzada tecnológicamente, estaba sujetado al techo con sus manos metálicas. Se soltó y cayó cerca de la sorprendida Zarya.

-Tu...

-Si rusita, soy yo. -Dijo el hombre.

-Deadeye Joe. -La rusa lo nombró y se levantó del suelo lista para pelear con sus puños. -De todos los lugares te tenía que encontrar aquí.

-Bueno querida, negocios son negocios. Y dime una cosa ¿Seguro que tus puñecitos podrán contra esto?

El terrorista Deadeye Joe sacó detrás de su espalda su pistola de gran calibre, disparó varias veces contra Zarya, haciendo que ella corriera a la puerta con varios agujeros en su cuerpo. La rusa huía pero hasta la seguridad de Katia Volskaya estaban con ese malvado ser. Todos juntos disparaban ráfagas, las balas destruían la pared, los cuadros y hasta las ventanas. Zarya sangraba mucho, estaba rodeada, no tenía salida.

-Estos hombres son míos, les ordené que te desarmen antes de que pises el edificio. Y matarte será fácil. Muy fácil. -Deadeye Joe reía mientras seguía el camino carmesí.

Zarya con toda su fuerza le lanzó una silla a Joe pero éste la agarró en el momento justo y se le devolvió de forma agresiva. La rusa además de una silla, recibió tres balazos en el pecho que ni su chaleco antibalas pudieron detenerlos. Ella cayó rendida, como podía se apoyó contra la pared manchando con sangre sus manos. Deadeye Joe se colocó frente a ella y a su lado, Katia Volskaia, apuntaban a la derrotada rusa.

-Traido... Traidora... Hija de puta Katia, tú y toda tu familia. -Zarya escupió sangre débilmente. -Y tú Joe ¿Que me... Vas a hacer?

-Te pensaba perdonar tu vida ¿Crees que haría eso? Puf, ni con niños puedo hacer eso. Te cortaré la cabeza y la voy a poner en mi salón como trofeo. La de Doyle no la pude quitar, no tenía tiempo ¿No te enteraste? Maté al comandante Doyle. Era una molestia para nuestros planes... Como tú. -Deadeye Joe apuntó a la cabeza de Zarya.

-Te detendrán, todos querrán un poco de tu vida, hasta los Overwatch. -Dijo débilmente la rusa.

-Con Overwatch tengo otros planes, no la destruiré por fuera como los Hard Corps... La destruiré... Por dentro.

Deadeye Joe junto con Katia Volskaya, vaciaron sus cargadores al igual que toda la seguridad en el cuerpo de la derrotada y caída Aleksandra Zaryanova.

.

.

.

Cayó otro heroe, y Deadeye Joe va por todos. Perdón si es corto, es que el borrador de este capítulo también lo era y no quería poner relleno. Bueno, ahora las cosas se están complicando para nuestros héroes. Gracias a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there! Un nuevo capitulo recién sacado del hornillo para ustedes! Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora jóvenes a leer!

.

.

.

Day 6: Distracción y confusión.

Ubicación desconocida.

Los ingenieros militares y científicos aplicados en la robótica seguían las órdenes del hacker Noiman Cascade, conocido en el mundo criminal por sus excelentes ataques cibernéticos. Tras horas de arduo trabajo, él se sentó frente a incontables robots en construcción, agarrando una porción de pizza, comiéndosela de un bocado. El terrorista cyborg Deadeye Joe que volvió de Rusia, apareció por los pasillos escoltado por los guardias de la guarida secreta. Noiman agarró otra porción de pizza y por el reflejo de la botella de vidrio que había en la mesa, vió a su desquiciado amigo.

-Mira quien se apareció ¿Todo en orden Deadie? -Le preguntó entre risas el hacker.

-Como siempre amigo. - Le respondió -¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar con el jefe.

-El jefe quiere que construya a estos robots. No sé para que los quiere si en las calles hay millones de omnics. Con un celular puedo controlarlos.

-Pero por alguna razón lo quiere. ¡Ah! Hace unas horas vi a nuestra querida Volskaia. Me dijo que en un par de semanas tendrá más Sviatagors listos. -Recordó Joe mientras se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que hacías con ella? -Preguntó Noiman mordiendo la porción de pizza.

-Solucionamos un "pequeñito" problema, pero ya me encargué de eso. Alexandra Zaryanova se apareció y bueno... Me supongo que no tengo que explicar nada mas.

-Mientras no moleste está bien.

-Nunca molestará Noiman.

-Eso me agrada Deadie...

Noiman y Deadeye Joe asentaron para luego contemplar como las tropas robóticas eran construidas por los ingeniero y demás pares científicos.

.

Desierto de Victoria. Australia. 06:13hs

Apenas el sol se asomaba por el horizonte y el frío de la noche desaparecía. Los canguros se echaban a correr apenas escucharon unos pasos por la tierra. Los Hard Corps, Ray y Sheena, que con la información sacada de los Muertos de México, el asesino estaría por esta zona. Guiados por el GPS, llegaron a ver un campamento escondido entre las montañas y al parecer ahí se encontraba el objetivo.

-Mas de treinta hombres. Un tanque y dos de calibre 50 cubriendo las entradas y una patrulla en la entrada. -Sheena respiró tranquila.

La chica guardó sus binoculares y se puso junto a Ray Poward, que este ideaba un plan para entrar pero las probabilidades de que entren sin ser vistos eran muy escazas y un posible cruce con el enemigo era el resto.

-Hay que pensar bien. Si tan solo tuviéramos refuerzos.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Ray y Sheena se dieron vuelta con sus armas y pudieron ver a Jack Morrison con Ana y Gabriel Reyes. Los Hard Corps se saludaron con los Overwatch y luego todos juntos posaron su vista al campamento.

-Estamos en una... Investigación personal ¿Te enteraste? Mataron al comandante Doyle y las pistas nos mandaron hasta acá. -Decía Ray mientras se ponía al lado de Sheena.

-Eh no sabía nada de eso, lo siento muchachos... Nosotros estamos aquí por Zarya. Ella mandó un mensaje extraño diciendo de que fue secuestrada y mandó estás coordenadas. -Jack le mostró su celular a Poward. -Todavía no entiendo como esa mujer fue vencida.

-Oigan ¿Y si los que asesinaron a Doyle son los mismos que secuestraron a Zarya? -Ana tiró una suposición.

-Puede ser Ana. ¿Y ahora que sigue? -Preguntó Reyes a Jack.

-Ana nos cubrirá desde aquí mientras nosotros iremos por el flanco izquierdo ya que es el menos protegido. Ray primero, cúbrenos y Sheena se encargará del apoyo aéreo. Estén listos muchachos.

Los hombres de campamento prendieron fuego madera y pusieron a calentar una olla, preparando el desayuno para todo el campamento. Uno de ellos fue a buscar agua en los baldes con una jarra de metal. Él se quedó viendo unas ondas que se formaban y luego todo el terreno comenzó a temblar. Sheena con la nave donde vinieron ella y Ray se acercaba surcando el cielo australiano. Lanzó misiles a los barriles de combustible explotando la parte izquierda del campamento, dejando paso al equipo de asalto.

-Hora de la diversión.

Ray alzó su ametralladora con lanzagranadas incluido empezando a ultimar a los tipos que lo querían asesinar con pistolas y rifles. Jack y Gabriel entraron luego esquivando las balas mientras respondían de la misma manera.

-¡Tenemos que ir al almacén! ¡Reyes adelante, Síguelo Ray! -Ambos asentaron a la orden de Morrison.

Una rueda se acercaba al comandante de los Overwatch, él al verla saltó para otra parte viendo como la rueda estallaba el lugar donde Jack usaba como escudo.

-Junkrat.

-¡Todos verán las estrellas!

El criminal Junkrat mientras reía como loco, lanzaba granadas desde el techo del almacén a los intrusos. Sheena no podía disparar ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de asesinar al rehén. Era el momento de Ana Amari. Se puso cuerpo a tierra, calibró la mira, el viento corría del oeste pero no era problema. Ella apuntó a la cabeza del criminal pero tal vez los Hard Corps lo querían vivo y seguro Jack también. Ana apuntó a la pierna, esperó el momento y apretó el gatillo. La bala atravesaba todo el campo de batalla. Junkrat se cayó del techo con la pierna destruida.

-¡¿Quien es este?! -Ray miraba al malherido Junkrat.

-Un desquiciado... ¡Abajo chico!

Reyes empujó a Ray y disparó con sus escopetas al sujeto de gran tamaño con una máscara que cubría su rostro. Éste golpeó con fuerza a Gabriel con el gancho que tenía aferrado a su brazo izquierdo y esquivaba los siguientes movimientos del sujeto robusto a pesar de su físico. Poward lo hirió cortándole el tendón de la pierna haciéndolo quedar en el suelo, ahora era una fiera. El sujeto lanzó el gancho hacia Ray, atrayéndolo y atrapándolo con sus enormes brazos. Lo ahogaba con toda su fuerza haciendo que el Hard Corp se ponga morado por falta de aire. Gabriel no pensó en nada más que golpear al grandote con su pie. Uno tras otro, Reyes destruyó la máscara a patadas y lo remató dándole la escopeta por la cabeza. Ray pudo zafarse de los brazos del gran sujeto desmayado, recuperando el aire y poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias. -Ray solo recibió el silencio de Gabriel.

Ya con el enemigo bajo control, Sheena destruyó el centro de comando y las torres vigías. Después de unos intensos minutos, los hombres sobrevivientes junto con el gran sujeto y Junkrat, estaban esposados en fila y arrodillados frente a los Overwatch y los Hard Corps. Gabriel Reyes se posicionó detrás de ellos apuntando con sus escopetas a los detenidos y Ray los vigilaba por delante. Jack se acercó junto con Ana y Sheena. Entre ellos tres charlaban por lo bajo sin que el enemigo los escuchara y ni siquiera Ray y Gabriel podían oírlos. Luego de eso, Morrison se puso delante.

-Jamison Fawkes y Mako Rutledge apodados como Junkrat y Roadhog, se les acusa de asesinato de un militar y el secuestro de un agente.

-Espera viejo, nosotros solo somos ladrones. Bueno, de vez en cuando se nos va una que otra bala pero en ningún momento Mako y yo asesinamos y secuestramos a nadie importante. -Confesó Junkrat y Roadhog y sus hombres afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Si eso es lo que dicen, no les molestará que ni el ni ellas revisen su escondite. Sheena, déjanos e inspecciona el lugar. Gabriel revisa y tu tambien Ana. Ray y yo seguiremos con ellos.

Jack Morrison junto con el soldado seguían interrogaron a los hombres mientras que Gabriel se separó y buscó algunas pistas con respecto a las acusaciones, al igual que Ana y Sheena. Los tres se separaron, cada uno por zona. Amari revisaba los vehículos, Etranzi inspeccionaba las carpas y Reyes fue el encargado de entrar al almacén. Abrió la enorme puerta quedándose viendo cada caja con todo tipo de cargamentos.

-Mierda ¿Que es ese olor a podrido?

Gabriel detectó un extraño olor que provenía de un tanque de combustible, que se encontraba en un rincón del almacén. Se acercó a ella viendo que el tanque estaba tapado. Sacó los seguros y tiró la tapa. Sus ojos no podían ver otra cosa. Su estómago se encogió. Su moral y su cordura estaban por el piso. Gabriel se llenó de ira.

-Entonces me están diciendo que ustedes no fueron. -Dijo Poward por novena vez.

-¡Escúchame estupido, estamos artos de tus idio-

Roadhog no terminó de hablar, su cabeza explotó en pedazos y después varios hombres pasaron por lo mismo. La sangre salpicó para todos lados y solo Ray Poward se manchó su cuerpo casi por completo. Reyes descargó todos los cargadores de sus escopetas en aquellos criminales y recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Jack Morrison. Todos hasta los detenidos estaban sorprendidos por ese impulso.

-¡MAKOOO! Gritó Junkrat.

-¡¿Que mierda hiciste?! -Jack se posicionó frente a Reyes.

-Les hice un favor Jack... -Gabriel se ponía de pie. -Encontré a... Zarya.

Sheena fue hasta el almacén, entrando en el. Pasaron minutos y ella salió, agarrándose el estómago y tapándose la boca. Sheena levantó la vista quedándose viendo a sus compañeros, Alexandra Zaryanova estaba en el almacén... Sin cabeza.

-No puede ser. -Ana solo murmuró.

-¡Lo que hiciste no era necesario Gabriel! -Reclamó Jack su compañero.

-¿"No era necesario"? ¿Y todos los tipos que matamos para entrar aquí entonces? .

-¿Que carajo pasa por tu cabeza? -Jack siguió reclamando esa actitud rebelde.

Gabriel se levantó del suelo y se puso frente a Jack, ambos gritaban al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros los separaron y los detenidos insultaban a Reyes. Los dos se quedaron viéndose desafiantes pero Reyes sintió la mirada de Ana. Sus labios estaban tensos y sus ojos no parpadeaban, la francotiradora con todo lo que pasó estos dias pensó en lo que no quería pensar. Desde esa muerte misteriosa de Conrad Hart, ella sentía que Gabriel Reyes ocultaba algo.

.

Los Angeles 20:30Hs

Ni siquiera en la noche bajaba el agobiante calor, treinta y tres grados de térmica. Los chicos jugaban con el agua que salía del hidrante mientras sus padres charlaban con los vecinos del barrio bebiendo agua o jugo de cualquier fruta. Conrad Hart caminaba con una gorra evitando contacto visual de los vecinos mientras comía un helado de agua sabor naranja. Entre una casa donde una pareja de ancianos estaban sentados y otra donde vivía una pareja oriental, en el medio se encontraba la de Gabriel Reyes. La casa era grande pero simple, con arbustos frente a las dos ventanas que daban a la calle y un árbol cerca del garaje.

-Para estar ausente la casa se mantiene bien. -Pensó el periodista y agente.

Con disimulo, Hart caminó hasta la puerta y subió la pequeña escalera y rebuscó su bolsillo simulando tener una llave. Sacó una ganzúa y abrió la puerta, metiéndose dentro.

Conrad fue directo al cuarto que no le costó mucho encontrar y buscó alguna pista. Nada. Ordenó como estaba y fue al living, en donde vio una notebook en un escritorio. Pulsó el botón y la pantalla mostró un fondo azul y el nombre de usuario con la contraseña ya puesta.

-Es por esto que nunca hay que tener la cuenta abierta.

Pulsó ENTER. Revisó cada carpeta pero nada, no había nada, solo varias fotos de Gabriel y una junto con los demás Overwatch y la empresaria Katia Volskaia regalando nuevo arsenal. Al pasar diez minutos encontró en la papelera de reciclaje, unos números. Los dígitos estaban todos juntos pero no entendía nada.

-Los acertijos no son lo mío. Bah, la llamaré. -Conrad sacó su celular y marcó el número de Hana Song.

-Mira quien se atrevió a llamar. -Contestó la gamer.

-Hola Hana te tengo un trabajito.

-¿Ni siquiera un como estas o te extraño? Que modales ¿Eh?

-Bueno si te extrañe tonta... En fin, estoy en la casa de Gabriel ¿Te acuerdas quien era? El que me veía caer veinte metros abajo. Bueno, ahora estoy mirando su notebook y encontré unos números ¿Puedes descifrar que es?

-Por favor, lógica es mi segundo nombre. A ver, pásame esos números.

Hart con paciencia, le dictaba los números a Hana Song. Ella prendió su computadora y puso manos a la obra. Le costaba trabajo descifrar el mensaje en esos números pero no tardó demasiando. En unos quince minutos, tenía el acertijo resuelto.

-Conrad esto es extraño... ¡Suéltame Vectorman!

-¿Vectorman, quien es ese?

-¡Hola amigo! Soy yo, ahora tengo nombre ¿Lo puedes creer?. -Le dijo el orbot al periodista con alegría. -¿Todo bien por tu lado?

-Oye me agrada escucharte amigo. Si todo bien por acá ¿Así que alguien tiene nombre? Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Vectorman?

-Es largo de explicar... ¡Bueno! Te paso con Hana, me está agitando la mano. Parece que le gus ¡Auch!

-¡Gracias Vectorman! ¿En que estaba? Ah. Esto es raro, es un horario y lo otro es el número cinco. Pienso que ese cinco es un dia, tal vez ¿Viernes? El quinto dia de la semana. Y lo otro es un horario, diez y media de la mañana. Y lo demás son coordenadas y no me vas a creer en donde es. -Decía Hana mirando la pantalla con Vectorman a su lado.

-¿Donde? -Preguntó impaciente Conrad.

-Las empresas Volskaia. Si, las mismísimas empresas Volskaia. Lo busqué un par de veces pero las coordenadas me envían ahí. Si es lo que pienso es un suicidio ir allí. ¿Y si te atrapan? Conrad.

-Hana desde que estoy investigando esto ya estoy en aprietos. Y si eso es una reunión con alguien muy importante y encima con Katia, esto es muy serio...

Conrad se quedó viendo las fotos de Gabriel junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Su vida era investigar y descubrir la verdad a escondidas y eso que ser periodista era su segundo trabajo y no por tiempo completo. Él tomó una posición firme y apagó la notebook. Hana Song y Vectorman esperaron a que el joven Hart hablase.

-Próximo destino: Empresas Volskaia...

.

.

.

.  
Ahora si se viene lo bueno :O pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima amigos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Uff! Al fin pide terminar el capitulo! Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

Day 7: Sabotaje

Moscú 9:25hs

Conrad no sabía como los rusos podían aguantar el frío, él tenía puesto tres camperas térmicas que compró en Los Angeles antes de partir. Por ordenes de una puberta egocéntrica y un recolector de basura parlante, el periodista y agente esperó en la Plaza Roja. Él pasó el rato mirando la tumba de Lenin y dejó de estar quieto viendo el lugar ya que los oficiales rusos y algunos militares que pasaban por ahí lo miraban de forma extraña. Dejó su postura y Conrad actuó como un simple turista, sacando su celular tomando varias fotos. Al pasar unos minutos, Dva empezó a llamarlo.

-¿Porqué me mandaste aquí? -Conrad caminaba por la Plaza Roja mirando para todos lados.

-¿Así saludas a tu amiga? Ahora quiero que sigas caminando...

-Dva por favor no me digas que esa mini van rosa es tuya... Y mucho menos que Vectorman y tú estén ahí. ¿Así que era para esto?

-¿No te gusta el rosa? Vectorman quería que comprara una normal pero preferí algo massss... Mío. -La gamer rió a lo ultimo.

-Gracias por tener perfil bajo niña.

Conrad caminó hasta la mini van que estaba estacionada al otro lado de la plaza. Cruzó la calle y golpeó la puerta corrediza, tras un grito femenino de que se encontraba abierta, el joven la abrió y lo que pensaba era real: Vectorman y Dva estaban dentro y para empeorar, la gamer estaba al volante.

-¡Conrad!

-Hey Vectorman... ¿Tú manejando? ¿Donde aprendiste? -Hart le dirigió la palabra a Dva.

-GTA, como todos. -La chica le contestó a Conrad. -Ahora escucha a nuestro amigo.

-Conrad no nos mires así. Solo queremos ayudarte, Dva tiene razón ¿Y si te atrapan? No vamos a estar ahí para salvarte y mucho menos si estamos en Corea. Además, yo tengo experiencia en combate y puedo ser tu apoyo. -Decía el orbot.

-Eh... Yo puedo infiltrarme en los sistemas de la empresa, puedo guiarte con las cámaras. Si los Stormtroopers de Volskaya quieren asesinarte a balazos ahí es donde entro yo.

-Por un momento lamento haberte metido en esto Dva, si no te hubiera llamado estarías en tu casa jugando a tus videojuegos y no ayudando a un simple joven.

-Bah por favor Conrad. Eres mucho más que un "Simple joven" como dices tú. Sobreviviste a un asesinato, te infiltraste en distintos lugares y ahora estás por enfrentar un mayor reto y conociste al mejor robot. Tú eres un gran hombre y si yo participo en esto mi fama aumentará ¿Te imaginas los diarios? "Gamer destruye enemigos en la vida real" ... Ahora Conrad, ve y atrapa a los malos.

A la gamer coreana siempre la elegían como capitán del equipo en los torneos de videojuegos por sus discursos y por alentar antes de cada batalla. Hasta el ser mas bajo en moral era levantado por las inspiradoras palabras de Hana. El joven la miró sonriéndole para luego mirar al edificio donde tenía que infiltrarse y Vectorman hizo lo mismo. Ahora ellos dos pusieron manos a la obra. Dva prendió el motor de la van y se encaminó al objetivo.

No fue fácil meterse al estacionamiento, la seguridad de Volskaya era muy difícil de evadir y engañar. Dva dejó a Conrad y Vectorman detrás de unas columnas de cemento, los dos corrieron mientras la chica se alejó de ahí. Hart atrapó a un guardia y el orbot se encargó de golpearlo con un cono de plástico, luego con cuidado le sacaron la ropa y lo dejaron desmayado detrás de los tachos de basura, con el cono en la cabeza. Hart ahora podía pasar desapercibido ante las cámaras de la entrada el ascensor y Vectorman se hizo pasar por una maleta. Ser un orbot tenía sus ventajas. Ambos llegaron al noveno piso, salieron del ascensor y Hart caminó sosteniendo al orbot como si fuera un simple maletín. Hana le costó meterse en el sistema de la empresa, la seguridad informática era impresionante ante cualquier ojo humano, hasta para ella. Guiando a sus compañeros por el piso, les advirtió que esa reunión empezaría en quince minutos. Eran las diez y quince, solo quince minutos faltaban para ver a Reyes y Volskaya planeando otra jugada. Dva por radio les avisó que en las oficinas de Katia eran custodiadas por otra clase de seguridad, ahora con trajes negros y armas militares. ¿Como harían aquellos dos intrusos para ver la reunión, si hay seguridad reforzada en la oficina principal?

-¿Una idea Dva? -Preguntó preocupado el orbot.

-Estoy viendo todo el edificio en vivo por las cámaras... Es muy difícil entrar ahí, solo hay una puerta y esos tipos los matarán seguro. -Hana gruñó al no ver otra entrada.

-¿Los conductos de ventilación están vigilados? -Preguntó Hart.

-No pero tienen sensores de movimiento, puedo desactivarlos. ¿Estás seguro de que pueden entrar por ahí? Creo que esos tornillos no aguantarán su peso. -Advirtió Dva mientras con su notebook desactivaba los sensores.

-Si aguantarán. -Dijo Conrad. -Tienes que ser optimista Dva, guíanos hasta los conductos.

-Okey pero yo les advertí... Ahora suban al ascensor y vayan al último piso... Excelente, ahora caminen sin preocupación en la vida, actúen normal. Ahora doblen a la izquierda y suban por esa rejilla de metal tan rápido como puedan porque ¡VIENE KATIA CON MÁS TIPOS!

Como un relámpago, el joven y el orbot entraron al conducto de ventilación y en el momento justo, Katia Volskaya dobló en el pasillo. La rusa entabló charla con sus hombres mientras los intrusos se arrastraban por el conducto, pasando la muralla de seguridad. Conrad y Vectorman tenían a la vista toda la oficina, en la mesa había comida y jarros con agua. En otra parte de la mesa, había papel enrollado y marcador negro y otra puerta. Ambos buscaron la posición perfecta para presenciar la reunión secreta. Para que en conducto no se derrumbe, el orbot se puso del otro lado y el periodista en el otro, repartiendo el peso de sus cuerpos en el conducto. Hart sacó del bolsillo una grabadora y la puso en la rejilla. Miró su reloj y era la tan ansiada diez y media. La reunión empezaría.

Katia Volskaya entró a su oficina viendo la ciudad desde las ventanas para luego sentarse en una punta de la mesa, acercó la silla y dejó reposar sus brazos en la mesa. La seguridad dejó pasar al hacker Noiman Cascade junto con el terrorista y mercenario Deadeye Joe. El hacker solamente la saludó con camaradería excepto Joe, que solo asentó, luego de eso se sentaron.

-Conrad... Ese es el tipo que me arrojó en el pozo. El gordito no, el otro... ¿Te acuerdas del dibujo que hice en la fábrica? -Murmuró el orbot mirando al periodista.

Hart señaló a Joe y el orbot asentó. -¿Ese? Mierda... -El joven murmuró.

Con cuidado, Conrad acercó su mano a la grabadora y la prendió. La reunió empezó.

-Gracias por la comida Katia, me muero de hambre ¿No había pizza?. -Dijo Noiman agarrando maní.

-¿No pudimos hacer la reunión en otro lado? Me congelé hasta los circuitos mientras venía para acá. -Se quejó Deadeye Joe.

-Puedo prender el aire. -Recomendó Katia levantándose. Conrad y Vectorman se miraron preocupados.

-No ya déjalo, me tengo que acostumbra al frío. -Contestó el mercenario cibernético. El joven y el orbot se calmaron.

-¿Y los demás?

-Reyes no puede venir ahora Katia, tuvo un problema con sus pares de Overwatch. Nuestros doctores tampoco pueden, están con la célula alien. Y ni cuentes con el jefe. -Informó Noiman bebiendo agua de un vaso.

-Bueno, al parecer tengo que organizar los próximos movimientos. -Dijo Katia mientras se ponía comida en el asiento.

-Ya quisieras Katia. -Ella se quedó viendo fijamente a Joe. -Sabes que cuando el jefe no está al mando, yo lo suplanto. Así son las cosas.

-Ya basta de esas miraditas muchachos, vayamos al grano: Hace unos dias, Alexandra Zaryanova casi compromete nuestros planes, como lo estaba haciendo Conrad Hart hace un mes. Suerte que ustedes dos la mataron y Reyes se encargó de ese chico. Ahora hay otro problema, hay un agente de Overwatch que destruyó varios depósitos nuestros que tenían armas químicas, tecnológicas, nucleares y dinero. El agente se llama Gerald Lacroix, un franchute. Si él descubre cualquier detalle que nos conecta estamos perdidos, todos. -Decía Noiman cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese hombre atrapó a los míos. Mis hombres no hablaron y no hablarán. -Joe rió por lo bajo. -Reyes me dijo que se va a casar con una francesita muy hermosa, nuestra amiga hindú está invitada a la fiesta previa a la boda.

-¿Y el plan es que esa negra se encargue de ellos? . Sabes que no aguanto, cuando fuimos a su casa y la vi llorar por su vida, eso es una señal de que en cualquier momento nos traicionará. -Katia golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. -Yo digo que un grupo de diez hombres con Reyes al mando, entren a la fiesta y que ellos apreten el gatillo.

-Reyes todavía es un moralista... Bah me desagrada su incredulidad. -Comentó el mercenario cibernético. -No creo que Gabriel se atreva a matar a sus amigos.

Katia se levantó de la silla para nuevamente mirar la ciudad, con Joe y Noiman siguiéndola con la mirada. Los tres continuaron trazando planes para matar al agente Gerald Lacroix y su novia al mismo tiempo varios Overwatch de por medio. Conrad Hart y Vectorman con cada palabra que escuchaban se sorprendían por la dedicación y maldad por cada jugada a realizar, sin descubrir todavía el verdadero propósito de ello. Hart movió su brazo para rascarse su cara y el conducto de aire se tambaleó. Él y el orbot se quedaron viéndose. Desde abajo, Deadeye Joe alzó la vista llamando la atención del hacker y la empresaria rusa.

-¿Que fue eso?. -Preguntó Noiman comiendo maní.

-Que extraño, si hace unos días instalaron todo nuevo. -Katia se acercó más donde los tornillos se movían.

-Hubieras pagado algo mejor. -Joe se alejó lentamente del conducto.

Un tornillo cayó a la mesa, luego el otro. Vectorman y Conrad sintieron como caían estando dentro del conducto de aire, rompiendo una parte del techo. La rusa junto con Joe y Noiman se alejaron tan rápido viendo el desastre que habían presenciado. Mientras el polvo se disipaba, ellos tres pudieron ver como un joven y un orbot movían sus manos y tosían estando arrodillados en la mesa. Hart guardó la grabadora en su bolsillo y se percató de que la mismísima Katia Volskaya, Deadeye Joe y Noiman Cascade se lo quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos a él y a Vectorman.

-ehhh... Hola a todos. -Hart sonrió nerviosamente y Vectorman saludó con la mano.

(Sonic Generations ost "vs Metal Sonic")

-¡GUARDIAAAAS!

Katia los apuntó con su dedo y la fiera seguridad entró al lugar con sus armas cargadas y listas para matar. Como un relámpago, Harta junto con Vectorman salieron de la mesa comenzando a correr por la oficina de Volskaya, hasta llegar a otra oficina que había ahí. Cerraron la puerta y solo había un escritorio y la ventana rodeando la oficina, no había salida. Los disparos se hicieron escuchar y las balas entraron a la oficina.

-¡Mierda mierda mierda MIERDA!

-¡Sabía que pasaría eso! ¡Esos tornillos no nos iban a aguantar!

-¡¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste antes?! -Conrad tiró el escritorio acercándolo a la puerta.

-¡Te lo... Bah! ¿Te animas a tirarte por la ventana? -Vectorman agarró la silla, tirándola y rompiendo el cristal.

-¿Quien crees que soy, Tom Cruise? ¡No tenemos paracaídas!

-Puedo girar mis brazos como hélices... Agárrate de mis pies y... Ahora amigo... ¡SALTA!

Hart con miedo y adrenalina en su sangre, corrió y saltó. Vectorman como había dicho giraba sus brazos como un helicóptero, descendiendo por los aires. La seguridad de Volskaya rompió la barricada, al ver la ventana destruida, vieron como los intrusos escapaban por los aires y estos disparaban sin pensarlo. Las balas rozaban sus cuerpos, haciendo que el orbot se vea obligado a bajar la velocidad, para aumentar la caída. Conrad gritaba al ver como el suelo se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡Ese robot lo vi en otro lado! -Deadeye Joe golpeó la pared varías veces con sus puños metálicos. -¡Y HART SIGUE VIVO! ¡¿Como pasó?!

-¡Tenemos que matarlo! -Noiman se encontraba alterado.

-Mis hombre se encargarán de ellos. -Katia los tranquilizó pero era en vano.

-¡Esto no puede acabar así!

Deadeye Joe tras terminar de hablar, salió corriendo empujando a la numerosa seguridad de la empresaria rusa. El mercenario tenía un mejor plan.

Hart y Vectorman en el suelo apenas sintieron el asfalto de la calle, empezaron a correr con todo. Varios disparos se hicieron escuchar y las balas hicieron que los intrusos detengan el paso. Deadeye Joe en persona recargaba su metralladora mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo, que se habían escondido detrás de unos autos.

-¡Los dos están muertos!

Joe sacó una granada de mano mientras se preparaba para arrojarla. Sintió que un automóvil se acercaba a él por detrás. Se dió vuelta y disparó contra una mini van rosa que lo impactó, pasándolo por encima. La granada fue a parar al capó de la van teniendo la suerte de que el explosivo tenía el seguro. Conrad y Vectorman asomaron sus cabezas y veían como Dva les gritaba que se suban, Joe se seguía moviendo en el suelo, ahora más enojado.

-¡Escuché un tiroteo por la radio! ¡¿Que pasó?! -Preguntó Dva a lo que solo recibió un ¡Arranca! del joven y del orbot.

La mini van a todo motor se marchaba del estacionamiento. Dva pasaba por zonas peatonales, rompiendo todo a su paso. Puestos de verduras hasta de ropa. Hart se puso del lado del acompañante viendo las habilidades automovilísticas de la chica gamer a pesar de su edad. A la persecución se le sumó los asesinos de Volskaya con sus camionetas y al mismísimo Deadeye que ahora los perseguían por los cielos con su instalado jetpack. Y muy pronto tendrían a la policia de Moscú.

-¡Estamos en una plena persecución y tú elijes una van como vehículo de escape!

-¡Deja de gritarme Conrad estoy haciendo todo lo ¡Ah cuidado! -Hana gritó al sentir las balas que venían detrás de la van.

-Oh rayos... ¡El tipo tiene jetpack!

Vectorman tras decir eso, Dva y Hart vieron por los espejos retrovisores a Deadeye Joe acercándose a ellos armado. El mercenario cibernético gastaba cada cargador al igual que los hombres de Volskaya tratando de matar a sus objetivos. No importaba si se cruzaban civiles de cualquier edad, Joe solo disparaba. Dva llegó hasta un barrio residencial pasando por encima a todo, bancos, cestos de basura hasta señales de tránsito. Lo único que no vió fue un río que casi caía. Joe disparó contra las ruedas traseras de la van haciendo que sea difícil de maniobrar. El automóvil se tambaleaba por toda la calle hasta que cayó al río helado. Joe y los demás dispararon por unos minutos a la van que seguía flotando sobre el agua. Una explosión destrozó el vehículo haciendo que todo salga volando por los aires, los secuaces de Katia salieron de ahí tan rápido como podían, las sirenas policiales se hacían escuchar a unas calles. Joe solo quedó suspendido en el aire viendo como la van se hundía en el agua.

-¡Vámonos Joe! -Le gritó un ruso.

-Espera... -El nombrado gastó todas las balas de su metralladora donde había caído la van.

La policia de Moscú había llegado a la zona donde concluyó la persecución. Sin encontrar nada más que un vehículo destruido en el río y casquillos de balas por toda la calle.

.

.

Sip, los dejaré en suspenso muajajaja :D muy pronto subiré si es posible dos capítulos al mismo tiempo! Nos leemos luego y buen fin de semana pequeños lectores! 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho entregado! Perdón si tardé! Ahora a lo que iba: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Day 8: Preparativos

Bodega abandonada. Moscú 11:15hs

Tuvieron suerte de salir de esa, las balas pudieron haber acabado con sus vidas. La policia recorría cada rincón de las calles en el radio del incidente en el río. Vectorman había conseguido objetos y ropa "prestada" de algunas casas de la cuadra. Conrad Hart prendía una fogata con madera que encontró en un cuarto del la bodega, acercó la ropa mojada de Dva y la puso a secar. La chica con la notebook que consiguió el orbot, borró todo lo que tenía que ver con la compra de la mini van rosa, así no ser rastreada por las autoridades y por aquellos peligrosos sujetos. Hart bufó por ver mojada la grabadora con toda la información sacada de la reunión secreta, lo sintió como si la infiltración en las empresas Volskaya era en vano. Rezó a toda entidad de que el calor de la fogata secara el aparato y conserve aún la información.

-Bueno, ya borré todo lo que tenía que ver con la van, nadie ni siquiera con la policia ni la concesionaria podrán rastrearme. O mejor dicho, rastrearnos. Gracias Vectorman por conseguir la notebook. -Decía la coreana apagando el aparato.

-¿Segura Dva? -Preguntó aún dudoso Conrad.

-¿No confías en mí, mi querido Hart?

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que salgamos de Rusia, ahí confiaré en ti. -Le dijo el joven a Hana mientras se fregaba sus manos cerca del fuego.

-Con respecto a eso, amigos ¿Ahora que sigue? -Preguntó el orbot acercándose al grupo.

-Según lo que escuché de esa súper reunió malévola secreta, Satya Vaswani es una empresaria hindú, de empresas Vishkar. Hace meses había hecho un juego de arquitectura en realidad virtual y me dijo a mi para que sea la primera en probarlo.

-¿Y tiene algo que ver con Katia y los demás que quisieron matarnos? -Preguntó el orbot.

-Ehhh... No sé Vectorcito, solo decía que probé su juego.

-Creo que se me ocurre una idea. -Decía Hart mientras se levantaba del suelo. -Y si, tenemos que movernos otra vez, pero ahora el riesgo de morir es mínimo. Según Volskaya, Satya es de lealtad dudosa, podemos hacer que sea nuestro doble agente. -El joven rodeó la fogata para quedar frente a frente a sus amigos. -Como sea, tengo que... Tenemos que poner a Satya de nuestro bando y así tambien infiltrarnos en la fiesta de Gerald Lacroix.

-Queda una cosa Conrad ¿Como vamos a la India? -Le preguntó el orbot.

-Vectorman, Conrad, déjenmelo a mi.

Dva sonrió mientras entrelazó sus manos y se tronó sus dedos, para prender nuevamente la notebook y poner dedos a la obra.

.

Los Angeles. 23:30hs

Tras una fuerte discusión con sus compañeros y amigos de Overwatch, Gabriel Reyes fue suspendido por insubordinación por asesinar sin causa a un sospechoso y sin goze de sueldo. A regañadientes regresó a Los Angeles, para despegar su mente del trabajo y estar solo por tiempo indefinido en su casa. Encontró su hogar tal como estaba, todo estaba en orden como siempre. Se duchó con agua caliente, no le importaba que hagan veintiocho grados de calor. Ya cómodo con ropa informal, Reyes sacó una lata de cerveza de la nevera, se sentó en su sillón y agarró el control remoto, prendiendo la televisión.

-Ni siquiera hay nada bueno en cable... ¿Eh? ¿Quien toca a esta hora?

Molesto, Gabriel se levantó del sillón sin dejar la lata de cerveza. Se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla, se quedó quieto por unos segundos, luego bufó por ver a su compañera de Overwatch esperando a ser atendida.

-¿Que quieres... Ana? -Preguntó Reyes abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Gabe ¿Como estás? -Preguntó amablemente la egipcia.

-¿Sabes que hora es? Y los mas raro ¿Que haces aquí? -Dijo sin rodeos el masculino de barba candado.

-Solo quería visitarte, acompañé a los Hard Corps para hacer un trabajo cerca de aquí que duró unas horas. Y me acordé que vivías aquí y aquí me tienes.

-Hmmm...

Gabriel le dio paso a Ana Amari, que entró viendo el interior de la casa. Reyes cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina, abriendo la nevera.

-¿Quieres agua o gaseosa?

-Cerveza.

-Aquí tienes. -Reyes nuevamente se sentó en el sillón, luego invitó a la mujer a sentarse en una silla. -Y... ¿Todo bien? ¿Tu hija?

-Si muy bien, se siente raro estar lejos de Suiza. Fareeha anda bien, sigue con querer meterse en Overwatch. Esa chica es dura. -Comentó la mujer abriendo la lata de cerveza.

-Como su madre, mándale saludos cuando la veas.

-Siempre son mandados. ¿Como te tomas estas... Vacaciones? -Preguntó Ana bebiendo el líquido alcohólico.

-Meh estoy tranquilo, me llamaron luego de ese... Incidente. Quieren meterme en Blackwatch con McCree y ese ninja que encontró Angela ¿Ninjas en estos tiempos?

-Yo también me reí.

Ambos se reían por ello, rara vez Ana podía ver sonreír a Reyes. Algunas veces era por el alcohol y otro era por tener una compañía. La mujer luego miró para un mueble, viendo cuadros con fotografías de Reyes de joven y otras con todos los miembros de Overwatch. Ana sonrió al ver una foto que hizo que se levantara de la silla y tomase el cuadro, recordando viejos tiempos.

-No lo puedo creer... ¿Tienes esta foto? Míranos, todos jovencitos. Recuerdo este día, era el primer dia como agentes. El terrible trio, tú tenías a las muchachas locas. Recuerdo que Jack quería salir con una, no me acuerdo el nombre, y resultó ser que ella quería salir contigo. -Ana reía mientras se sentaba en la silla con la foto. -Esa misma noche fue cuando salimos nosotros dos a caminar.

-Si recuerdo.

Ana se quedó viendo la foto, para luego suspirar por haber recordado aquella noche. -Gabe, estos meses estabas muy raro. Luego de lo de Hart, te noté distante. Después lo de Zarya...

-Nos rodearon en Rusia, Hart no podía hacer nada. Y con lo otro, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Nadie puede morir de esa forma. Zarya era una compañera excelente. Ana... Le cortaron la cabeza. Vaya uno a saber cuantos días estuvo en ese barril. Ese olor... Y yo fui en verlo primero. Si tan solo no hubiera hurgado en ese barril... Dios...

Reyes se frotó su cabeza, queriendo sacar ese traumático recuerdo. El primer impulso que sintió fue en apretar el gatillo y asesinar a todos esos criminales australianos. Pero como dijo Jack Morrison: Fue una locura. Tal vez haber escuchado al comandante era mejor opción. Ana se acercó a él, posando su mano en el hombro, consolándolo.

-Lo sé Gabe, pero ¿Sabes? En tu lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero no somos asesinos. Somos algo más que simples tiradores... Creo que eh, te dejaré tranquilo.

-Okey. Te acompaño a la puerta ¿Te irás caminando?

-Tengo un auto afuera.

Gabriel acompañó a Ana hasta la puerta, abriéndola para que salga fuera. Antes de marcharse, la egipcia lo despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Reyes me mantuvo serio. Luego de que su vista perdiese al auto donde la mujer se iba, Gabriel cerró la puerta. Luego de eso, se tocó donde recibió el pequeño beso.

-Oh Que tierno. Haces que vomite mariposas rosas.

-¿Como mierda hiciste para entrar? -Preguntó enojado Reyes.

El mismísimo Deadeye Joe salió de las sombras de un rincón, caminando lentamente hasta las fotos de Reyes cruzado de brazos. El mercenario agarró la foto donde Ana, Jack y Gabriel estaban juntos, quedándose viéndola.

-Entré por la ventana. No sabía que tú y Ana tenían algo je. Dejando todo eso, tenemos un problema.

-¿Que? -Gabriel se puso firme.

-Conrad Hart sigue vivo. Si, el insoportable Conrad está respirando, tendría que estar bajo nieve en Rusia, como se había planeado. ¿Acaso no le disparaste con esas semejantes escopetas que tienes?

-... No disparé por razones obvias, mis compañeros se hubieran dado cuenta. Dejé que el chico se caiga a un pozo que había por ahí.

-Que casualidad que digas eso. Ese pozo del que hablas, arrojé un orbot que vio mucho y al pareces se hizo amigo de Hart. Ahora están juntos y esos dos escucharon importantes cosas de la que hablé con Katia y Noiman, y saben que vamos a asesinar a Gerald y a su mujer. Y escucharon que Katia y yo matamos a Zarya. -Joe agregó lo último.

-¿Que mierda dijiste Joe..? ¿Mataron a Zarya? ¿Mataste a Zarya? Espera... ¿La llevaste hasta Australia? ¡HIJO TE PUTA!

Tan rápido como un relámpago, Gabriel Reyes sacó detrás suyo una de sus escopetas reglamentarias, apuntando a la cabeza del mercenario cibernético. Éste se echó a reír levemente y luego de eso se acercó al cañón del arma.

-Ahora si quieres matar. La grandota fue una pérdida necesaria, si ella ponía sus narices mas adentro, todos nosotros estaríamos encarcelados. Tienes que agradecer de rodillas. Pero creo que fue un poco nuestra culpa de no ser tan prudentes con los Sviatagor.

-¡¿Era necesario quitarle la cabeza Joe?! ¡¿LO ERA?! -Gabriel amenazó con galar el gatillo.

-Cuando te uniste a nosotros sabías que se tenían que hacer sacrificios, y sabes que muy pronto tendrás que pelear con Overwatch... Con tus propios amigos. La visión del jefe no puede cumplirse si hay gente como Zarya.

-Que me lo diga él en persona, ya estoy harto de no ver a nuestro "Jefe". -Dijo el agente bajando la escopeta. -Ni siquiera sé como se llama.

-No es el momento. Aún no. Ahora a lo que vengo: Tenemos que ser más precisos con respecto a nuestros movimientos, y con mas razones ahora. Estaremos en contacto.

Deadeye Joe caminó hacia la oscuridad, desapareciendo como un fantasma y dejando a Reyes muy confundido. El mercenario lo dijo, muy pronto tendría que matar a sus propios amigos y a ella, Ana. Nuevamente solo, Reyes agarró la fotografía donde él junto con Jack y la egipcia estaban juntos y unidos. Gabriel solo se limitó a soltar un largo y profundo suspiro.

.

Desierto de Arizona. 06:30hs

Como todo guardia, la seguridad de la Agencia inspeccionaba a cada visitantes con o sin permiso. Revisaron cada rincón del auto de Ana que seguía dentro y con las manos puestas en el volante, dejándolas ver. Luego de la inspección, prendió el motor y se estacionó frente a la entrada de uno de los hangares. Ian, el jefe de la Agencia, recibió a la agente de Overwatch con camaradería.

-Hace unos meses solo pasabas y ya.

-Si lo sé señorita Amari, tuvimos otro incidente. Se nos infiltró alguien, burló mi seguridad como un gato.

-¿Sabes quien era? -Preguntó ella caminando junto con Ian.

-Ni idea. ¿Que te trae por aquí? -Preguntó el joven.

-Estoy investigando el robo de la célula alien. Quiero ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista.

-No tienes mucho que sacar, puedo llevarte a la sala de seguridad si quieres. Ahora está bajo tierra. Reformamos todo después del robo. Empresas Volskaya actualizó el lugar con respecto al sistema.

-¿Una empresa rusa es responsable de la seguridad de una agencia secreta estadounidense?

-Si también me parece raro, después de la primera Guerra Onmic, el comandante Doyle dio la orden de construir este lugar junto con Vishkar, una empresa india, aún mas raro. Bueno, el objetivo era almacenar cualquier objeto que ponga en peligro al mundo. Rusia en secreto, colaboró con nosotros y mandó a que Empresas Volskaya para que se encargue de la seguridad. Y todavía sigue siendo responsable. -Ian finalizó de informar al llegar a las puertas del ascensor.

Ana y el joven se metieron dentro y descendieron bajo tierra. Al llegar, salieron del ascensor, caminaron por un largo pasillo y llegaron a la sala de seguridad. Varios oficiales militares estaban a cargo de las cámaras monitoreando cada rincón de la Agencia. Ian le dio la libertad a la egipcia de revisar los momentos previos al robo. Lo único que vio fue una inspección liderada por Bahamut y algunos Overwatch con los Hard Corps, y como era de esperarse, la empresaria rusa Katia Volskaya. Ana notó que Gabriel Reyes no solo estaba ahí, si no que observaba a la célula alien de una manera inquietante pero disimulada perfectamente. Ella tragó saliva al pensar algo que no quería que fuera verdad, el cariño hizo que despejase esos pensamientos. Ana dejó la computadora y nuevamente se puso al lado de Ian.

-¿Y con ese intruso del que hablaste?

-Los programadores detectaron una falla en el sistema entre la mañana y el mediodía. Fue como si alguien se infiltrara y controlase cada aparato electrónico a su manera. Todavía estamos averiguando quien pudo haber sido. -El tono de Ian era frustrante.

-¿Quien regresaría a la escena del crimen dos veces? -Dijo Ana alejándose de la computadora.

-Un idiota seguro. Si mis chicos encuentran algo te lo haré saber.

-Okey, seguiré con la investigación. Gracias Ian.

Ana Amari se veía sumergida en un oscuro agujero, si se adentra mas no sabría si saldría con vida. La célula alien era un arma letal usada para exterminar cualquier cosa que se moviera y el que la tuviera tendría el mundo en sus manos, pero lo que ella no comprendía era ¿Como una forma de vida de otro planeta, haya desaparecido de un lugar vigilado las veinticuatro horas del dia? Ana con todo su corazón evitaba pensar en que Gabriel Reyes esté involucrado en el robo. Últimamente se mantenía distante y su fría personalidad aumentó drásticamente. Con solo pensar en el, la egipcia golpeó la pared del ascensor.

.

Río Ganges. India. 16:00hs

El sol se posaba por aquel río, fabricando un hermoso atardecer con su luz natural. Los edificios antiguos se tornaron anaranjados al igual que los templos haciendo así a varios funerales sagrados. Entre la multitud, una mujer con ropa de la zona y anteojos tapando sus ojos, caminaba disimuladamente observando cada rincón de la ciudad india como queriendo encontrarse con alguien. La misteriosa mujer se acercó a un pequeño bote, siendo tripulado por un hombre de sombrero y la mismísima Hana Song, siendo esa persona que la mujer quería ver. Ella se subió con dificultad, ya que el bote se tambaleó de un lado a otro. Ya con todos a bordo, el hombre del sombrero comenzó a remar y a alejarse de la ciudad, quedando en el medio del río. La mujer comenzó a observar a la pequeña Hana, luego miró al barquero, pero solo su espalda.

-No sé como hiciste para saber todo sobre Katia y su planes pero ¿Estás segura Dva, en que quieres hablar conmigo estando este tipo aquí? Mira si nos mata y nos tira al río. Ya arriesgué mi vida con tal de estar aquí. -Farfulló preocupada la mujer sacándose los anteojos.

-Estamos seguras Satya Vas... Yas... Bueno. Y tranquila, que estamos seguras. -Dijo la coreana dándose vuelta y viendo al barquero.

El tipo se sacó el gorro, dejó el remo en un rincón del bote y lentamente se acercó a ellas. La mujer llamada Satya quedó sorprendida al ver a Conrad Hart frente a frente.

-Dijeron que era hermosa pero ahora puedo afirmarlo. -El joven periodista recibió un pequeño golpe en su brazo de parte de Dva. -Por su cara señora Vaswani veo que ya sabe quien soy, de seguro nuestra rusa habló de mi.

-Reyes tenía que matarte. -Recordó la mujer india.

-Estoy vivo... Sé que Katia Volskaia está involucrada en algo grande junto con ese tipo loco Deadeye Joe y el gordito Noiman Cascade y también escuché... Que tú también, pero viendo como son las cosas, te metieron a la fuerza.

-¿Como sabes que no llamaré a ellos diciéndote que estoy frente a frente contigo?

-¿Y porqué estás aquí? Y si haces eso Satya tengo un amigo que está bloqueando la señal de tu teléfono ahora mismo. Pero viéndote no lo harás.

La mujer india miró a Dva y a Hart, para luego soltar un suspiro. -Yo estaba en mi oficina, estaba haciendo unos planos para una agencia secreta que se encargaría de vigilar alguna clase de arma.

-La célula alien. -Dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

-Si eso. Luego de eso, Katia Volskaia y esos dos se aparecieron como si nada. Los tipos me rodearon y ella quedó frente a mi. Joe puso un cuchillo en mi garganta mientras el otro me apuntaba con una pistola. Katia habló sobre un nuevo orden mundial y de una visión.

-¿No te acuerdas que dijo? -Preguntó la gamer coreana.

-Estaba asustada, no me acuerdo de nada. Luego Joe sacó una foto a los planos de mi proyecto y se los mandó a alguien. Luego ella se acercó a mi oído y me dijo que si llego a pronunciar alguna cosa o a mencionar a las autoridades, ella me mataría en persona. Pasaron los meses y después yo y mis arquitectos comenzamos a construir ese lugar. -Informó la india mirando el cielo anaranjado.

-Espera... ¡Aaah! Entonces fue así como robaron la célula alien. -Hart chasqueó sus dedos.

La hindú afirmó con la cabeza. -Además... Empresas Volskaya era la responsable de la seguridad... Escuchen, mi vida corre peligro. No quiero morir, solo quiero desasearme de ellos.

-Si no hacemos nada Satya, si tú no haces nada, ellos seguirán ahí. Estarán ahí riéndose de todos nosotros y vaya uno a saber que traman. Escucha, sé que estas invitada a la fiesta de los Lacroix y el próximo objetivo son esos jóvenes enamorados, tal vez sea una cuartada para desaparecer mas Overwatch.

-¿Quieres que te infiltre a la fiesta? ¿No puedes llamar a Overwatch o algún grupo que evite eso?

-Satya. -Hart se frotó sus manos lentamente. -Si hago eso, todos morirán. Prefiero seguir con el perfil bajo... Aunque lo de Rusia... Bueno ¿Que haras? ¿Seguir siendo su marioneta o hacer algo al respecto?

La mujer morena ladeó su cabeza, observando el hermoso atardecer sobre el Ganges. Aunque haga nada, su vida, y la de sus seres queridos, estaba contada. Ella marcaba cada dia como si fuera un calendario, esperando a que deje de respirar. Sabia que en cualquier momento la matarían, y con razones. Entonces ¿Porqué no internar arruinar planes? Satya suspiró para luego observar a cada uno de esos jovenes a los ojos.

-... Dime ¿Que necesitan?

.

.

.

.

Ana comenzó a investigar por su cuenta y Satya (Symmetra para los amigos) ayudará junto con Hart y los demás a evitar un baño de sangre en la fiesta de los Lacroix. Deadeye Joe le dio un golpe de realidad a Gabriel Reyes. Y se verá mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic! Saludos amigos lectores!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Nuevo capitulo recién sacado del horno!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Day 9: Noche carmesí

Moscú. 09:00hs

Los destrozos todavía seguían arreglándose después de esa intervención. Los obreros colocaban las nuevas y gruesas ventanas, otros arreglaban el suelo y otros se encargaban de cambiar los destrozados conductos de ventilación por unos nuevos. Katia fue igual al trabajo, ahora era interrogada por un par de policias. Ella se las ingenió bastante bien para persuadirlos y evitar nombrar a Joe o Noiman. Luego de una hora, Katia se despidió de los oficiales y se encaminó a su temporaria oficina. Pasó un momento y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?

-Señora Volskaya, Ana Amari está en la sala de espera. Dice que la quiere ver por temas relacionados con un robo.

-... Dile que pase.

Otra nariz que se acercaba. Katia lentamente se frotó su frente por tener a una Overwatch sin que nadie la ayude o se desagua de ella. Ni siquiera tenía su pistola por si llegase a usarla. Solamente contaba con un arma tan poderosa como una de fuego: Su mente. Tomó agua y esperó a que Amari llegara.

-Buenos dias Volskaya. -Saludo la egipcia entrando a la oficina.

-Es muy difícil que me encuentren pero estás de suerte. ¿Quieres algo? -Preguntó amablemente la rusa.

-No estoy bien, solo vine para hacerle un par de preguntas. Que lugar chico.

-Si lo sé, están reformando mi oficina. -Katia entrelazó sus manos dejándolas en su regazo.

-Si quieres puedo venir en otro momento...

-No, está bien, lo que sea para ayudar a un Overwatch... Y dime ¿A que vienen esas preguntas?

Ana por invitación de Katia, se sentó en una silla. La egipcia se quedó viendo cada facción del rostro de la empresaria, su cara estaba relajada y sin signos de nervios. Amari sacó una pequeña libreta con escritos conectados al robo de la célula alien. Leyó lo que recopiló para luego iniciar las preguntas.

-Estoy investigando el incidente de la Agencia, seguro sabe que de ahí robaron algo proveniente del espacio exterior. Ian me dijo que tú te encargabas de la seguridad en ese lugar.

-El comandante Doyle de los Hard Corps era el mas allegado a esa cosa, sé que el y sus hombres se enfrentaron a eso años atrás. Después de esa terrible guerra, mandó a construir la Agencia secreta con asociación de Vishkar, encargada de la parte arquitecta y a mi por la parte de seguridad, tanto en hombres como en tecnología.

-Entonces tienes las copias de seguridad.

-Por un tiempo Ana. La Agencia ya tiene un sistema de vigilancia instalado. Luego de un par de dias inspeccionando, nos la mandan. La revisamos por segunda vez y luego se elimina. Es rutina. -Concluyó Katia Volskaya.

Amari se quedó viendo por un momento a la rusa, para luego mirar su libreta. Katia sentía que este momento era una tortura. Primero los policias y ahora una agente de Overwatch. Pero por un lado veía algo bueno, notó la mirada penetrante de la egipcia se transformaba a una tranquila y relajada cara. Volskaya sabía usar una mascara.

-Para finalizar señora Volskaya ¿Supo del cambio en los Hard Corps? Doyle fue asesinado en Central Park.

-Si me enteré por desgracia. Mi secretaria me lo notificó, ahora está un tal... ¿Bahamut? -Dijo tranquilamente la rusa.

-Cuando fue asesinado ¿Recibió alguna amenaza al respecto? -Preguntó Amari. -Tal vez el que acabó con la vida de Doyle quiera eliminar a las personas relacionadas con la célula alien.

-No que yo sepa. Siempre me mantengo alejada de los problemas. Pero mantenerme distante no resuelve nada... Si llega a pasarme algo o recibo amenazas, se lo diré con urgencia.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar... Gracias por su tiempo señora Volskaya.

-Fue un placer querida.

Ana Amari se levantó y estrechó la mano con la de Katia, que seguía sentada. La egipcia le regaló una sonrisa, luego salió de la oficina dejando a la ocupada empresaria con el papeleo. Ana caminaba por el pasillo y antes de doblar la esquina, vio a un par de obreros dirigiéndose a la oficina en construcción. Por mera curiosidad, ella se acercó al lugar del trabajo. Los obreros casi terminaban de reformar la oficina, con una nueva mesa y puertas también contando con las ventanas y la pared.

-Estamos trabajando señorita. -Le dijo amablemente un hombre.

-Estoy viendo nomás. Una pregunta: ¿Que pasó aquí? -Preguntó Amari.

-No lo sé, pero cuando llegamos todo esto estaba agujereado, hasta las ventanas.

-¿Agujeros? -La egipcia puso cara de duda.

-Si, no sabemos y no queremos saber que pasó aquí.

-... ¿Puedo ver?

El obrero dejó paso a Ana para luego seguir con las reformas junto con sus compañeros de trabajo. Ella no podía sacar nada ya que la oficina estaría terminada. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el grosor de las ventanas. Ninguna empresa tiene esa clase material excepto los edificios militares y vehículos de combate. Ana golpeó sutilmente el vidrio encontrando o no, una pista.

-Antibalas...

.

Mansión Lacroix. Angeles Sur Mer. Francia 22:00hs

Antes de pasar las rejas, una camioneta se estacionó al costado de la calle apagando el motor y las luces. Dentro, Satya Vaswani con un vestido blanco se preparaba para salir viendo de mientras como Conrad Hart se ponía el resto del smoking negro y el orbot le ponía una barba y cejas falsas. Dva le entregó un comunicador que iba dentro de la oreja.

-Una pregunta Conrad: ¿Si Joe aparece como un loco y dispara a todo lo que se mueva... Donde estaré yo para protegerte? -Decía Vectorman entregándole un espejo al joven.

-Vas a estar con Dva, ella necesita mas seguridad. Si llega a pasar algo que precise tu presencia, lo diré por el comunicador. -Hart se miraba su barba y cejas falsas.

-Solo tengo una invitación, hablaré con Gerard si la seguridad no te deja pasar. -Dijo Satya abriendo la puerta.

-Creo que se creerán nuestra historia Satya... ¡Uf me matan los nervios..! ¿Lista?

-Si Hart.

Conrad y Satya se tomaron de las manos encaminándose a las rejas abierta de la mansión Lacroix. Dva miraba por el rabillo del ojo a ambos. En el camino, Hart se acomodaba el moño, le apretaba mucho el cuello. En cambio, Satya podía sentir su corazón rompiéndole la caja torácica por los nervios. Los guardias que tenían la vista puesta en la pareja los esperaban a que llegasen a la puerta principal. Ya ahí, la mujer comenzó a buscar la invitación de su cartera.

-Soy Satya Vaswani y el es ni acompañanteee...

-Me llamo... Emmet... Jones. Profesor Emmet Jones.

La hindú no sabía donde ocultar su vergüenza, hasta podía escuchar las carcajadas del orbot y la coreana por el comunicador en su oído. Pasando la seguridad, Hart respiró tranquilo, no sin antes llevarse una pequeña queja de parte de Satya.

-¿No se te ocurrió un nombre mejor? Profesor Emmet Jones.

-Así que sabes de donde los saqué ¿Eh? Perdón fue lo primero que pensé. Ahora en la fiesta, actúas normal y yo me encargo de encontrar a Joe y detenerlo.

-Si planeas detener a Joe, y dudo que puedas, si lo consigues ¿Después que sigue?

-No pensé en eso pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Piensa en algo...

Hart junto con Satya entraron por la puerta, caminaron hasta adentrarse en la mansión. Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los lujos que había. Los invitados no entraban y la fiesta se alargó hasta el pateo que no le faltaba nada en comida. Los músicos tocaban melodías ambientando el lugar. Al pasar un camarero, Conrad agarró dos copas de vino dándole una a la hindú.

-Esta es nuestra historia: Te conocí en el Taj Mahal hace unos meses. Eres un profesor de matemáticas en la universidad de Harvard y viniste a la India de vacaciones.

-¿Profesor de matemáticas en el Taj Mahal? Encajaría mas un director de un museo.

-Bueno pero...

-¡Satya viniste!

-... Amelie ¿Como estás? -la hindú puso su mejor cara.

Hart y la hindú dejaron de hablar al tener a la futura esposa de Gerard Lacroix. Ella saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Satya y a Hart le extendió la mano. El joven se aclaró la voz para poder evitar cualquier sospecha.

-Gerard le encantará verte... ¿Quien es tu acompañante el que se acaba de ir?

-Es un... Amigo. Le dije que se divierta.

-Ah Satya. -Amelie sonrió al ver a Hart mezclándose por la gente.

Conrad se introdujo en la fiesta buscando al objetivo del mercenario que intentó matarlo. Con toda la gente amontonada y bailando no tenía la vista perfecta. Miró para arriba observando un segundo piso con menos gente y a la misma vez, teniendo toda la vista a las personas de abajo, hasta los que estaban en el patio. Con un vaso de vino y la barba falsa picándole el mentón, Hart pisaba los escalones subiendo hasta el segundo piso. No había nada extraño solo un bar con algunas parejas, amigos y una mujer bebiendo sola y sentada frente a la barra. Conrad se acercó al balcón apoyándose en una de las columnas teniendo todo vigilado.

-¿Dva escuchas? -El joven acercó su mano al oído.

Primero escuchó unas risas de la coreana y del orbot. -Te pasaste con ese nombre Conrad ¿Y encontraste a Gerard?

-Todavía no, vi a su mujer. El lugar está lleno de gente, se me va a ser imposible encontrarlo y si Joe ataca, esto será una carnicería. ¿Satya entró en contacto?

-Si ya le avisé que si ve algo que se esconda, imagínate si Joe la ve y contigo. -Dijo Vectorman.

-Esperemos que no sea así... Chicos los estaré informando. -Hart terminó la comunicación.

El joven bebió un poco del vino mientras miraba a cada grupo de personas buscando al francés. Dejando de lado el peligro por venir, la fiesta era agradable, todos reían disfrutando de la noche. Pudo ver a Satya conversando con la esposa de Gerard y un grupo de personas, al parecer eran mas empresarios. Hart curioseó el bar detrás suyo y al verlo calmó sus nervios tras tener a la francotiradora egipcia Ana Amari unos pasos adelante. Disimuladamente se sentó en una de las sillas al observar que una mujer de cabellera rubia con acento europeo se le acercó. Hart pidió una bebida al escuchar la conversación ajena.

-Ven a la fiesta Ana, te estás perdiendo la diversión ¿Es porque Gabriel no vino?

-Nada de eso Angela, estoy cansada por los viajes que hice. Primero Los Angeles, Moscú y ahora aquí. Parece que no pero investigar ese robo hace que uno pierda la cabeza.

-Como doctora deja que te recomiende algo: Deja eso a otras personas, los Hard Corps con la poca información que tienen están avanzando. Pero me da curiosidad ¿Que encontraste? -Preguntó la doctora Angela.

-Pasé por la Agencia donde contenían esa cosa del espacio, después de fui a Rusia a hablar con Katia Volskaya. De ahí saqué que su oficina pasó por una actualización de muebles y de ventanas ¡Ah! Las ventanas eran antibalas. -Ana terminando de hablar vio que un hombre de barba se manchó con vino su smoking. -Uh pobre... En fin, esto me está agotando.

-Creo que sería mejor que les dijeras a los Hard Corps de lo que encontraste. Tal vez ellos puedan tener mas chances de encontrar al responsable... Ana, deja de beber. ¡Vamos abajo!

-Tienes razón, es la fiesta de nuestro amigo.

-¡Esa es la actitud!

Hart veía como las dos damas bajaban las escaleras mientras con una servilleta se secaba la camisa. Sonrió al no ser el único que está investigando el robo de la Agencia. Luego de unos minutos, Conrad nuevamente reanudó la búsqueda de Gerard Lacroix. Se acercó al palco viendo otra vez a cada persona.

.

Dva y Vectorman desde un celular miraban videos divertidos matándose a carcajadas sin dejar se seguir atentos a la fiesta. Luego de eso, ambos se limitaron a escuchar todo lo que pasaba ahí dentro. La gamer ser lamentaba al no tener ojos adentro, ya que la casa no tenía cámaras de seguridad. Vectorman dibujaba garabatos en el vidrio trasero de la camioneta. Se percató de que a lo lejos, unos vehículos se iban por el lado izquierdo metros atrás alarmando al orbot. Avisó a Dva de ese peligro y ella rápidamente se puso los auriculares y activó el micrófono.

-¡Hart, Satya! ¡Ahí vienen! ¡¿Hola?! ¡HOLA! Bloquearon la comunicación.

-Oh mierda... -Maldijo Vectorman golpeando el asiento de la camioneta. -Tengo que avisarles.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dijo Hart? Dijo que te quedes conmigo.

-¿Y quien va a avisarles entonces? ¡Estarás bien Dva!

-... Ve.

Ella le abrió la puerta y Vectorman corría con toda velocidad, pasando el muro de un salto para terminar correr por el medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

.

Las bromas iban y venían entre ellos. Gerard era felicitado por sus compañeros de Overwatch, uno era enorme físicamente y uno era enano con un agradable acento sueco que lo hacían el objeto de bromas por parte de ellos. Los otros dos eran Jack Morrison que a su lado se encontraba el gorila Winston . Hart pudo divisarlos debajo de la araña colgada del techo, bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras intentaba comunicarse con Dva y Vectorman. Su respiración aumentó al no tener contacto con ellos, la señal se había ido. Conrad desesperadamente buscó entre la multitud a Gerard Lacroix empujando la muchedumbre que se interponía en el camino. Satya tembló al no tener conexión con la gamer y el orbot, quería comunicarse pero no podía. La hindú dejó de hablar con Amelie dejándola con las personas que charlaba. Hart maldijo al ver la gente del patio gritar.

Es sonido de las metralladoras provenientes del patio trasero hicieron que la gente grite de horror, unos hombres bien armados liderados por el mercenario cibernético Deadeye Joe eliminaban a cada estorbo ya sean hombres y mujeres.

-¡Éste es un regalo para ti Gerard!.

Joe lanzó granadas a la gente amontonada, envolviéndola en fuego matándolas lentamente. La gente adentro corrió hasta las salidas pero los que intentaron escapar eran asesinados por mas enemigos. Hart corrió hacia Gerald, empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Gerard escóndase!

-¡Mi mujer! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ AMELIE?!

Los miembro de Overwatch al no contar con sus armas tomaron sillas para defenderse contra las hordas que penetraban en la mansión. Al noquear unos cuantos, Jack tomó las armas repartiéndoselas a sus amigos comenzando la defensa. Ana y Angela corrían desesperadamente por el salón entre los vidrios y la sangre en el suelo, controlando a la gente. Hart aprovechando el tiroteo entre los Overwatch y Deadeye Joe, se llevó a la fuerza al francés que quería defender su casa.

-¡Escóndete te quieren matar!

-¡AMEL...

Conrad no tuvo mas remedio que golear a Gerard, no ayudaba mucho estando alterado, su vida corría riesgo en este momento. Desesperado encontró la cocina y puso a Lacroix debajo de la mesa, poniéndole encima una manta.

Superados en número y en armas, Jack Morrison no se rendía, pudo aniquilar a los enemigos con tácticas dignas de un hombre de guerra ayudado por sus compañeros. Joe al ver la perdida de sus hombres, con un machete, se lanzó a los Overwatch cambiando las estadísticas. Con toda una inhumana habilidad en el combate, Deadeye Joe inhabilitó a los agentes. Le cortó el brazo al pequeño hombre que al mismo tiempo usaba la extremidad cortada como arma cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeando a Jack Morrison y a los civiles que se interponían en su visión. Ni siquiera el gorila Winston pudo contenerlo, quedó malherido ante el machete del mercenario cibernético.

-¡Ya acabé con todos francesito! Nos ahorraría bastante en matar a todos aquí...

Joe recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Vectorman le arrojaba platos como única arma defensiva. El mercenario con solo su mano rompía los objetos que se les acercaba con el orbot quedándose sin platos para tirarle. Éste alzó sus brazos invitando al ciborg a pelear.

-¡Estamos solos tú y yo Joe! ¡No hay un pozo donde me puedas arrojar!

Deadeye Joe lanzó el machete a la araña que colgaba del techo rompiendo las cadenas que la sostenían, cayendo encima del orbot. Ana y Angela se escabullían entre las mesas teniendo una mejor vista, sus amigos se encontraban en el suelo luchando por su vida o tal vez solo adornando la masacre. También quedaron sorprendidas al ver la intervención de ese robot que hizo lo posible por detener al mercenario que caminaba entre los cadáveres de las personas. Entre las mesas Deadeye Joe escuchaba unos terribles sollozos desesperados de una mujer, él con toda su fuerza agarró las tablas y lanzó las mesas por los aires. Era Amelie la que se arrinconó en la pared suplicando clemencia ante la amenazante figura cibernética. Joe pudo reconocerla al instante, sabía que era la futura esposa del objetivo a eliminar. Al no tener la sangre de Gerard Lacroix en sus manos, el mercenario optó por su mujer.

-¡NO POR FAVOR NO!

-¡Cállate puta!

Deadeye Joe con tan solo un rápido golpe en el estómago, pudo desmayar a la mujer poniéndola encima de su hombro y llevándola como un trofeo de cacería. Un hombre de barba le lanzaba cuchillo pero en pleno vuelo, Joe agarró uno y lo devolvió al origen. La araña en el suelo se movía lentamente producto del orbot y su intento desesperado por salvar a Amelie. El mercenario solo reía y salió al patio, corriendo y huyendo del lugar con Amelie al hombro.

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Espera!

Juntos, Ana y el orbot movieron la araña que pesaba bastante mientras Angela se acercó a sus malheridos compañeros que seguían despidiendo sangre. Ella con su cara seria no podía ocultar su miedo ante una pérdida.

-¡Hay que irnos amigo! -Gritó el tipo de la barba con el cuchillo clavado en su mano izquierda.

-¡Estas vivo! Joe hijo de puta... ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! -Gritó el orbot ya liberado.

Ana Amari se acercó rápidamente a ellos, nunca en si vida vio a esos tipos que intentaron ayudar a derrotar al enemigo. Ella lo tomó de las mangas de la camisa al de barba sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

-¡¿Quienes son?!

-¡Espera suéltame! ¡Que haces me duele! ¡LA BARBA NO!

Ana quedó petrificada ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Era su mente? ¿Era realmente Conrad Hart, el que había muerto hace un mes y medio en Rusia, el que intentó hoy detener al cibernético hombre? Con el orbot agarrándole el brazo, corrió con Conrad al patio, siguiendo el mismo camino que Deadeye Joe tomó. Angela agarró su celular agradeciendo que había una muy alta señal, marcó el numero de emergencia e inició una inspección sobre sus compañeros, mientras la egipcia seguía anonada y sin aliento, viendo como el robot y Hart desaparecían entre la noche carmesí.

.

.

.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo recién sacado del hornito!  
Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños :)  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Day 10: Un ultimo trabajo

Ubicación desconocida. 07:00hs

-¿Que es esto Joe?

-Estoy sorprendida igual que Noiman. Lo que se planeó era matar a Gerard no traer a su mujer.

El mercenario depositó en la mesa a Amelie Lacroix todavía desmayada dejando a la vista de el hacker y la empresaria rusa. Deadeye Joe se miraba el cuerpo con agujeros de bala y manchas de sangre que quedaron de la masacre francesa.

-Todos acordamos en destruir a los Overwatch, Hard Corps, a cualquier grupo. En ese momento no vi a Gerard solo me topé con sus amigos y no se preocupen por ellos. -Joe rió levemente. -Eh pensado y seguro que les gustará, utilizando a esta... Belleza, podemos destruir no solo a Gerard si no, a Overwatch. Pero desde adentro. Nuestros bioingenieros dijeron que la célula alien puede hacer maravillas... Aquí tienen su conejillo de indias... Veo que por sus caras les gustó la idea, y seguro que a él le encantará.

.

3 semanas después. Base de Overwatch. Suiza. 10:00hs

-Deadeye Joe. Mercenario renombrado. Asesino en masa y con una larga lista para definirlo como una amenaza mundial. En la guerra omnic se lo veía en ambos bandos. Él no le importa si el cliente es un presidente, un dictador o un robot, él está ahí para joder. Su escondite, el mundo. Su vida pasada, un misterio. Nadie sabe que perversiones están metidas en su cabeza. Lo que sabemos es que vive para matar o mata para vivir.

El coronel Bahamut fue llamado por los Overwatch, el al ser de una unidad militar tenía la información sobre algunos criminales que los agentes no. Él junto con Ray Poward y Sheena Etranzi repartían carpetas con información exclusiva a Ana Amari, que ahora lideraba el equipo por el momento. La capitana los recopiló en una mesa para ser agarrados por la chica inglesa Lena Oxton y Angela.

-El comandante Jack tiene suerte en seguir respirando, me agrada saber que los que pelearon con él salgan vivos. Manden mis saludos. ¿Y el brazo de Torbjorn? ¿Estarán bien?

-Le ensamblé un brazo robótico coronel y mis muchachos estarán bien dentro de unos dias. -Dijo Angela con su mejor sonrisa.

-Eso me agrada doctora Ziegler. Lamento mucho la perdida de Gerard, espero que Joe no le envíe pedazo a pedazo a su mujer. Hijo de puta... Bueno, Ray, Sheena, hora de irnos.

-Si señor. -Dijeron al unísono los soldados.

Mientras Angela y Lena ojeaban el horrendo historial del mercenario, Ana iba tras el coronel de los Hard Corps. Lo alcanzó en el medio del pasillo siendo vista por sus dos mejores hombres. Bahamut hizo un gesto con su cabeza ordenándoles que siguieran, dejando solo a él y a la egipcia.

-Eh coronel, estaba investigando por mi cuenta el robo de esa cosa espacial, si le sirve de algo bueno, se que pasó casi tres meses desde ese incidente. Creo que Katia Volskaya está detrás de todo esto.

-Estoy al tanto del paradero de la célula alien pero antes de avanzar quiero tener todas las pistas resueltas. Tengo bajo vigilancia a Katia y a Satya Vaswani, son las únicas personas con entrada libre a la Agencia. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

-... No, nada mas. Coronel, gracias por compartir información.

-De nada capitán Amari, si sé de alguna noticia sobre Amelie Lacroix, no dudaré en avisarles.

El coronel extendió su mano para saludar con la de Ana. Luego el hombre se marchó tranquilamente por el pasillo, alejándose de la egipcia. Por un momento ella dudó en decirle que vio a Conrad Hart frente a frente, no quería culpar a Gabriel Reyes no sin antes obtener la verdad salida de su boca. Lo de Hart quería mantenerlo en secreto, aún.

-¿Como saliste de ese lugar tan helado Conrad? Vi que te fuiste con Reyes... Gabe... Quiero creer que tú no fuiste... A ver, según recuerdo, Hart era un periodista independiente. Ian seguro sabe su último trabajo, tal vez pueda sacar algo.

Ana Amari sacó su celular marcando el numero del jefe de la Agencia. Por suerte atendió la llamada. Hablaron de temas tribales, del clima y luego hablaron sobre Hart. Ian contó que lo del periodismo era algo aparte, solo lo hacía si aparecía algo importante. Empresarios, escritores, científicos y gente famosa. Ana preguntó cual fue su último trabajo como periodista.

-Creo que iba a entrevistar a una coreana, se llamaba... Lana Chang... ¡No no no! Hana Song, el apodo que usa es Dva. Creo que es una youtuber o gamer no se qué.

-¿Y cuando era esa entrevista?

-Antes de que vaya a Rusia... Espera... ¿Tú crees que..? ¿Hay una posibilidad de que Conrad esté vivo?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera... Estaré en contacto.

-Okey Ana, hasta luego.

Luego de esa llamada, Amari pensó en que Hart seguiría vivo con la ayuda de la coreana. Si ese fuera el caso, pensó en la valentía de aquel joven en meter a una simple niña que juega videojuegos. Pero ahora Hart era segunda cosa importante, lo que era de prioridad realmente es encontrar sana y salva a Amelie Lacroix, la mujer de su amigo Gerard Lacroix.

.

Busán. Corea del Sur. 09:00hs

Conrad Hart seguía afectado por el secuestro de Amelie Lacroix a tal grado que se echaba toda la culpa de eso y de la carnicería. Deadeye Joe se rió en la cara de todos, pudo vencer sin problemas a los Overwatch presentes en la fiesta y como premio raptó a esa pobre francesa. Ni siquiera después de la masacre no tuvo noticias de Satya Vaswani, pensó lo peor para ella. No fue capaz de ir con Dva a la camioneta a resguardarse ahí. La gamer y el orbot compartían la desdicha.

-No puedo seguir así ¿Quieres jugar Vectorman?

-... Claro Dva.

Hart maldijo al no tener ninguna pista de Amelie maldijo a todos los infiernos. Su investigación quedó estancada ahora, no podía mover ni un paso. Ya al mediodía mientras la coreana comía y el orbot recarga a energía, Conrad con lo poco que tenía recopiló todo lo que sabe: Según su investigación, la empresaria Katia Volskaya junto con el hacker Noiman Cascade y el mercenario Deadeye Joe obligaron a la fuerza a Satya Vaswani sin su consentimiento, a trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Planearon entrar a la Agencia secreta robando con éxito la célula alien. Los Hard Corps pidió ayuda a Overwatch con respecto al arma utilizada en la Guerra Omnic llevando también a una persona, el mismo Hart que trabaja en la Agencia y conocía la célula. Luego de la derrota el chico fue desaparecido por las manos de Reyes (Según Hart, por las intenciones de Gabriel, sin violencia) en el pozo se cruzó con el orbot ahora llamado Vectorman, que vio que Deadeye Joe trajo la célula alien sin que se percate de la presencia de la máquina. Al igual que Conrad, Vectorman fue arrojado a un pozo. Luego de una travesía por la mismísima Agencia e infiltrarse en la empresas Volskaya supo que, Alexandra Zaryanova fue asesinada y la muerte del joven fue planeada, al igual que la masacre en la mansión de Gerard Lacroix y todo lo demás, fue ejecutado por las manos de ese trio terrible.

-Todo eso está aquí, en esta pequeña grabadora... Dva ¿Puedes pasar lo grabado en un USB?

-¡Si claro! Creo que ya está seco ¿No?

La gamer agarró la grabadora, enchufándola en una pc dejándola que haga el resto del trabajo. Regresando a su ruta la chica notó que, el orbot temeroso, tenía en sus manos el celular de Conrad. La inquietud se apoderó de todos al ver que la llamada entrante era de un número privado. El joven se alteró con tan solo pensar en que Deadeye Joe estaría cerca o Katia Volskaya enviara "saludos". El teléfono comenzó a sonar una segunda vez, luego otra y otra vez.

-¡Conrad no atiendas la llamada! ¡¿Y si quieren averiguar donde estamos?! ¡Si pasa no nos salvaremos esta vez!

-¡Espera Vectorman! Atiende la llamada. -Dijo Dva con tartamudeo en su habla.

Hart solamente hizo un gesto con su cabeza. El orbot preparado a todo acercó su dedo y apretó el botón. Se escuchaba una respiración agitada y agua detrás.

-¡Gracias a Dios que atendiste! Soy Satya. ¡Esto se fue a la mierda, Joe está rastreándome! Tuve que robar un celular a un pobre turista, ahora estoy en una góndola. Voy a esconderme por un tiempo.

-¿Estás en un mercado o en Venecia? -Preguntó el joven agente.

-Lo segundo. Lo siento si desaparecí en la fiesta ¿Que pasó? ¿Gerard sigue vivo? Si es así pude lograr conseguir donde está su mujer. Amazonas, está en el Amazonas. Escondida en la selva. Mi gente de Brasil muy fiel dijeron que unos hombres tomaron un camión, yéndose en dirección ahí con una bolsa. Si la bolsa tenía forma humana. Creo que usaron mis instalaciones en Río como estación... Conrad... Muchachos... -Se oyeron sollozos de parte de la hindú. -Espero haberlos ayudado.

La llamada terminó. El trio pudo sentir el miedo al escuchar los sollozos desesperados de Satya. Era como una despedida, sabiendo lo que pasaría después. Al estar tan lejos, no podían evitar otra tragedia.

.

Satya Vaswani al sentir el suelo corrió rápidamente por las oscuras calles de Venecia con una tormenta amenazando con lluvia y relámpagos. Cada vehículo que pasaba a su lado su corazón latía de lo debido. Satya sentía que Deadeye Joe estaba ahí, mirándola y esperando para asesinarla. Tiró el celular que robó en un tacho de basura a pocos metros de su escondite. Era un edificio común y corriente, sin nada que levante sospechas. Abrió con llave las tres puertas, luego abrió la principal y como los rayos en el cielo, se metió dentro del edificio. Se dió una ducha caliente, tratando de relajarse un poco por la situación. Luego de media hora en el baño, Satya salió con una toalla tapando su mojado cuerpo hasta la cocina, en donde acercó su mano detrás de la heladera sacando una pistola.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso?

Satya Vaswani quedó petrificada al escuchar ese acento ruso unos pasos atrás. Se dió vuelta con la pistola lista para disparar, divisando a Katia Volskaya vestida de negro, mirando por la ventana desde el living, a Venecia siendo asediada por la lluvia.

-Siempre supe que nos traicionarías... Me traicionarías. Lo venía venir desde que lloraste por tu vida aquel día. Pero él te quería vivo. Lo dejé pasar... Por ahora.

-¿Está aquí? -Farfulló Satya.

-No tiene tiempo... Pero él si.

Lo que Satya temía se hizo realidad, el mercenario Deadeye Joe salió caminando desde la pieza con el puño cerrado. ¿Como no mo sintió cuando se estaba preparando para ducharse? El sujeto se detuvo unos metros delante de ella.

-Cuando fui a Francia a matar al franchute, vi que estaba ese robot molesto. El mismo robot que estaba con Hart en Rusia cuando escuchó una importante charla. Ahora a lo que voy ¿Conrad sigue vivo? El vehículo que usó para escapar cayó al agua, luego explotó. Te lo preguntaré una vez más... ¿Sigue vivo?

El primer reflejo de Satya fue apuntar a la cabeza y jaló del gatillo. Su mano tembló al no sentir el retroceso del cañón ni ver el casquillo de la bala. Joe abrió su puño tirando todas las municiones al piso quedando indefensa con esas dos compañías. El mercenario la tomó del cuello hincándola de rodillas frente a Katia Volskaya a la fuerza. La sujetó fuertemente del cuello y del pelo y poniéndole encima sus pies para que ella no pudiera levantarse. La rusa se mantenía firme mirándola.

-¡Por favor no me maten! ¡Tengo familia!

-¿Que familia...? Si, nos encargamos de ellos también... Lo siento Satya pero no quería que murieran al entrometerse en nuestra búsqueda... ¿Sabes? Yo intuí que nos traicionarías, hay que ser un león para pelear con los lobos... Y un zorro para oler las trampas. Y yo soy ambos.

-¡NO ESPERE...

Los rusos son conocidos por su personalidad fuerte y fría, pero esas cosas no podían hacer frente al horrendo momento que se estaba presenciando. Katia Volskaya ni con su frialdad pudo aguantar ver como Joe pudo asesinarla de esa manera, a tal punto de que la rusa voltease su vista a otro lugar, aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

-Mierda Joe ¿Era necesario?

-Es estos casos no hay que tener sentimientos Katia. -Dijo Deadeye Joe arrojando la lengua de la ultimada mujer hindú. -Tenemos que avisarle a todos de que hay que ejecutar nuestra jugada.

-Tienes razón Joe, ahora es el momento.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once con extra queso y anchoas jaja capitulo dedicado a Kaya16 y Montanahatsune92 :D Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Day 11: Selva Roja

Base de Overwatch. Suiza. 09:00hs

Los agentes sobrevivientes al ataque de Deadeye Joe se recuperaban excelente por cada hora que pasaba. La hija de uno de ellos, Brigitte Lindholm alegraba los ojos y el alma de los agentes. Ana Amari podía ver todo por la ventana como la pequeña niña jugaba a la doctora con su padre y sus amigos. Sintió que su celular vibraba, no le dio importancia ya que pensaba que era un mensaje. Vibró una segunda vez haciendo que obligase a la egipcia a fijarse quien era. Una llamada privada, no había numero ni siquiera sabía quien era, no lo tenía agendado. Ella pensó que tal vez era el coronel Bahamut avisando sobre Amelie Lacroix. Ana dejó de ver la ventana saliendo de la vista de sus compañeros yéndose a una parte solitaria del corredor, para hablar tranquila con esa persona.

-¿Como lograste conseguir mi número Hart? Dios mío... ¿Cuando dejarás de esconderte y decirnos todo? ¿Como sobreviviste en Rusia? Necesito saberlo.

-Todavía no Ana, quiero tener todas las pruebas antes de culpar. Quería compartir información... Sé donde está Amelie.

-¿Qué? ¿Como lo... ¿Donde está?

-En el Amazonas... Ya estoy en Brasil y en cuando tenga la ubicación exacta... Te avisaré.

-Hart... Gracias.

-Tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer. Hasta pronto Ana, lo siento.

.

Una semana después. Amazonas. 13:00hs

La lancha iba a todo motor por el río, con el sol de la tarde posándose sobre las nubes del cielo brasileño. Las alimañas sobrevolaban el vehículo acuático, haciendo que el orbot Vectorman se espante. Conrad tomaba el control de la lancha mientras la chica coreana se bronceaba la piel.

-Oye Dva. -Vectorman se acercaba a ella. -¿Quieres ponerte algo? Así llamarás la atención de los caníbales que hay por aquí.

-Esta niña tiene que estar de diez. -Dva solo contestó eso al mismo tiempo que se sacaba el sombrero.

-Bueno, entonces Conrad y tú serán comida de los indígenas mientras yo seguramente seré su dios.

-Llámalos nativos. Lo mas probable que pase es que a Hana y a mi nos reduzcan nuestras cabezas y a ti, te venderán como chatarra. -Habló el joven agente disminuía la velocidad.

-Eso cambia muchas cosas... ¿Falta poco para que lleguemos? -Cambió de tema el orbot.

-Según la información que robamos en los archivos de las estaciones de policia, un grupo criminal se esconde en el corazón de la selva. Las actividades criminales de ese grupo era vender cocaína en las favelas, reclutar ex convictos y robar camiones llenos de dinero. ¿Y quien crees que recluta toda esa clase de gente?

-¿Quien? -Dijeron Dva y Vectorman al mismo tiempo.

-Pensé que eran mas listos. Escuchen esta descripción: "Los oficiales se enfrentaron a un masculino con partes metálicas remplazando sus miembros humanos". Es nuestro amigo Deadeye Joe. Dice que también es responsable por el asesinato de docientos cincuenta y cinco policia.

-Tenemos que destruir a ese mal nacido. -Gruñó el orbot golpeando el suelo.

-Tienes que acabarlo Conrad... ¿Es aquí? -Preguntó Dva viendo como la lancha se acercaba a la selva.

-Si es aquí... Okey, éste es el plan: Dva, te quedas en la lancha. Si pasa algo tienes todo lo necesario para incriminar a los responsables de todo esto. Vectorman, vienes conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Conrad... Cuídate. Prométeme que volverás ¿Lo juras? -Dva tomó del brazo al joven agente.

-Si, además tengo un trabajo pendiente contigo. Todo estará bien Hana... Vectorman, vámonos.

-¡Te sigo amigo!

Hart agarró su mochila con lo necesario para la misión no sin antes regalarle una motivada sonrisa a la gamer. Ella veía como el chico y la maquina se adentraban en la selva amazónica, frotando sus manos impacientemente con nervios y soltando un suspiro.

.

La selva era todo una trampa, pisaban con cuidado teniendo miedo de que sus pies estén apoyados en alguna planta tóxica, o algún ser vivo tan peligroso que podía acabar con sus vidas. Conrad y Vectorman pasaron treinta minutos cruzando el Amazonas, todavía no había contacto. El joven alzó la vista al ver que un par de pájaros sobrevolaron su cabeza. Lamentaba no tener una cámara de fotos profesional, tener aves exóticas en su hábitat natural no era un espectáculo que se vive todos los dias. Continuando con la marcha, ambos divisaron huellas en el suelo, con forma de pie humano.

-¿Militares?

-Tal vez. -Dijo Hart mirando a su alrededor.

Dejando las huellas atrás, Conrad y Vectorman siguieron caminando. Al pasar unos minutos pudieron encontrar lo que tanto buscaban: La guarida secreta de Deadeye Joe. Resguardada por metros y metros de cables electrificados, con tal de proteger unos cuantos vehículos terrestres y dos helicópteros de combate. Patrullas de a diez hombres, tal vez criminales brasileños o mercenarios como su patrón. Edificios de maderas y otro de concreto que al parecer era el mas importante, ya que era el mejor vigilado. Cuatro torres en cada esquina del perímetro con francotiradores bien armados. La única entrada era la principal siendo la imposible de penetrar.

-Tenemos que esperar a la noche.

-Es lo mejor. -Conrad hizo caso a la obvia sugerencia del orbot.

Ya a las siete de la tarde, el sol se ocultaba sobre los árboles teniendo un poco de oscuridad como ventaja. Hart sacó de su mochila unos binoculares, buscando la parte débil de la base. La única forma de entrar era escalando la torre que se mantenía en el medio de la división del interior y del exterior de la base. El único problema era el francotirador, si herraban un solo movimiento serían descubiertos y asesinados en segundos.

-Soy mas rápido, iré primero.

-Sabes que te pueden destruir ¿No?

-Haré de cuenta que soy un soldado de elite, como aquel juego que jugué con Dva... Okey okey okey... Ahí voy.

Vectorman se escabullía entre los arbustos como un felino, sin hacer nada de ruido, siendo visto por Hart con los binoculares. Llegó hasta la torre, el joven podía ver como la maquina subía lentamente por las escaleras. El francotirador no se percató de nada. El orbot apenas divisó al hombre, lo tomó por detrás tapándole la boca y sacándole el rifle. Conrad vio la señal de que podía avanzar. El primer obstáculo fue evadido.

-¿Lo mataste?

-No Conrad. Ponte su ropa, ahora tenemos que saltar al suelo. Hay que ir por las camionetas sin que las patrullas nos vean, luego entrar al edificio por el techo. Nos subiremos y entraremos por esa ventana de ahí.

-De acuerdo déjame... Listo ¿Parezco un tipo malo? -Hart agarró el rifle y la pistola del tipo desmayado.

-Pasarás desapercibido por unos momentos. ¿Listo para saltar?

-Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Saltando de cuatro metros, Hart soltó un pequeño quejido tras caer mal. Se frotó las rodillas al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba detrás de unos barriles junto con Vectorman, al ver unas luces pasar cerca suyo. Ya de pie, ellos corrían por territorio enemigo agachados por los vehículos como se planeó. No fue difícil subir al techo de edificio, había cajas de madera facilitando así el trabajo. Al llegar a la ventana, notaron que estaba cerrada. Cualquier ruido provocaría una muerte segura. Siguieron buscando una entrada alternativa, y la consiguieron. Un guardia de adentro abrió la ventana, acercándose al palco. Apoyándose en la pared sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Éste se puso a fumar tranquilamente viendo la selva amazónica sin darse cuenta de que por detrás Hart y Vectorman entraron dentro del edificio.

El joven pensó que era navidad, tenía a la vista a las mismas personas que lo querían asesinar en Moscú. Katia Volskaya, Noiman Cascade y al buen vecino, Deadeye Joe. Los dos intrusos no podían escuchar muy bien la conversación de ellos, solo podía distinguir palabras fuera de lugar y palabrotas entre el mercenario y la empresaria. El hacker se mantenía distante cuando ellos discutían, como que se aferraba en su papel. Conrad maldijo al no avisar antes a los Overwatch de que sus investigaciones de la base eran ciertas, solo sabía que Amelie estaba en el Amazonas, no en que punto de la selva.

-¡Yo sabía! ¡La célula alien se está muriendo aquí! ¡Si todos me hubieran escuchado no estaríamos discutiendo!

-"¡Hay si hay si escúchenme soy Katia Volskaya!" ¡POR FAVOR! ¡No seas estúpida mujer!

-No quiero defender a nadie pero Katia tenía razón Joe, la célula estaba mejor en Rusia. Ahora contamos con biotubos con el ADN. El calor de la selva le afectó bastante según los informes de nuestros doctores.

-Joe hijo de puta... -Katia se refregó la frente varias veces. -¿Y la francesa?

-Está ahí con Moira. Le está... Esperen. -Joe sacó su celular atendiendo la llamada. -Hola si que... Co... Espere jefe ¿Que? ¡¿QUE?! okey.

El mercenario cortó la llamada y luego de eso, lanzó el aparato al piso con todas sus fuerzas rompiéndolo al instante. Katia lo miraba fijamente mientras Noiman tosió incómodamente.

-¡Tenemos que irnos a la mierda! ¡AHORA!

-¿Quien rayos te llamó Joe? -Preguntó la rusa alterándose.

-¿Quien crees? Están viniendo los Overwatch y los Hard Corps ¡Todos juntos! ¡Noiman y tú agarren los biotubos y tomen uno de los helicópteros! Yo me encargo del resto.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Deadeye Joe salió en dirección afuera llamando a los gritos a sus hombres. El hacker y la empresaria rusa tomaron sus pertenencias y corrieron al helipuerto. Entre las sombras y detrás de unas cajas, Hart y Vectorman apresuraron el paso, tenían que llegar a Amelie antes de que ocurra otra tragedia.

Las torres de vigilancia una a una, explotaron coordinadamente al mismo tiempo. Granadas que caían a la puerta principal volaron todo envolviéndolo en humo y fuego. Ana liderando a los Overwatch y Bahamut a sus Hard Corps iniciaron un intercambio de balas con Deadeye Joe y sus mercenarios. Entre las balas y las explosiones los helicópteros despegaron de la zona de combate, uno se quedó en el conflicto y el otro huía de ahí. Hart y Vectorman tuvieron suerte de que todos los guardias, ahora están concentrados en el ataque sorpresivo de aquellas organizaciones. Cuando corrían hacia el lugar donde Amelie estaba, sentían como las balas pasaban muy cerca de sus cabezas y agradecieron de que Deadeye Joe no los descubriera.

Ella al escuchar la batalla de afuera, se puso el chaleco antibalas y tomó una jeringa, golpeándola levemente. Se acercó a Amelie que se encontraba en un estado deplorable, con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

-De acuerdo querida, esto no dolerá... Por ahora.

La mujer gritó al sentir que una bala destruyó su mano izquierda, la misma que tenía la jeringa. Maldijo al joven que le disparó desde el suelo entre dolor e ira.

-¡Vectorman desátala!

-¡Me las pagarás hijo de puta! ¡Aaahhh! -Siguió maldiciendo sin dejar de retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Listo Conrad! ¡Vámonos!

El orbot se puso al hombro a la desgraciada Amelie luego de eso, Hart aturdió a la mujer con la culata del rifle. La misión estaba completada, ahora tenían que salir ilesos de ahí. Nuevamente traspasaron la batalla entre los camiones hasta el punto en donde entraron. La torre se encontraba en llamas y la cerca no tenía electricidad. Vectorman escaló con la mujer en sus brazos hasta saltar la barrera luego le siguió Hart. Antes de marcharse, alzó el rifle apuntándole a los tanques de combustible que se encontraban cerca de los camiones. Jaló del gatillo y la bala impactó en el blanco. Una seguidilla de explosiones destruyeron gran parte de los edificios y unos camiones. Hart sonrió levemente y luego corrió junto con Vectorman.

Deadeye Joe al verse superado por tan solo unos cuantos hombres, se vio obligado a activar su plan de contingencia. De su cinturón apretó un botón y la selva que rodeaba su base, se envolvió en fuego, atrapando así a los Overwatch, los Hard Corps y a Conrad y Vectorman. En varias partes del Amazonas se vieron afectadas por explosiones, hasta Dva desde la lancha podía ver las llamas haciendo la noche un infierno.

-¡Se llevaron a Amelie! -Gritó la mujer mientras corría con su mano izquierda vendada.

Joe solo gruñó sabiendo quien fue. -Ya me encargaré de él... ¡Sujétate!

Sonic Mania OST: Stardust Speedway boss (hd)

Él junto con la mujer en brazos saltó al helicóptero y éste por ordenes del mercenario, escapó al igual que el otro. El fuego comenzó un gran incendio obligando a que todos escapen de ahí. Ana y Bahamut controlaban la rabia que liberó Gerard Lacroix al ver donde su mujer era mantenida como rehén. Todos corrían desesperadamente por la selva, hasta los mercenarios de Joe escapaban con algunos camiones que sobrevivieron durante la batalla. Hart tenía los pulmones llenos de humo, su voluntad lo hacían estar despierto. Vectorman veía también que el humo afectó a Amelie, él y el joven agente aumentaron los pasos en el infierno. Los animales corrían por sus vidas también, otros no pudieron hacerlo, el fuego aniquilaba todo a su paso. Las llamas se hacían mas grandes con el viento esparciéndose a otros árboles y aumentando el incendio.

-Chicos por favor por favor donde están. -Dva miraba con desesperación a cualquier dirección.

-¡PRENDE LA LANCHA! -Vectorman corría con Hart y Amelie en sus brazos.

Mientras se subía depositó en un rincón a los jóvenes y tomó el mando de la lancha. La coreana se hincó de rodillas al cuerpo de Hart tomándole la mano. Soltó un suspiro sintiendo las pulsaciones cardíacas. El orbot a todo motor se alejaba del incendio, pensó en el destino de los Overwatch y los Hard Corps y sin pensarlo, mantuvo rumbo donde probablemente pasarían. Ana ni siquiera con su boca podía evitar la filtración de humo a sus pulmones al igual que su equipo y los demás. Pidió por radio ayuda pero cuando llegara probablemente estaría muerta.

-¡No puedo más!

-¡Tranquila capitán Amari! -Calmó Bahamut manteniéndose despierto. -¡Tenemos que cruzar este río!

-¡Las pirañas coronel! ¡Las pirañas! -Gritó preocupado Ray Poward.

-¡Tiene razón coronel Bahamut, estamos perdidos! -Farfulló Angela Ziegler cubriéndose su boca con sus manos.

-¡Tiene que haber... ¡ES UN MILAGRO! -Sheena podía ver una lancha acercarse a la playa con un robot al mando y una jovencita como tripulante.

-¡SUBAN SUBAN SUBAN! -Gritó la máquina.

-¡Escucharon a la maquina! -Ana sabiendo quien era, no dudó en subirse.

-¡¿Lo conoces?!

-¡Si coronel Bahamut, es un amigo! -Le respondió la egipcia subiéndose.

-¡Amelie! -Dijo con felicidades Gerard al ver sana y salva a su futura esposa.

-Hart. -Murmuró Amari al verlo nuevamente.

Con todos a bordo de la lancha, Vectorman aceleró con todo teniendo el fuego detrás suyo. El cielo se volvió rojo, las llamas se alzaban a lo alto y el humo ya no era una amenaza. Gracias a la inesperada ayuda del orbot, los Overwatch y los Hard Corps seguían vivos. Hana Song aún arrodillada no podía ocultar su felicidad al ver que la misión se cumplió y ver a Hart respirando. Escapando por el río, estarían en unas horas en Manaos recuperando oxigeno y fuerzas. Era una gran victoria por recuperar a Amelie y una pérdida por el daño a la selva amazónica.

.

.

.

.

Confinará...


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola hola hola! Aquí con nuevo capítulo! Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 12: A todos nos llega

Manaos. Brasil. 6:50hs

El coronel Bahamut ponía junto con unos oficiales navales a Amelie Lacroix en la hidronave de los Overwatch, el vehículo que usaron para venir a Brasil. El resto de los dos equipos recibían atención médica por parte de Angela Ziegler, que aún se encontraban mareada por el huno que respiró hace unas horas atrás. Vectorman junto con Dva animaban a Conrad, que había despertado y éste recuperaba aire con un tanque de oxígeno y una mascara, inhalando unas cuantas veces. Los tres veían que algunos Ana, Gerard y Ray también tenían que recurrir al tanque de oxígeno.

-Ehhh Conrad, perdón si tuve que hacer esto. Es que se iban a morir ahí.

-Te entiendo Vectorman, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo también. Ahora todos saben que estoy vivo, y dos veces. Gracias por cargarme, no estaría aquí sin tu ayuda.

-Suerte que la lancha no se hundió por el peso. Eramos emmm a ver: Tú, Vectorman, yo, esa señora simpática, la de mirada seria, los dos franceses, el rubio alto, la chica ruda y el de patillas y bigote. Diez personas en una lancha que entran seis. Luego está esa chica de pelo corto pero no cuenta porque se quedó en ese avión.

-Creo que se llama... Ahí viene, tranquilos. -Dijo Hart después de inhalar oxígeno.

La piloto con un extraño artefacto tecnológico en su pecho se acercó a ellos, amigablemente y con una sonrisa relajándolos. Los saludó agitando su mano con rapidez.

-Fue un milagro en que ustedes aparecieran por el Amazonas. Soy Lena Oxton ¿Que me perdí?

-No tengo idea porque me desmayé. Soy Conrad Hart.

-¿Hart? ¿El que tiene dos trabajos? Escuché de ti, supuestamente desapareciste en Rusia. ¿Como sobreviviste? ¿Como como como? Perdón por ser molesta, soy algo... Hiperactiva.

-Si lo notamos. -Habló Dva cruzándose de brazos.

-Seguro vendrán con nosotros así que... Vengan, suban. Ya están a bordo los demás.

-Ya oyeron a la dama. Andando chicos.

Con la ayuda de Vectorman y la gamer coreana, Conrad se puso de pie ya que seguía mareado por el humo. La chica se preocupó por la lancha por ser ella quien la alquiló. La amigable joven Lena le dio el okey para que no se preocupara, la lancha sería devuelta al verdadero dueño. Después de unos papeleos, la hidronave levantó vuelo con los Overwatch, los Hard Corps, y los tres muchachos sentados cómodamente en sus asientos.

.

Base de Overwatch. Suiza. Unas horas después.

Los agentes gritaron victoria al ver viva a Amelie Lacroix en silla de ruedas siendo llevada por su fiel y futuro marido Gerard, la misión fue un gran éxito para todos, incluso para los Hard Corps y Hart. Angela Ziegler la guio hasta una habitación siguiendo con los tratos médicos. Los tres muchachos se sentaron frente al comedor de la base, recuperando energía y comiendo. Hart notó que el coronel Bahamut se le acercó con sus manos en loa bolsillos.

-Creí que habías muerto muchacho. Me agrada verte vivo.

-Tengo la suerte de mi lado señor.

-¿Regresarás a la Agencia? Ian se alegrará de verte.

-Pero primero tengo que concluir mi investigación... Eh ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Hart invitó al coronel a una sala vacía din nadie a su alrededor. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente y Bahamut esperó a que el joven hablase.

-Quería decir esto a todos pero tiene que terminarse. Estos meses estuve siguiendo las pistas de la célula alien. Me infiltré en mi propio trabajo, fui a la casa de Reyes, me metí en las empresas Volskaya, me colé en la fiesta de los Lacroix y terminé en el Amazonas. Una niñita gamer me financió loa viajes y gane la amistad de un testigo metálico.

-¿Y?

-Coronel, tengo la única cosa que puede meter presa a Katia Volskaya. También el pequeño orbot vio que el responsable del robo fue ese Deadeye Joe. Que tambien es responsable por el asesinato de Alexandra Zaryanova y mucho más. Y Gabriel...

-¿Gabriel que?

Los muchachos vieron que la egipcia Ana Amari escuchó todo. Hart notó que sus ojos se encontraban rojizos por alguna razón. Ella lentamente se acercó y detuvo su marcha quedando cerca del joven agente.

-Quiero que respondas algo Conrad... En Rusia... ¿Fue Gabriel el que quería matarte?

Hart tardó unos momentos en contestar, sabia que Reyes era un pilar en Overwatch como mo es Jack y ella. Juntó sus manos y luego jugueteó con sus pulgares algo impaciente. Ana lo confirmó, Conrad apenas movió la cabeza afirmando esa pregunta. Ella ladeó su cuerpo soltando un sollozo buscando con su mente algún motivo para no creer. Fue la mano de Bahamut en su hombro la que confirmó esa revelación.

-Ana... El no quería matarme, apuntó al suelo para que la caía termine con mi vida pero fue él quien apretó el gatillo... Lo siento mucho Ana. -Hart golpeó la mesa levemente con sus nudillos.

-¿Cuando nos darás esa información? -Preguntó Bahamut de pie.

-Tengo que llevar a Dva a Corea y luego traeré una grabación coronel.

-Okey. Has lo más rápido posible por traer esa grabación, yo me encargaré exclusivamente de Volskaya. Si dices que es responsable también de un crimen la haré confesar. Hart. Ana.

Bahamut se echó a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos dejando somos a la egipcia y al joven agente. Ana no sabía como reaccionar, Gabriel Reyes el que consideraba un gran amigo muy cercano intentó matar a Conrad, disminuyendo a las personas encargadas de rastrear la célula alien. Ella se lamió sus labios continuando a aceptar la verdad.

-Gabe... ¿Porqué?

-Ana no tengo la menor idea. También me chocó que haga eso pero... Tampoco quiero encarcelarlo y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Quiso matarme y en la grabación se dice todo.

-¿Donde tienes esa grabación?

-... En la casa de Dva. La iré a buscar y luego regresare aquí. Quiero que la mantengas a salvo a ella y al orbot.

-Okey... Conrad... Cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Hart al levantarse de la silla, de reojo observó a la mujer unos instantes, con pena. Luego de eso, se encaminó a la puerta y tan rápido como podía llamó a la piloto Lena Oxton a que lo llevase a Corea del Sur.

.

Moscú. Empresas Volskaya. 08:00hs

Al bajar del auto, Katia notó que su gente se encontraba alterada al verla. Sus miradas decían que algo estaba pasando con ella. La rusa no le importó lo más mínimo. Siguió su camino hasta su oficina. Al entrar vio que unos hombres armados con las iniciales HC en los brazos y a Ray Poward sentado en la silla se encontraban en la oficina. Katia Volskaya también vio unas esposas girando en el dedo índice del rubio.

.

Base de Blackwatch. 12:00hs

El ninja cibernético Genji Shimada, famoso por sobrevivir a un intento de asesinato por parte de su hermano y por su cuerpo metálico, recibió junto con Jessie Mccree a Ana Amari con agentes de Overwatch. Los visitantes querían saber donde se encontraba Gabriel Reyes. Guiados por los dos tipos, caminaron hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Reyes golpeaba con toda su fuerza la bolsa de boxeo descargando toda su energía acumulada. Deadeye Joe informó de que tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento con Overwatch y los Hard Corps en el Amazonas, y también que Conrad Hart recuperó a Amelie Lacroix en medio de la batalla. Desde que se unió a este grupo sabía que en cualquier momento sus compañeros tendrían que ser eliminados por Joe o por él. Al pensar en el mercenario, Reyes golpeó con toda su fuerza muscular e ira acumulada la bolsa. Una mujer pelirroja se acercaba a él rápidamente con una mochila en sus manos y ropa oscura. El hombre dejó sus ejercicios para atenderla.

-¿Que pasa Moira?

-Ya vienen... Tienes que irte.

-¿Quien viene?

-Por ti Reyes. Van a arrestarte. Escapa ahora, tienes unos minutos de ventaja. ¡Ya!

Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. Gabriel se quedó viendo a la tal Moira a los ojos. ¿Desde cuando ella estaba metida en este grupo malvado? ¿También sabrá la existencia de Deadeye Joe? No había tiempo para respuestas, en otro momento Gabriel descubrirá eso. Tomó la mochila y la ropa y como un fantasma escapó de la sala de entrenamiento. Solo Moira O'deorain estaba ahí. Los Overwatch al ver que Reyes no estaba, preguntaron si la pelirroja lo vio. Ella respondió que no. Ana sintió que su corazón aceleró de repente, eso aumentaba más las probabilidades de que su compañero y amigo estaba metido en algo.

Tras ese escape, Overwatch puso a Reyes en la mira y avisando a las demás autoridades, como Blackwatch y los Hard Corps en cuanto lo vean, sea arrestado por conspiración e intento de asesinato.

.

Una semana después...

Base de Overwatch. Suiza. 10:15hs

Con Ana Amari al mando, organizó una junta con todos sus pares y aliados. El propósito de esa junta era escuchar el audio que grabó el joven Hart cuando se infiltró en las empresas Volskaya. Todos estaban ahí, hasta Ian de la Agencia. Conrad caminó hasta ponerse en frente de todos. Vectorman y Dva se encontraban en frente, murmurando entre ellos dos como su amigo se ponía colorado por tantos ojos. Luego de un vaso de agua, él comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno... Hola a todos. ¿Como están? ¿Como estás Ian? Tanto tiempo. Ehhh en fin. Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde ese robo de la célula alien, de mi supuesta muerte entre otras cosas mas. Para ponerlos al tanto, yo entre las sombras seguí investigando, llegando así a los supuestos responsables del robo. Uní fuerzas con la desaparecida Satya Vaswani para llegar un poco mas lejos. Creo que estoy hablando mucho... Pondré el audio mejor.

Hart conectó su celular en un parlante, luego apretó play y el audio comenzó a ser escuchado por todos los presentes. El asesinato de Zarya, Gabriel Reyes, intento de asesinato a los Lacroix, el aprieto a Satya. Con tan poco tenían mucho. Conrad Hart tenía una mina de oro en su celular. Los presentes no podían creer lo que se escuchó. Jack Morrison no toleraba la traición de Reyes, ni siquiera la pobre Ana Amari que por su estado, parecería que se quebraría en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera Genji ni McCree no creían la conspiración de su comandante. Bahamut e Ian intercambiaron miradas furiosas al no percatarse de que Katia Volskaya era una de las mentes que organizó el robo. Entre la inmensa charla de los equipos, la rápida Lena Oxton se acercó a Jack y Ana con sus ojos colorados y respiración agitada.

-¿Que pasó Lena? -Preguntó Ana aún más preocupada.

-¿Que ocurre? -Jack inquirió seriamente.

-¡Es Gerard y Amelie! ¡Su casa está destruida! ¡EL FUEGO SE LOS LLEVÓ!

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

¡Nuevo capítulo! Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 13: Y todos caen

Los Lacroix, un par de jóvenes enamorados, fueron encontrados por la policia junto con los bomberos. Sus cuerpos fueron hallados consumidos por un incendio dentro de la mansión. El lugar fue acordonado para que loa oficiales puedan trabajar tranquilos sin que los curiosos puedan acercarse al lugar.

Overwatch lamentó una gran pérdida, Ana cometió el terrible error de dejarlos ir sin protección alguna a la mansión. Se sentía culpable por lo que les sucedió a la pareja. En el funeral de los Lacroix se encontraban presentes parientes y amigos. El padre dio las últimas palabras y los sepultureros comenzaron a tapar las tumbas con la tierra. Luego de ese momento triste, se quedaron Amari y Morrison mirando las lápidas con los nombres de aquellos desdichados franceses grabados en él.

-¿Porqué pasó esto Jack? Ahora la muerte acecha a todos. ¿Porqué no lo supuse? Tendría que haberlos dejado en la base protegidos junto con Conrad y los demás.

-Ana... No podemos hacer nada. Ellos querían estar solos un momento, viste la reacción de Amelie al ver a su novio después de tantos días raptada. Pobre, quería estar tranquila en su casa. Las armas la ponían nerviosa.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con... Reyes?

-No lo sé. -Jack suspiró. -Vámonos Ana...

Antes de irse, la egipcia se agachó y lentamente su mano golpeó la lápida de Amelie Lacroix. Tenía una hermosa vida por delante.

.

Dos semana después...

Tras unos días de atentados por todo el globo, la ONU con el consentimiento de los presidentes de cada país introdujo unidades de combate en las capitales. Robots con el armamento suficiente como para prevenir y detener cualquier ataque. El mundo estaba en alerta, personas importantes morían a cualquier hora. Empresarios, políticos, embajadores, religiosos, fiscales, presidentes. Las viejas rivalidades entre países crecía y crecía a pasos agigantados. La ONU pidió ayuda a Overwatch y los Hard Corps para disminuir las amenazas y capturar a los responsables. Con Jack Morrison recuperado por completo tras ser atacado en la fiesta de los difuntos Lacroix, organizó pequeños grupos junto con Bahamut y esparcirlos por el mundo. Reinhardt Wilhelm y Torbjorn Lindholm en Alemania. Jessie McCree y Genji Shimada en Rusia. Ray Poward en Washington DC y Sheena Etranzi en un buque de guerra de los Hard Corps en el Atlántico, cerca de América Latina. Con todo listo los equipos iniciaron la misión. En la base de Overwatch solo quedaron Amari, Morrison, Bahamut, Ziegler, Oxton, el gorila Winston. También se quedaron Conrad, Dva y Vectorman.

-Tengo que ir al barco. Sheena no podrá sola.

-¿Está seguro coronel Bahamut que es buena idea? Puedo escoltarlo y no quiero que vaya sin protección.

-Comandante Morrison no se preocupe por mi. Sheena no podrá comandar sola y además el barco es una fortaleza.

-Bahamut... Está muriendo gente. Hasta nosotros corremos riesgo.

-Le aseguro que estaré bien Morrison. ¿Puedo tomar una de sus naves?

-... Si señor. Sígame.

Los agentes presentes se preocuparon por el coronel, solo las tragedias estaban presentes. El hombre para calmar los ánimos miró a todos y dio una leve sonrisa. Luego de eso caminó junto con Jack hasta el hangar.

.

Dva y Vectorman se encontraban sentados frente al televisor mirando las noticias. El mundo parecía que se preparaba para una invasión alienígena por los militares y máquinas presentes en las calles. En otra parte de la habitación, Conrad sacó su celular marcando el numero de su amigo de la Agencia, Ian.

-Hola Ian ¿Todo bien?

-¿Te parece que está todo bien? Parece una concentración militar. Estoy en Washington con Ray Poward, el de los Hard Corps ¿Te suena? Me dieron un chaleco antibalas y una metralladora. Parece algo grande.

-¿Que pasó en el trabajo? -Preguntó Hart sentándose junto con la gamer y el orbot.

-Vino Bahamut hace unos días y nos dijo que ya no es un lugar seguro. Hasta sacaron las armas que teníamos almacenadas. Las dejarán en otro lugar.

-Esto es para preocuparse ¿Y que van a hacer con la célula alien?

-¿Todavía piensas en eso Conrad? ¡Olvídate de esa cosa espacial! ¡Está perdida como nuestro trabajo! Tú te salvas por el trabajo de periodista, podrás sacar fotos. Tal vez termines en un noticiero.

El joven Hart soltó una risa. -¿Tu crees? Entro en pánico cuando hay gente mirándome.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando recién entraste a la Agencia? ¡Estuviste temblando un mes seguido! No me olvido más cuando se te cayó el almuerzo en las escaleras... Que recuerdos... Hart... Si pasa algo... Tenemos que estar unidos.

-Lo sé...

-¡Ahí viene Ray! ¡Te dejo!

Conrad después de terminar la llamada, guardó su celular para luego refregarse la cabeza. Ian estaba a un océano de distancia y no podrá estar a su lado. Por los menos estaba Poward bajo su protección. Dva tenía miedo al igual que Vectorman. La gamer no podía regresar a su casa y el orbot al saber mucho sería destruido. Hart soltó un largo y profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos.

-¿Porqué pasó esto? La que quería matar a Amelie en el Amazonas era una agente de Blackwatch. Reyes era de Overwatch. Parece que cada organización tenía un caballo de Troya. No puedo creer que vigilen los movimientos de sus compañeros. Pero ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué llegar a eso y con que propósito? Eso es lo que no entiendo. Personas murieron por eso. Zarya, Ese Doyle, ni siquiera apareció Satya. Los Lacroix.

-Es muy confuso Conrad. No sé que decir con respecto a eso. Ni yo entiendo eso. -Dijo Dva levantando las cejas, confundida.

-No nos olvidemos de nuestro amigo Deadeye Joe. ¿Para que querría esa célula alien? ¿Y ese gordito Noiman? ¿Y Volskaya? Todos ellos tienen que responder por alguien. -Opinó Vectorman intrigado.

-No lo sé, pero alguien tiene todo calculado.

Hart después de hablar, se levantó de la silla para luego caminar por los pasillos, tranquilizando su mente.

.

El mundo estaba tras el. No podía salir ni siquiera hasta para comprar comida. Su casa de Los Angeles estaba vigilada por cualquier organización pública o secreta. Gabriel Reyes se ocultó en el lugar mas recóndito de la Tierra. Las islas del Mar Índico no serían puestas por el ojo de la justicia, le tomó una avioneta en llegar hasta allí. Nunca sería encontrado por nadie.

Reyes podía ver un maravilloso atardecer en aquel paradisíaco lugar, solo para el. Le tomó minutos pescar algo, lo puso en el fuego y entró a la casa hecha de madera de las palmeras. De su bolso sacó una cerveza, la última que tenía, pata disfrutarla con la comida que se estaba haciendo. La destapó y lentamente, la acercó a su boca.

-¿Así que este es tu lugar secreto?

Como un relámpago, Reyes sacó de debajo de la mesa su escopeta lista para usar y apuntó a la persona parada bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡¿Como me encontraste?!

-Lo veo todo Reyes. Baja esa escopeta, vengo solo. Creí que serías mas listo, es extraño que te ocultes.

-Lo extraño es que usted esté aquí... Coronel Bahamut. -Reyes no dejó de apuntar con su escopeta.

-Vine con las naves de Overwatch, le saqué el rastreador. Pensarán que me atacaron cuando iba al barco pero de todos modos tengo que ir ahí.

-¡NO ME ESTÁS RESPONDIENDO! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Bahamut soltó una pequeña risa mientras se adentraba a la casa, se sentó frente a Gabriel que en ningún momento bajó la guardia. Se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que el ex agente de Blackwatch estaría dispuesto a quitarle la vida.

-Bueno... Quería mantenerlo en secreto pero viendo como están las cosas ahora, que mi plan está a punto de ejecutar, el tiempo es lo que me sobra. Reyes ¿Sabes quien soy?

-Coronel Bahamut, miembro de los Hard Corps, héroe de guerra.

-No soy un héroe y jamás lo fui. Soy una persona que abrió sus ojos viendo como realmente está el mundo. Te preguntaré ¿Porqué te uniste a Overwatch?

-Para salvar personas.

-¿Y lo hiciste? -Preguntó lentamente Bahamut.

-Terminamos la Guerra Omnic.

-Pero el mundo sigue igual. Cada país quiere lo mejor para su gente pero las cosas siguen iguales. La "Guerra Omnic" fue un plan mío. Me tomó toda mi carrera ejecutarlo.

-¿Que me está diciendo?

Bahamut se levantó de la silla, lentamente con su mano apartó la escopeta de Reyes y éste se dejó llevar por las palabras del coronel.

-Estaba todo planeado. Noiman creó un código para que todas las máquinas se rebelen contra sus creadores pero sabiendo a quien atacar. El mundo necesitaba esa guerra y creí que funcionó. Pensé que las personas cambiarían su pensar pero fue para peor. La célula alien era para controlar la población, sabía que esa cosa tenía mente y si yo la controlaba, controlaba el mundo.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Doyle, el ex comandante de los Hard Corps no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan así que, lo mandé a matar. Corría riesgo de que revele mi trabajo.

-Entonces siempre fue usted... Creía que Katia Volskaya era la que controlaba todo. Usted es el jefe... Joe responde por usted.

-Sé porqué te uniste a nosotros. En Overwatch no podías hacer nada para cambiar las cosas pero conmigo, si.

Gabriel nuevamente alzó la escopeta y apuntó a la cabeza de Bahamut. Éste solo se quedó de brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Entonces usted es responsable de la muerte de Zarya, Los Lacroix. También sabía que tenía que matar a Conrad en Rusia ¡Dios Dios! ¡Todo estaba planeado!

-Sé que no querías matar al joven Hart y Zarya fue una víctima de guerra, al igual que los Lacroix... Hmmm bueno, solo de Gerard. El mundo está a punto de ser salvado. ¿En que lado estás? ¿De las personas que viven dentro de una burbuja? ¿Sin ver lo que pasa a su alrededor? ¿O de la persona que realmente quiere salvar a todos? Sé que tu alma está en conflicto Reyes, pero sé que elegirás bien... Te estaré esperando en la nave.

Bahamut pasó diez minutos esperando, la nave estaba lista para despegar. Detrás suyo se escucharon pasos. Sabiendo que Reyes optó por la mejor decisión, el coronel ascendió y tomó rumbo al barco.

.

Océano Atlántico. 17:15hs

Sheena veía como las tropas se movían, los aviones despegaban y practicaban maniobras aéreas. El barco de los Hard Corps estaba listo para la guerra. A sus tres, pudo ver una nave acercarse y descender sobre la pista. La mujer divisó al coronel Bahamut y a Gabriel Reyes bajando de ahí. Ella se acercó corriendo hasta su superior queriendo saber que hacía aquel fugitivo en el barco.

-No te preocupes por el.

-¿Notifico a Overwatch?

-No soldado, no hace falta. Retírese Etranzi

Continuaron caminando hasta el almacén. Bahamut guió a Reyes hasta un baúl y éste lo abrió, revelando un nuevo uniforme.

-¿Que hago con esto?

-Es tu ropa, ahora dirigirás tu legión.

-¿Legión?

-¿Coronel que está pasando? -Preguntó Sheena nerviosa sin pestañear.

-La legión Talon. Comandarás las tropas de elite. Obedecerán cualquier orden que les des.

-¡ALTO!

Sheena gritó y dio la orden de detener a Reyes y a su coronel por radio. No hubo respuesta. Nadie respondió. Ella sacó el seguro de su metralladora y apuntó a aquellos dos hombres. Los soldados presentes rodearon a Sheena a punta de pistola listos para eliminarla. Reyes se quedó paralizado viendo como Bahamut caminó quedándose unos metros cerca de la soldado.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para defender el mundo. Dimos nuestras vidas con tal de que otras estén vivas. Pero no hay nada más lamentable que la realidad en que vivimos, la gente grita desesperadamente que las salven. Peleamos con nuestras almas y las cosas siguen iguales ¡Nada cambia! ¿Tanto cuesta mirar a un costado? ¿A los verdaderos problemas? La gente muere por culpa de conflictos ajenos. Niños huérfanos. Hombres y mujeres asesinados cada hora. Y nadie hace nada.

-¡Si planeas matar a todos con tal de salvar gente, al final eres un monstruo! -Sheena no le importó estar rodeada de soldados, ella siguió apuntando a la cabeza.

-No Sheena, soy peor que un monstruo... Soy humano. Pero éste humano se manchará sus manos con sangre para salvar lo que queda vivo de este mundo. La gente como tú es la que está equivocada.

Sheena no pudo reaccionar. Deadeye Joe apareció por detrás clavándole su machete en su cabeza. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó pesadamente al suelo en un charco de sangre. Reyes se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sabía que ella iba a morir y por su posición, no podía hacer nada. Deadeye Joe agarró su machete y limpió la sangre con su brazo. Luego le entregó al coronel Bahamut un teléfono, tendiendo comunicado a sus hombres esparcidos por la Tierra. Apretó un botón y éste comenzó a hablar.

-Soy el coronel Bahamut, líder de la revolución. Aquel que esté de mi lado... Doy inicio... A la Operación Petras.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. ¡Nuevo capitulo!

.

.

.

.

.

Day 14: Hermano contra hermano

Se perdió contacto con todo el mundo. Overwatch se encontraba sin comunicación con los equipos. No tenían nada ni siquiera internet como para saber algo. Jack Morrison sabía ocultar muy bien su miedo bajo esa capa de rudeza, pero se le notaba. Pasaron treinta y seis horas desde que cada equipo se reportó, luego nada más. Eso hizo que Jack junto con Ana reforzaran la seguridad de la base. Cerraron las puertas. Privaron las pistas de aterrizaje. Cubrieron ventanas. Luego se armaron. Los agentes restantes prepararon las torres vigías con lanzamisiles tierra-aire por si alguna aeronave sospechosa se acercaba.

Ana Amari se preocupó por su hija, que se encontraba en Egipto con el ejército de aquel país. Sin ningún dispositivo para comunicarse, Amari sollozó en una habitación donde nadie la viera. Vectorman que pasaba por ahí con una caja de granadas, escuchó esos lamentos e hicieron que entrara a la habitación. La francotiradora ladeó su vista, ocultando sus lágrimas.

-Si esto la tranquiliza señorita Amari, también tengo miedo. Sé que soy un robot parlanchín pero también estoy preocupado. Su hija seguramente estará bien, me contaron que es tan fuerte como su madre.

-Ahora sé porqué Dva y Hart te aprecian mucho. Mi hija es fuerte, lo sé. Pero estando tan lejos no sabré nada. ¿Te preocupas por ellos no?

-Ellos son los únicos amigos que tengo. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos. No toleraría perderlos. Los considero... Mi familia.

-Si eso lo noté... ¿Donde llevas esas granadas?

-Ehh ¡Ah! Jack las quiere cerca de las ventanas, ahora las iba a repartir lara todos... Ana... ¿Estaremos bien no?

-Si... Si.

.

Por otra parte, Hart se encontraba revisando cada rincón de su fusil de asalto, que le fue entregado. Sacando y poniendo el cargador, limpiando el cañón y la mira telescópica. Sintió una mirada desde hace unos minutos. Dva desde un rincón y sentada, lo observaba de manera preocupada. El joven agente notó que los labios de la gamer querían decir algo, pero no lo hizo por la presencia de Jack Morrison, que entró con su rostro duro.

-Eh Hart ¿Puedes venir un rato?

-¿Si que pasó?

-Winston puso explosivos estratégicamente en la base, si llegase a ocurrir algo, nos subiremos a la nave de escape y de hay buscaremos un nuevo refugio. ¿Sabes disparar con eso?

-Si Jack, apuntar y disparar. -Hart soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Conrad... Hana.

Morrison caminó lentamente hacia la puerta saliendo de la habitación. Su rostro delataba todo, están jodidos. Y aquellos dos jóvenes lo sabían.

.

Ana ya saliendo de la soledad, se acercó con su rifle a la espalda, a la sala de reuniones de los Overwatch. Estaban todos ahí, esperando a que alguien se reporte. Para ellos los minutos eran días y las horas eran años. Ni siquiera el café que preparó Angela Ziegler tomaban. La señal era muy débil, no había internet y solo contaban con la radio. Era un milagro que las radiofrecuencias anduvieran.

Desde afuera se podía oír los motores de una nave acercarse a la base. Todos fueron hasta las ventanas pero con precaución. Todo Overwatch hasta Hart, Vectorman y Dva se asustaron al ver hombres con armas altamente peligrosas bajando de la nave negra formando una posición ofensiva. Luego de que aquellos peligrosos soldados de ropa y casco oscuro bajaran, la gente de la base abrieron los ojos al ver al mismísimo Gabriel Reyes ordenando que guarden las armas. Éste se puso frente a la puerta principal y gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su compañero.

-¡MORRISOOOON! ¡Morrison sé que éstas ahí adentro! ¡Quiero hablar!

Dentro de la base suplicaron que el nombrado no pise el exterior, sería un suicidio salir. Jack calmó el ambiente y alertó a la gente que si llega a pasar algo, inicien el escape. Morrison abrió la puerta principal y luego bajó su rifle al suelo, alzando las manos para calmar al bando enemigo. Reyes igual hizo con sus hombres, ordenó que no abran fuego a menos que lo ordene. También dejó sus escopetas en el suelo y caminó hasta su compañero. Jack Morrison y Gabriel Reyes estaban cara a cara.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí Gabriel? Se te acusó de crímenes.

-Lo sé pero no vengo a entregarme. Jack escúchame, quiero salvar tu vida y la de los que están ahí dentro. Bahamut inició la operación Petras y sabes de que trata. Ahora tiene el control de la mayoría de los ejércitos del mundo a sus órdenes, y es lo bastante poderoso como para destruir la tierra dos veces.

-¿Bahamut inició Petras? Pero si esa operación fue ignorada por todos. Acaso el... No... No...

-Si Jack, el fue el responsable de todo.

-Es un traidor... ¡Y tu lo obedeces! ¡Nos traicionaste a todos nosotros! No lo puedo creer... Eres un hijo de puta Gabriel.

-Bahamut sabía que necesitaba algo más que Hard Corps o Overwatch o Blackwatch. El mundo necesita que alguien erradique todos los problemas de una vez por todas. Al igual que yo.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Estás apoyando a un dictador! Esa es la excusa de cualquier megalómano. Overwatch protege tanto inocentes como culpables. No matamos no somos asesinos.

-¡Idiota! ¡En todos estos años peleamos contra criminales y su número se triplica! ¡Aunque los encerremos de por vida! -Gabriel sólo gruñó. Luego miró a Jack a los ojos. -Bahamut aniquiló a los demás agentes que enviaste. Están... Muertos. Y tú y los demás lo estarán si no se unen. Lo convencí para que no enviara a Deadeye Joe. Quiero salvarlos. El bosque que rodea la base no los protegerá, atacarán por aire... Jack...

-Gabriel... Todo esto lo que me dices, me duele. Eramos amigos, hermanos. ¿Y ahora quieres que nos unamos a un maldito asesino en masa para que vivamos? Aunque nos salves estamos muertos.

-Jack... No seas un idiota por una vez en tu vida. Estás a punto de condenarte a ti mismo y a todos los que estén dentro de la base.

Jack se dió vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Antes de entrar agarró su rifle y miró directamente a los ojos de Gabriel Reyes.

-No podrás salvarnos... Ya estamos muertos...

Luego de eso, Morrison ordenó a la gente que prepare las defensas y se preparen para el escape. Gabriel gritó de rabia al saber la cruda realidad, si no era Bahamut o Deadeye Joe el que les quitaría la vida, sería él mismo. Con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, ordenó a sus hombres que abran fuego a la base. La nave destruyó las torres volando por los aires y Los lanzamisiles aumentando la magnitud de las explosiones. Los soldados derribaron la puerta principal a tiros y granadas e ingresaron dentro.

Jack junto con Winston y Ana se quedaron defendiendo a los demás y evitando el avance total del enemigo. Hart corría con Dva tomándola de la mano a la par del orbot, Ziegler y Oxton hasta la nave de escape. La piloto ingresó a la nave activando los motores y preparándose para despegar.

-¡Faltan los demás! -Gritó Angela.

-¡Voy por ellos! -Hart cargó su rifle de asalto y corrió hacia la batalla. Yéndose con los gritos de Hana y Vectorman suplicando que regresara.

Ana eliminaba a los francotiradores que querían subir las escaleras para tener ventaja. Uno por uno caía volándole las cabezas. Un enemigo atinó a responder los ataques de la egipcia de la misma forma, con un rifle. Ana sintió que las balas estaban a punto de quitarle la vida por centímetros. Ella contó los disparos y luego cargó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza del francotirador enemigo. La bala no lo mató pero rompió una mayoría de su casco. Ana recargó y apuntó nuevamente a la... ¿Mujer?

-No puede ser... ¿Ame-¡AAAAHHH!

La egipcia casi pierde su cabeza, su reacción la salvó pero a su ojo derecho no. Cayó al suelo tapándose la herida. Los pedazos de vidrio se incrustaron dentro manchándose de sangre sus manos y el suelo. Jack con Winston dispararon contra Reyes y sus hombres que casi los rodeaban. Los soldados avanzaban con violencia hacia los tres agentes de Overwatch. Ni siquiera con Hart que volvió por ellos, podían vencerlos. Morrison a los gritos ordenó la retirada. Los cuatro corrían hasta la pista de aterrizaje entre las balas y gritos. Gabriel Reyes que conocía la base, tomó un atajo y sorprendió a Jack Morrison, comenzando una fiera pelea.

-¡Morrison! -Gritó Hart mientras disparaba a Reyes.

Gabriel aguantó los disparos aumentando su furia y peleando con violencia contra el comandante. Los soldados enemigos inundaron en pasillo disparando contra ellos.

-¡HUYAAAAN! -Ordenó Morrison a sus compañeros.

-¡No te dejaré Jack! -Ana quiso ir por él pero los brazos de Winston lo evitaban.

-¡CORRAN POR FAVOR! ¡HUYA!

Ana gritaba no por la pérdida de su ojo, si no por la pérdida de su amigo Jack y Gabriel. Tantos años juntos y ahora verlos peleando la devastaban. Winston, Ana y Hart cruzaron la pista hasta llegar a la nave. Subieron a bordo y la egipcia ordenó la huida. La nave ascendió a toda prisa. Lena preguntó por Jack pero recibió silencio. La escotilla tardó en cerrarse y no podían acercarse a cerrarla manualmente. La base de Overwatch explotó por completo, siendo envuelta en humo y fuego, llevándose vidas con él. La piloto inglesa miró el radar y rápidamente miró atrás.

-¡MISIL!

El misil impactó en la parte trasera de la nave destrozando la escotilla y dañando el motor izquierdo. Winston vio que Hart era el que más cerca estaba de la escotilla, se lanzó antes de que caiga al vació, haciendo que Vectorman y la doctora Ziegler hicieran lo mismo antes de que el joven agente tenga un destino final.

-¡No por dios! -Maldijo el gorila.

-¡MIERDA! -Vectorman no pudo hacer nada.

-¡NOOOOOO! -Hana Song era sostenida por la herida Ana Amari.

Conrad Hart gritaba viendo como la nave se alejaba y al mismo tiempo caía al bosque que rodeaba la incendiada base de Overwatch. Ya no había vuelta atrás, si regresaban por él, estarían muertos. Lena secó sus ojos al saber que no podía ir de regreso. Amari junto con el orbot contenían a la alterada gamer coreana, acompañándola en el dolor.

Los Hard Corps cayeron, Blackwatch cayó, Overwatch cayó. Y el mundo... Cayó.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Nuevo capitulo listo! Dedicado para montanahatsune92 (siempre me dedicas cosas, ahora mi turno ja) los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Day 15: Bienvenido

Ocho años después de la caída...

Los Cárpatos. 18:15hs

Los ejércitos invasores, con mayor número de hombres y armamento bélico, arrasaban con los rebeldes que protegían un objetivo del nuevo régimen. El castillo a pesar de los siglos que tenía, todavía podía ser una fortaleza. Los rebeldes morían al paso de sos soldados. La defensa delantera y la única entrada cayó. Los tanques pasaban por el puente y los hombres inundaban el interior del castillo. Los rebeldes dentro del viejo edificio, preparaban las armas y armaduras para poder enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo al enemigo. Una joven robusta recibió por parte de Torbjorn una mochila y de Reinhardt un mapa. La pelirroja no podía entender nada, quería pelear al lado de su padre y padrino juntos. Pero solo recibió un gran no de respuesta por los dos.

-¡Papá no te dejaré!

-¡Brigitte escúchame! ¡Están afuera y quien sabe que harán contigo! -Dijo el viejo enano agarrando su mazo de hierro.

-El mapa te indica donde queda la guarida secreta. Ve con tu moto... Pequeña, tienes una vida por delante, no la pierdas ahora.

-¡Reinhardt están por entrar! ¡TODOS ATENTOS! -Torbjorn alentó a las tropas.

-¡Por favor vengan conmigo! -Suplicó Brigitte con lágrimas.

-Pequeña niña... Te queremos mucho. Por la cocina hay una salida, corre el horno y escapa con la moto. ¡Vive con honor Brigitte! -Reinhardt se puso su casco y activó su armadura.

Antes de partir, Brigitte abrazó por última vez a su padre y a su padrino, luego de verlos a los ojos, con su corazón destrozado se encaminó a la cocina.

Afuera los disparos seguían impactando las paredes y las ventanas, los cañones de los tanques destruían poco a poco la entrada. Una mano robótica se alzó sobre el atardecer y rápidamente el fuego se detuvo. Dentro del castillo, el alemán y el suizo miraban por las ventanas si las tropas enemigas seguían ahí. Se encontraban quietos pero no disparaban. Reinhardt Wilhelm ordenó a sus hombres que se mantuvieran atentos.

Se podían oír alguien acercarse a ellos pero ni el alemán, su amigo ni los rebeldes no veían nadie. Luego esos pasos se dejaron de escuchar.

-Parece que viene solo... -Murmuró el enano.

-Estamos muertos. -Dijo un soldado.

-Somos Overwatch. -Alentó el alemán.

(General Grievous theme 2003)

Todos formaron un círculo manteniendo una formación defensiva teniendo una mejor visión. Y fue un error. Bajó de un salto, cayó en el medio y blandió su machete. Deadeye Joe cortó las cabezas de varios rebeldes con rapidez. Reinhardt con su martillo atinó a darle un golpe pero el cibernético mercenario lo esquivó con una sorprendente velocidad. Rápidamente se subió encima del alemán y clavó el machete en su espalda. El enorme cuerpo de aquel hombre caía con debilidad al suelo. Joe esquivaba los disparos como si ya supiera su dirección. Mató a varios rebeldes con su metralladora vaciando el cargador y recargó para seguir asesinando. El enano fue por detrás con su arma dándole cañonazos en la espalda. Las explosiones ni siquiera dañaron la armadura que tenía. Joe agarró de la cabeza a Torbjorn arrojándolo con violencia a la pared. Unos cuantos soldados dispararon contra el mercenario ¿Nadie podía matarlo? Era invencible, recibió balazos, cañonazos y escopetazos y seguía de pie, herido pero seguía aniquilándolos como deporte. Su nueva actualización le daba ventajas superiores en el combate y las está demostrando con estos pobres hombres.

-¡AYUDA!

-¡PIEDAD!

-!AUXILIO!

Fueron las últimas palabras de los rebeldes vivos. Deadeye Joe aplastó con su pie las cabezas de los heridos, disfrutando el calentamiento. Disparó a los cuerpos restantes procurando que no se hagan los muertos. Reinhardt malherido se levantó con su martillo en manos y golpeó con fuerza al terrible enemigo. Nuevamente Deadeye Joe se acercó hasta la espalda esquivando un derechazo. Sacó el machete de la espalda del alemán y con terrible velocidad le cortó la cabeza. el mercenario escuchó que alguien se preparaba para dispararle. Era Torbjorn que ensambló una torreta y éste sacó el seguro.

-¡MUERE HIJO DE PUTA!

Torbjorn Lindholm disparaba con todo a Deadeye Joe que se acercaba corriendo, tapándose la cara con su mano y pegó un enorme salto. Bajó en picada con el machete apuntando al pecho del enano.

Brigitte Lindholm vio desde lejos el castillo arder en llamas con sus puños temblando de rabia y amargura. Era inevitable saber que nadie sobrevivió. El ejercito liderado por Deadeye Joe salía del lugar en llamas sin sobrevivientes a los que aprisionar.

-Muere... Con gloria...

La pelirroja entre lagrimas, encendió la moto y se marchó al lugar indicado del mapa.

.

Un mes después...

En algún lugar de Texas. 09:00hs

Un sujeto se encontraba parado tomando una sagrada cerveza. La tomaba con disfrute ya que sabía que esa bebida no se encontraba muy fácil. El hombre se rascó su barba y tiró la botella vacía al ver una camioneta acercase. El vehículo se detuvo frente a él y el conductor bajó riendo al verlo. Ambos miraron al cielo, luego a su alrededor y luego continuaron con lo suyo.

-Menos mal que esa gente de porquería no registra esta zona ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Que te trae por aquí Conrad? Tienes suerte de que pase por este desierto. Tengo mas compradores unos kilómetros adelante.

-Quiero comprar bombas Junkrat.

-¿A quien intentarás matar esta vez? Gastaste mucho dinero en vano. ¡Bah! No es mi asunto ¿Que clase de explosivo quieres? ¿El clásico c4? ¿Dinamita? ¿Las pegajosas? ¿Minas magnéticas? ¿Las temporizadoras? ¡Tengo de todo!

Junkrat se acercó al baúl de su camioneta y lo abrió, Hart miraba cada caja con el material explosivo. Tenía una enorme cantidad para elegir.

-Dame el c4, las eh esas minas y dinamita.

-Hablando en serio Conrad ¿Quien es el blanco esta vez? También tengo una caja de primeros auxilios por si te dan balazos.

-También la quiero... La doctora Moira O'Deorain y Katia Volskaya. -Dijo Hart agarrando los explosivos.

-Es imposible acercase a ellas dos. Dicen que yo estoy loco pero creo que tu me ganas. Ahora hay un régimen militar mundial ¿Y planeas asesinar a las cabezas importantes? Eso si es tener huevos. Me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo un comprador. Es un viejo loco, como tú. Se cree un héroe en estos tiempos. Ya se acabaron los héroes. Yo en cambio no soy de ningún bando, me importa un comino este mundo. Ahora es un completo caos y anarquía por donde se mire. -Junkrat se frotó las manos y rió por aquellas dos palabras. Luego extendió su mano y saludó a Hart.

-Suerte en tu misión suicida.

-Gracias. Son cincuenta mil ¿No? -Hart le preguntó.

-Nah, te las regalo. Págame mostrando los cadáveres de esas dos y la cuenta que tienes se desvanecerá. -El australiano cerró el baúl y se metió dentro de la camioneta.

-¿Que será nunca?

-¡Ja! Tal vez.

Junkrat prendió el motor y se alejó del lugar. Hart guardó las cosas y se preparó mentalmente para continuar su misión. Se acercó a un arbusto revelando su motocicleta. La encendió y se encaminó a su objetivo.

Tres días después.

El Paso. 07:15

La carretera estaba vacía, ningún alma humana se encontraba ahí. Solo animales salvajes merodeaban el lugar. El sol ya se asomaba y con él, el calor aumentaba. Hart plantó los explosivos en la carretera. Unos al costado y otros en el medio para así las explosiones tengan mejor efecto dañino. Le tomó semanas saber por donde pasarían sus objetivos. El muchacho buscó la posición más alta, se puso cuerpo a tierra, sacó sus binoculares y esperó.

A lo lejos, un camión escoltado por dos vehículos blindados, uno adelante y otros atrás, dominaban la abandonada carretera. Dentro del camión, se encontraban la rusa Katia Volskaya sentada frente a la doctora Moira O'Deorain perdidas en sus pensamientos. Mientras ellas miraban el paisaje, una chica era su guardaespaldas. De contextura delgada con rasgos latinos. De ropa y pelo oscuro con toques rosados. Parecía tranquila ya que se su mano se extendió una pantalla holográfica mostrando cuanto falta para que lleguen al destino. Unas puertas mecánicas se abrieron y entró una persona con armadura y ropa negra, de capucha y temible presencia. Su máscara cadavérica hizo que las dos mujeres lo mirasen, excepto la chica del pelo medio rapado.

-¿Cuanto falta Sombra? -Preguntó aquel enmascarado.

-Faltan unos cuaaaantos kilómetros mas jefe. Así que tienes tiempo de asustar niños. -Le contestó la chica llamada Sombra.

-Era mejor ir por aire. -Comentó Katia sacudiendo su mano.

-No había ningún avión disponible Katia y Bahamut no quería usar la Warhead como transporte público. -Informó el hombre.

-¿Piensa que somos unos simples civiles? Me sorprende. ¿Como va la búsqueda de los rebeldes, Reaper? -Le dirigió la pregunta la rusa al hombre llamado Reaper.

-No estamos avanzando nada. El idiota de Deadeye Joe en vez de interrogar solo los mata. A veces pienso que ese tipo es una amenaza para todos, incluso para el mismo. -El sujeto inspeccionó una de sus escopetas.

-A veces me arrepiento de "actualizarlo", como dice el. De todas formas, es su forma de ser. -Katia ladeo la mirada hacia la vista con desdén.

El camión seguía su curso sin dejar de detenerse. La gasolina no era de que preocuparse. Conrad pudo divisar una nube de polvo provocado por los vehículos que se acercaban. Con los binoculares podía ver que los escoltas no eran demasiados. Preparó el detonador y esperó. Un águila planeaba el despejado cielo buscando conejos. El chillido hizo que Conrad mirase el ave por unos instantes. Dejó pasar una camioneta y al ver que el camión estaba donde quería, Hart apretó el detonador. Varias explosiones envolvieron el camión haciéndolo que se desvíe de la carretera violentamente, haciéndolo que derrape y termine volcado. Los soldados de las camionetas bajaron posicionándose en formación defensiva. Otros fueron a socorrer a las personas del camión. Solo había heridos dentro, Reaper abrió la compuerta de una patada agresiva saliendo junto con una malherida Katia. Sombra y Moira también salieron con heridas. Solo los conductores estaban muertos. La misión fracasó, Hart abandonó el lugar tan rápido como podía. Los soldados registraron la zona por ordenes de Reaper. Sombra señaló al horizonte, a una nube de polvo levantarse detrás de una colina.

-¿Lo seguimos?

-No. Ya está lejos. Pide refuerzos.

-... Está bien jefe. Aquí Sombra, necesitamos un helicóptero de rescate a estas coordenadas. Cambio y fuera. -La chica apagó el comunicador de su muñeca.

Sombra se quedó viéndolo por unos momentos para luego registrar la zona con cuatro soldados Talon sin importarle que esté herida. Reaper se quedó viendo por donde se escapó la gente que quería asesinarlos. Tronó su cuello de manera calmada y luego suspiró.

.

Una semana después.

Isla de Alcatraz. 21:00 hs

Era un refugio provisorio. La isla no era habitada por nadie hace mucho tiempo. Se usó como la prisión con mayor seguridad y ahora, era un viejo recuerdo de una época pasada. Hart tuvo que montar un nuevo campamento basta que encuentre otra zona segura. Prendió leña y calentó comida en su cacerola. Tenía que conformarse con agua sacada de una tienda abandonada al igual que la comida. Se sentó y comenzó a comer el pollo con arroz.

-¡Uuhh! Esa barba si es de verdad.

Tras escuchar esa voz, Hart se levantó del suelo y sacó detrás suyo una uzi lista para gastar las balas. Miró para todos lados, las celdas de arriba y las de su zona y nadie. Luego de unos momentos, un ser conocido salió de las sombras revelándose lentamente. A su lado también, se reveló una figura humana. También conocida para Hart.

-Dios mío Conrad ¿Que te pasó? -Dijo esa persona preocupada.

-¿Ian? ¿Vectorman? ¿Están... Vivos? ¡No lo puedo creer! -Hart se acercó rápidamente para abrazar a ambos. -¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡Es un gusto verlos de nuevo!

-¡Sabía que estarías vivo Conrad! ¡LO SABÍA! -Dijo con alegría el orbot.

-Pero ¿Como me encontraron? Si yo... Los extrañé tanto. Pensé que no los volvería a ver... ¡Vengan vengan siéntense! Por favor, cuéntenme lo que pasó todo este tiempo.

-Pasaron muchas cosas amigo. -Dijo Ian mirándolo amigablemente. -Estuvimos buscándote por casi cuatro años. Todos decían...

-¿Todos? ¿Están vivos todos? -Interrumpió Hart.

-Algunos... -Ian pausó unos momentos.

-¿Dva?

-Ella está bien Conrad no te preocupes. Cambiando de tema, escucha: Tenemos que llevarte a Egipto. A nuestra base. Sé que...

-No Ian.

El hombre y el orbot se quedaron callados ¿Como negaría volver a ver a sus amigos otra vez? Tenían que averiguarlo como sea.

-¿Porqué dices esas estupideces Conrad? ¿Te estás escuchando? -Vectorman no lo podía creer.

-La gente que me rodea cae en desgracia. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo pero me culpo de todo. ¿Te acuerdas lo que vivimos juntos Vectorman? Cada persona que miraba le sucedía algo.

-¿Y entonces yo? -Remató el orbot. -No es coincidencia de nos encontremos otra vez. Ana te extraña, él te extraña, yo te extraño y Dva... Dva también. Yo no me iré sin ti.

-Hart ¿Te acuerdas cuando te contraté? Eras apenas un jovencito cuando comenzaste a trabajar. Esas pequeñas charlas que teníamos se volvieron diarias, hasta que nos hicimos amigos. ¿Y ahora piensas abandonarnos? De ti, no lo creo. Siempre estuviste presente. En las buenas, y en las malas.

-Conrad... Por favor no hagas esto difícil.

Hart ladeó su cabeza. Han pasado ocho años sin tener contacto con alguien cercano. Estaba solo y él lo quería asi, por razones personales. No quería perder a nadie que quería mucho. No quería sentir ese arrebato que tanto dolía. Pero estando solo, no podía sentir ese apoyo que levanta la voluntad. Se quedó viéndolos por un rato, luego aceptó la oferta. Ian y Vectorman chocaron las manos en señal de triunfo. Después se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron a Hart.

-una pregunta chicos ¿Como iremos a ese escondite? -Hart los miró intrigado.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Winston?

-Eh si si, el gorila ¿No? ¿Porqué preguntas eso Ian?

-Esta cosita nos llevará frente a nuestro lugar. ¿Listos?

-¡Espera! -Conrad interrumpió a Vectorman. Agarró sus cosas más importantes y luego se acercó a ellos. -Ahora si ¡Listo!

-Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Vectorman les dijo que acercaran sus manos al aparato tecnológico que tenía en su muñeca. Ya los tres tocando el sofisticado reloj, comenzó a brillar. Envolvió a ellos en una luz muy brillante y como por arte de magia, desaparecieron.

.

Era un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese viaje. Ellos se encontraron frente al misterioso Templo de Anubis con un cálido Sol y la arena formando remolinos pequeños. Hart quedó asombrado por la avanzada tecnología de punta con la que solo presionando un botón cruzó el mar Atlántico en segundos. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas y a la par, asomaron los llamados rebeldes. Al ver que eran aliados, bajaron las armas y los dejaron pasar. Dentro del templo había mucho movimiento. Ingenieros y mecánicos reparando máquinas. Obreros y soldados reforzando los muros. Era una pequeña ciudad dentro de un lugar antiguo. Vectorman guiaba a Hart por el lugar enseñándole todo lo que pasaba ahí. Ian les seguía el paso, éste se sentía conforme al ver de nuevo a su amigo y de buen ánimo. Conrad pudo divisar un robot de guerra distinto a los demás. Era rosa, eso llamó mucho la atención de él.

-¿Porqué ese color? ¡Mira se mueve!

-Eh si es genial Conrad ahora ¡Vamos! -Dijo algo nervioso Vectorman y éste llamó a Ian a que lo apartase de ahí.

Liberándose de los empujones, Hart se acercó a aquel robot rosado pilotado por una... ¿Chica? Conrad no sabía quien era hasta que ella bajó por la parte trasera de la maquina bélica. Aquella muchacha se quedó hablando con otra fémina pelirroja con una llave inglesa en su mano. Intercambiaron palabras y al parecer uno que otro chiste. Luego la pelirroja se quedó viendo a Hart, luego ella le informó a la joven chica y ésta rápidamente se dió vuelta.

Pasó el tiempo y su rostro no cambió nada. Era la misma de siempre. Se quedó viendo a Conrad fijamente con su rostro congelado. Su pecho se hinchaba y se deshincha con rapidez. Su cara se volvió roja como un tomate.

-¿Hana... Eres tú Hana?

Conrad al reconocerla comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Vectorman e Ian intentaron detenerlo pero no pudieron ser mas rápidos. El muchacho extendió sus brazos para abrazarla al estar tan cerca de ella pero su postura no cambió nada.

-¡Dva soy yo! ¡Con-¡AUCH! ¡¿PORQUÉ ME GOLPEASTE?!

-Te lo mereces... Maldito noob estupido.

La coreana se tronó sus puños luego de darle dos fuertes golpes en el rostro de Hart, que se encontraba en el suelo conteniendo la sangre de su boca y el dolor. La gente paró de hacer sus trabajos para quedarse viendo lo que sucedió hace instantes. Hana Song luego de verlo adolorido ahí, se marchó con su alegre rostro desaparecido volviéndose uno intimidante. Vectorman e Ian fueron a levantarlo y uno de ellos le dio un pañuelo para que se quitara la sangre de su boca. El orbot largó una leve risa.

-Je... Que bienvenida ¿No?

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Nuevo capítulo recién sacado del hornito :D los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Dedicado a Montanahatsune92

.

.

.

.

Day 16: Amenaza aérea

Templo de Anubis. 14:30hs

Fue un golpe muy duro en los bajos, la chica con la que estuvo a su lado lo recibió de una manera que casi, le saca los dientes. Pero Hana Song tenía una buena razón para haber hecho lo que hizo, Hart desapareció por ocho años y ni siquiera fue capaz de aparecer como para confirmar que estaba bien. Cuando cayó de la nave, cuando el mundo caía también, Conrad sobrevivió de milagro con el bosque frenando la velocidad. Con un brazo quebrado y heridas escapó a su país. Pasó meses esquivando el ejercito del régimen militar. Cruzó el Atlántico con una fragata peleando contra el viento y las tormentas. Al llegar a Estados Unidos, se ocultó peleando entre las sombras contra el nuevo orden mundial liderado por el coronel Bahamut. Peleando solo.

Luego de ese par de golpes, Conrad bajo la compañía de Vectorman e Ian, fue llevado al taller, lejos de los ojos de Dva. Él se encontraba sentado frente a los tanques que eran reparados. Se refregó su mandíbula, los golpes le dolieron bastante. Sintió que la chica pelirroja se acercó a él con una bolsa de hielo, defendiéndose frente suyo.

-Toma, para tu cara. Así que tú eres Conrad Hart ¿Eh? Vectorman no paraba de hablar de ti... ¡Ah! Perdón, soy Brigitte Lindholm.

-¿Lindholm? ¿Eres hija de Torbjorn? ¿Donde está? -Hart se dió cuenta por el silencio de Brigitte que fue imprudente preguntar eso. -Lo... Lo siento.

-Descuida no sabías. -Ella soltó un suspiro, luego sonrió. -Cambiando de tema, me agrada que tu amigo metálico te haya encontrado. Escuché que intentaste acabar con Moira y Katia. Hay que tener unos huevos enormes en arriesgarse así. -Le comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si ya me lo dijeron. Pero no resultó, están vivas. Hablando de eso ¿Quienes pelean contra esa gente?

-Winston y Ana lideran aquí junto con su hija, Fareeha. Muy pocos sobrevivieron al régimen, Ray Poward es el único Hard Corps que quedó vivo como MCCree de los Blackwatch. También se unieron gente de otros países queriendo detener a Bahamut y sus aliados.

-Espero que la guerra termine pronto.

-Eso mismo me dijo mi padre. "No te preocupes Brigitta, la guerra terminará prontito", pasaron ocho años y todavía sigo esperando ese momento.

-Por eso peleamos ¿No? Para que esta guerra termine.

La pelirroja volteó a ver a Hart después de haber dicho eso. Ella amigablemente le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se levantó e invitó a Conrad a caminar por el lugar de la resistencia.

La gente que lo reconocía se acercaban a él y lo saludaban. Ray Poward le refregó su cabeza con felicidad al verlo. Hart también lo saludó de la misma forma. También se acercó Lena Oxton, la mejor piloto, ahora con el apodo "Tracer" para los amigos, abrazándolo y dándole la bienvenida. Brigitte lo llevó hasta el cuartel general donde la egipcia y el gorila de avanzada edad no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Hart? ¡Hart! Que gusto verte ¿Te acuerdas de Winston y de mi...? ¿Y esa bolsa de hielo?

-Ehhh me caí. Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ustedes ¿Puedes ver con un ojo Ana?

-La doctora Ziegler me dice lo mismo y si, puedo ver mejor. Diría que mi puntería está excelente y en aumento.

-Mmm creo que me quitaré un ojo.

El gorila Winston rió dándole un golpe en la espalda a Conrad y éste lo acompañó con risas ocultando dolor. -Tus bromas aumentaron con los años ¿Eh chico?

-Tal vez Winston. Aparte de mi ¿Quien más sobrevivió?

-No muchos Conrad. Brigitte es la única de la familia Lindholm con vida. Genji no sobrevivió, hablamos con su único hermano Hanzo pero no quiere unirse, nos dijo que tiene otros asuntos más importantes que hacer. Y ni hablar de Jack y Gabriel. Y Amelie...

-¿Pero ella y su marido no habían muerto? -Preguntó Hart al gorila.

-No... Está viva pero... No es ella. -Ana pateó el suelo desganada. -Tiene la piel morada, mató a varios de nuestros soldados y ni siquiera hay una pista de remordimiento. Ella fue la que me disparó cuando huíamos de Suiza ¿Te acuerdas? No se como hicieron pero se que Bahamut pagará por todo lo que hizo.

-Esta guerra se está llevando buenos hombres. El régimen del coronel pone en riesgo la existencia humana. Asia es un campo minado de enfermedades. Toda América es un desierto. Europa rigen las máquinas bélicas. Si Bahamut y su "Justicia verdadera" destruyó esos continentes en apenas ocho años, el sucesor destruirá la Tierra. -Winston caminó de un lado a otro preocupado.

-Y si su sucesor o él destruyen la Tierra antes de tiempo ¿Donde estaremos? -Hart agitó las manos también preocupado por su mundo.

El gorila se acercó a un estante con papeles enrollados. Los puso frente a todos y los presentes observaban planos de una maquina con el logotipo de la empresa Vishkar en la esquina en el papel. La memoria de aquel joven hicieron que soltase un bufido al ver aquel nombre y recordar la persona que trabajaba ahí. La pelirroja se acercó aún mas para examinar con entendimiento los planos.

-¿Que es? -Preguntó Brigitte.

-Conrad. -El nombrado miró a Winston. -Seguro le viste el reloj con el que Vectorman te trajo aquí. Es un invento de Satya Vaswani, es un teletransportador . Como el que tiene Lena en su pecho pero con la capacidad de desplazar objetos de un lado a otro manualmente. Recuperamos estos planos de una base enemiga en China. Ana encontró estos planos junto con otros inventos más. Gracias a estos avances tecnológicos, pudimos mejorar nuestro anonimato. Volviendo al tema: Estos planos revelan un teletransportador de mayor magnitud, con la teoría de ir a otro...

-¿Otro planeta? -Interrumpió Hart al gorila.

-Tal vez, o a otra dimensión. Si el régimen consigue destruir el mundo, este aparato salvaría a la humanidad entera.

Después de una charla informativa sobre el plan de contingencia del único científico de Overwatch con vida, Conrad y Brigitte se encaminaron al taller. Era un plan bastante riesgoso para ambos bandos, si llegase a ocurrir el desmoronamiento de la resistencia podrían terminar en la nada misma intentando escapar con esa máquina. También sería beneficioso para el régimen, podrían utilizar la máquina y destruir la resistencia e incluso invadir otras dimensiones. Pero muchos confiaban en Winston y él quiere lo mejor para todos.

-¿Que opinas Brigitte?

-Seguro estas pensando lo mismo que yo. Es un plan muy peligroso pero para nuestra causa es lo mejor, seguiríamos peleando. -Le contestó a Hart.

-Una pregunta más: ¿Donde está Satya Vaswani?

-Nadie sabe donde está.

-La última vez que hablé con ella estaba escapando de ese Deadeye Joe. ¿Sigue vivo?

-Si... Sigue vivo.

El muchacho se dió cuenta que metió la pata. Brigitte frunció el ceño de manera colérica al escuchar aquel nombre.

.

Cielos australianos 22:00hs

La WarHead, la maquina voladora bélica, sobrevolaba la ciudad de Sidney imponiendo miedo en los derrotados junkers que se enfrentaron a sus temidos ejércitos, obteniendo la victoria. El coronel Bahamut tras ver a sus hombres con sus puños en lo alto festejando, fijó nuevo curso. La enorme nave ya se encontraba volando por el mar, con destino a Europa. El puente, el coronel observó los radares de que un avión se acercaba. Su más fiel servidor, Deadeye Joe se reportó. La aeronave aterrizó en la pista interna de aterrizaje. Luego de apagar los motores, el mercenario junto con varios soldados y un prisionero con la cabeza tapado con una bolsa, se adentró en la nave. Estos se acercaron al puente donde se notificaron ante su líder. Éste solamente los miró.

-¿Quien es? -Solamente el coronel se dignó a preguntar.

-La encontré en mi expedición en la Antártida. Estaba caminando por la nieve ¡Quería congelarme con una pistola! La interrogué por horas, salió de una base escondida entre el hielo ¿Sabes de quien era esa base? Overwatch. No encontré a nadie más, solo cadáveres.

El mercenario sacó la bolsa de la cabeza al rehén, revelando ser una persona femenina de rasgos orientales, con algunos cortes y golpes en su rostro. Bahamut bajó las escaleras hasta quedar frente a frente con ella. El mercenario obligó a la fuerza a que saludase a su superior. Con miedo ella accedió.

-Levántate. Es un milagro que no la hayas matado Joe... Bueno ¿Como te llamas chica? -Bahamut se cruzó de brazos seriamente.

-Mei... Mei lin zhou, soy solo una científica. -Contestó débilmente.

-¿Eres china o coreana...? No importa. Te haré un par de preguntas ¿Sabes donde están los rebeldes?

-No sé de lo que me habla... Estuve dormida por mucho tiempo.

-¡No mientas! -Le gritó Joe zamarreándola.

-¡Es la verdad por dios! ¡No me hagan daño! -Suplicó de rodillas la mujer. -¡No sabía que había un régimen ni mucho menos que Overwatch cayó! ¡LES DIGO LA VERDAD!

Bahamut al estar cerca de Mei, que seguía arrodillada, éste le tocó la cabeza, acariciando su pelo. Con un gesto rápido inmediatamente Deadeye Joe la puso de pie frente a él.

-Joe, ponla en las celdas. Que no escape y que Noiman se encargue de aumentar la seguridad de la nave y una cosa más... No la mates.

-Si coronel... ¡Vamos gordita!

El mercenario empujó a Mei para que acelere su andar, dejando solo a Bahamut en la sala de control. Ya en los pasillos Joe seguía caminando con el prisionero junto con sus hombres por detrás. Él pudo divisar a la francotiradora y guardaespaldas personal del coronel acercarse a la sala de control. Él se quedó observando a la mujer de manera inquisidora sin dejar de caminar. Ella solo lo miró de reojo sin perder su elegancia al caminar.

-Pensé que estarías con Reyes... Widowmaker.

-Reaper se puede cuidar solo... Joe.

El mercenario siguió con la mirada a aquella mujer que, sin observarlo, hizo un gesto de disgusto. Él no quería que Bahamut sea protegido por una mujer, y mucho menos con ella. Joe sabía que tener una persona que lo perdió todo esté frente a frente ante su jefe. No importa si su raciocinio, voluntad, ideología sea doblegada. Aquella mujer era una bomba de tiempo. Deadeye Joe al ver que Widowmaker desapareció de su visión, continuó llevando al prisionero a su celda.

.

Templo de Anubis. 10:15hs

Hart se había quedado dormido, Brigitte le prestó su cama para que durmiera tranquilo. Desde ahí podía escuchar interacciónese con aquella pelirroja y otras personas más. Antes de salir, Conrad se acercó al baño mirándose en el espejo. Abrió la canilla y lentamente con una navaja, se afeitaba la barba. La chica reparaba un vehículo mientras compartía café con Ian y por otro lado, se encontraba Vectorman sentado cerca de una amigable chica morena de vestimentas africanas, que con un destornillador revisaba el brazo del orbot.

-¡Uh! Mira quien se despertó. -Dijo animado el orbot.

-¿Te afeitaste? Esa navaja la uso para cortar el jabón. -Comentó Brigitte sacándose la grasa de las manos.

-Con razón el filo estaba blanco... Oye Vectorman ¿Quien es la niña?

-¡Oh! Es Efi... Efi, te presento a Conrad Hart.

-Un gusto señor. -Saludo con una amable sonrisa aquella niña.

-Ésta pequeña es una mente brillante. Mejoró mis baterías, no hace falta enchufarme un cable por atrás. Me cargo con el sol. También me instaló cañones de energía en las manos, soy como Megaman. ¿Y sabes? ¡También tiene un robot como amigo!

-Si pero Orisa tiene modales. -Dijo Ian y Brigitte se rió. -¿Café Conrad?

-Gracias... ¿Y Dva? -Preguntó Hart.

La ronda de amigos intercambió miradas cómplices. Se sabía mucho con respecto a la historia entre Conrad y Hana, eso hizo que el muchacho se sienta distante con respecto a ese tema. Todos sabían lo que siente la coreana pero nadie decía nada. El grupo se limitó a decir que la chica se encontraba por alguna parte de la base, nada mas.

-Gracias por la información chicos... Oigan... ¿Porqué todo el mundo está corriendo? -Hart observaba a la muchedumbre ir en una sola dirección.

Un moreno de rastas se acercó rápidamente usando sus patines al grupo alterado. Dejaron de hacer sus cosas para detenerse a prestarle atención.

-¡Amigos! ¡Fareeha está llamando a todos! -Dijo aquel joven.

-Ya vamos Lucio. ¡Vamos chicos! -Brigitte dejó la llave inglesa y se fue junto con Ian a la misma dirección donde se marchó el tal Lucio.

El grupo al igual que toda la gente de la base se acercó con rapidez al hangar. Ana junto con su hija y Winston fueron rodeados por la muchedumbre atentos a la alerta. Hart miró a su alrededor observando el miedo en aquellos rostros y en una esquina, vio a Dva. Ella se encontraba apoyada en una columna cruzada de brazos y con su ropa reglamentaria. Él pudo ver a aquel joven llamado Lucio poniéndose al lado, despertando celos. Hart se sorprendió al sentir ese sentimiento. Dejando de lado los problemas personales, se limitó a escuchar a Fareeha, la hija de Ana Amari.

-¡Escuchen todos! Nuestro radares notificaron de que la WarHead pasará por encima de nosotros en dos dias. Como sabrán no hay más lugares donde esconderse, así que la única e inevitable es derribar esa maldita nave. -hubo una pausa larga de parte de la hija de la francotiradora. -Para llegar lo mas rápido posible se usarán los aviones con los aceleradores temporales. Para no morir apenas entremos en contacto, se usará un bloqueador satelital, eso facilitará nuestro trabajo y la WarHead estará incomunicada por una hora. UNA HORA. Esta misión será crucial para todos, si la misión tiene éxito se cambiará el rumbo de la guerra. ¡¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS!

La resistencia apenas escuchó a Fareeha se empezó a movilizar. Ana comenzó a elegir a los seleccionados para iniciar la misión. Ella lideraría el grupo de asalto, eligiendo a Vectorman, Brigitte, Ian y a Conrad formando su equipo comando. La piloto Lena eligió al vaquero Jessie MCCree, Dva, como el apoyo aéreo y Fareeha lideraría los aviones de ataque.

-¿Listo para la acción amigo? -Dijo motivado el orbot.

-Siempre estoy listo Vectorman... Vamos a darle una paliza. -Respondió Conrad.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

¡Nuevo capítulo! Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Day 17: Batalla aérea

Costa índica. 18:00hs

El sol se posaba sobre el horizonte y el manto nocturno se apoderaba de los cielos. Los rebeldes con sus naves de asalto saltaron sobre el espacio gracias a los aceleradores cronales instalados, ahorrándoles horas de vuelo y exponiéndose a los radares enemigos. Hart se sintió incómodo al viajar de esa manera por segunda vez, su estomago comenzó a reproducir ruidos intestinales, haciendo que el orbot a su lado lo tranquilize.

-Ya te acostumbrarás Conrad. Tendrías que haber visto a Ian.

-¡Cállate zoquete! -Le dijo molesto Ian agitando la mano.

-No paraba de llorar. -Recordó Brigitte entre risas.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Tú también Brigitte? No olvidemos cuando saliste del baño corriendo como histérica ¿Por una simple ratita? Parecías una señora, te faltaba subirte a la mesa y llamar a los exterminadores.

-¿Te acuerdas Ian? Los hombres se concentraron más en ella que en la rata. -Mencionó Vectorman. -También recuerdo que querías sacarle una foto.

-¿Quien me pasó el celular? -Ian lo miró de manera pícara.

Brigitte al escuchar eso, se quedó viendo fijamente al orbot, preparando su mazo para golpearlo. -... Mejor olvidemos eso. -Recomendó Vectorman moviendo sus pies.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Entraremos en contacto en diez minutos con... Es enorme... ¡Equipo de asalto, prepárense! -Ordenó Fareeha por radio.

Los rebeldes se impresionaron por la magnitud de la maquina voladora, la WarHead imponía miedo ante el enemigo. Ni siquiera las nubes podían ocultar la aeronave bélica. Fareeha siendo la líder de la misión, temió por su vida y la de sus compañeros. Aún más por su madre, siendo ella la líder del equipo de asalto. Se adentraría en la montaña con alas y no sabía si regresaría con vida. Ya casi entrando en contacto, uno de los aviones rebeldes activó el bloqueador satelital, sobrevolando al equipo y dirigiéndose hacia la WarHead.

.

Noiman trató de calmar a Deadeye Joe, siendo éste como un hermano. Veía al mercenario caminando de un lado a otro ondeando su machete. El hacker sabía porqué se encontraba en ese estado, Widowmaker le sacó el puesto, siendo solo un experimento científico, se ganó la confianza del coronel Bahamut viendo su lealtad. Mató a muchos enemigos sin exponerse a los ojos curiosos, en cambio Joe y su actuar, eran teatrales. De un rápido movimiento, Joe cortó a la mitad una de las pantallas LCD con su machete.

-¡EY! ¡No te la agarres con mis cosas! -Se quejó el hacker mirándolo.

-Te repondré una nueva... Me tiene la paciencia por el suelo Widowmaker. ¿Se cree gran cosa? Me dan ganas de perforarle los intestinos con un cuchillo.

-Y Bahamut te matará por traición e insubordinación. Eres listo Joe, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, en cualquier caso ella no aguantará lo que tú aguantas. Además, eres más maquina que hombre ¿Tanto te molesta que una mujer te quite el puesto? Por algo el coronel te puso a perseguir a los rebeldes. Widowmaker dudará en hacerlo, es por eso que está a su lado.

-Es por eso que no quiero que esté con él, Noiman. Si ella se desenmascara, no hay que ser tan listos para saber lo que ocurriría.

-¡Bah! Falta mucho para que... ¡Uh! ¡Saludos, Widowmaker!

Deadeye Joe se dio vuelta y pudo ver a la francotiradora detrás suyo. El hacker ni siquiera escuchó sus pasos y pensó que tambien oyó toda la charla.

-Noiman, Bahamut quiere que te comuniques con Reaper... Ahora. -Ordenó ella y rápidamente el hacker se sentó frente a su computadora.

Deadeye Joe soltó un bufido mientras se apoyaba en la pared metálica. Ni siquiera pestañeó, se quedó viéndola fijamente. Widowmaker apenas movió sus ojos al sentir la mirada penetrante de su par. También ella giró su cabeza, quedándose en un fuerte cruces de miradas furiosas. Fue Joe el que rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¡Oh! Miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿Hmm? A una ramera francesa simulando ser una persona importante. Sólo eres un experimento querida, lo único que me gusta se ti es tu trasero. Lástima que perdí algunas partes humanas. Yo te hubiera quebrantado de otra manera.

Widowmaker endureció sus labios, Hasta Noiman dejó de teclear al escuchar esas palabras fuera de lugar. El hacker tenia un botón debajo de la mesa, con la función de llamar a los guardias, y estaba a punto de presionarlo. La mujer se posicionó frente al mercenario, quedando a centímetros de la cara. Ni por un momento ninguno de los dos respiraron ni pestañearon.

-Quedarse asi mirándome... ¿Te hice enojar? -Joe nalgueó el trasero de Widowmaker y ella de un rápido movimiento, sacó su cuchillo y posó la punta en el cuello del mercenario. -Ohhh la gata tiene garras.

-Sería muy fácil desaparecerte. -Respondía Widowmaker mientras hundía lentamente el cuchillo.

-¿Y que esperas? Adelante.

-¡BUENO BUENO BUENO! ¡Ya basta de este show moral! ¡Deténganse! -Noiman los separó interponiéndose entre ellos. -Querida Widow ¿Puedes ir a la cocina y traerme pizza? ¿Por favor?

-... Si Noiman. Ya vuelvo.

Widowmaker se alejó de ellos. Guardó su cuchillo y se encaminó a la cocina. El hacker bofeteó al mercenario por esa actitud rebelde de hace un rato. Luego de eso, volvió al asiento y continuó escribiendo.

-¿Que acabo de hacer? -Deadeye Joe actuó como si nada pasó.

-Esa actitud te matará estupido idiota, cabeza de tornillos. ¿Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra? No sé como hizo Widowmaker para no matarte... Espera... ¿Porqué no puedo mandar mensajes..? Ohhh mierda... ¡La señal está boqueada! ¡Estamos incomunicados!

-¡¿Que?! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA..! ¡Aquí Deadeye Joe! ¡Todos los guardias prepárense para pelear! ¡Protejan al coronel! ¡LOS REBELDES NOS ATACAN!

.

Los aviones liderados por la fiera Fareeha ya derribaron a los peligrosos escoltas, solo quedaba destruir la WarHead. Los misiles salían cada minuto explorando a centímetros de ellos. La nave descendió y con él, el grupo de asalto. Ana corría siendo la primera en luchar contra la corriente de aire. La siguieron Brigitte con su armadura de combate junto con Ian y Vectorman. Por último saltó Conrad Hart corriendo junto con sus compañeros hasta una escotilla, siendo destruida por las bolas de energía del orbot salidas de sus manos.

-¡Aquí Fareeha! ¡Hagan volar los motores principales lo más rápido posible! ¡Ten cuidado mamá!

-¡Recibido! ¡Suerte hija!

Ana tras terminar de comunicarse, entró al interior de la aeronave bélica junto con los demás.

La hija de la capitán Amari viendo como el equipo se adentraba, esperaría hasta que salgan y así marcharse lo más pronto posible. Los escuadrones de salían a la superficie, junto con artilleros disparando contra las fuerzas rebeldes. Los aviones enemigos salían del hangar de la WarHead a exterminarlos. Se inició una batalla aérea. Superados por numero, Fareeha ordenó acción evasiva y sus hombres la obedecieron. Los rebeldes esquiaban los misiles con impresionantes reflejos inhumanos siendo uno, el que fue impactado por un proyectil, explotando delante de todos.

-Apúrate mamá. -Pensó Fareeha.

.

Dentro de la aeronave era imposible moverse, los soldados no dejaban pasar a nadie. Armados con lo necesario para eliminar cualquier intruso, intercambiando disparos con el equipo de asalto. Ana último a los artilleros luego de que Vectorman saltase al medio de las hordas y peleaba con todas sus baterías al máximo. Luego de una intensa pelea, el grupo se movilizó por los pasillos infestados de soldados y algunos mercenarios, abriéndose paso con mucho esfuerzo. Ian al tener una escopeta iba cuidando la retaguardia por si alguien quería asesinarlos por detrás, eliminó a varios que intentaron hacerlo. Hart disparaba a las cámaras de seguridad y a los drones que se acercaba con sus agujas eléctricas por los aires. Entre aún se adentraban más, mayor era el número de enemigos. Sería una odisea llegar hasta los motores.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿De donde salen tantos?! -Ian preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

-¡La nave es enorme, estaremos como un día aquí! -Gritó Vectorman disparando contra una torreta.

-¡Gracias por el ánimo amiguito! -Decía Hart al mismo tiempo que disparaba.

-¡Estamos cerca! ¡Un poco más muchachos! -Alentó Brigitte cargando contra un par de soldados con su escudo. ¡Adelante!

El equipo se abrió paso hasta el ala derecha, topándose con un Sviatagor con una docena de soldados. Ana eliminó de un certero disparo al piloto del robot, haciéndolo que cayera hacia atrás aplastando a sus compañeros. Ian, Vectorman y Hart ultimaron a los últimos hombre que quedaron de pie. Como un rayo, Brigitte colocó explosivos estratégicamente puestos en los motores, activándolos y listos para denotar.

-No fue fácil pero... ¡Lo hicimos! ¡AGHHH!

Ian recibió un disparo muy cerca de su cabeza, hiriéndolo en el brazo. El tirador no se encontraba por ningún lado, solo Ana con la mira de su rifle divisó al enemigo. Ella se sorprendió al ver a Widowmaker recargando su rifle y apuntándole. La egipcia fue empujada por Hart y Brigitte se puso delante con su escudo de energía, con las balas impactando en el.

-¿Estás bien amigo?

-Si si si, sólo es ¡Hhgn! Un rasguño. -Ian despreocupó al orbot.

-¡Es Widowmaker! ¡Pónganse detrás mío!

Obedeciéndola, el equipo se puso detrás de la pelirroja que lentamente, salia del área de visión de la peligrosa francotiradora. Vectorman disparó a la pasarela donde se encontraba, haciendo que la mujer cayera al suelo. No le importaba que su rifle esté lejos, Widowmaker sacó su cuchillo e intentó asesinar al equipo. Solo Ana reaccionó lo mas rápido para golpearla con la culata de su rifle, dejándola aturdida.

-En que te convirtieron...

Ana noqueó a Widowmaker de un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El equipo se encaminó para regresar a la nave, siendo la egipcia la última en marcharse del ala izquierda. Antes de partir, volteó su vista clavándose en aquella mujer que alguna vez, fue la esposa de su compañero fallecido.

-Si nos llegamos a volver a ver, juro que... Pelearé por ti... Amelie Lacroix...

Ana Amari fue tomada del brazo por Vectorman, obligándola a correr.

.

Los pasillos por donde fueron se encontraban clausurados u obstruidos por la seguridad. El equipo de asalto se vio obligado a tomar otra ruta. Corriendo con sus corazones a punto de estallar, pasaron por lo que aparentaba ser la sala de detención. Ahora con Brigitte a la cabeza, el equipo aumentaba sus pasos para llegar pronto a la salida.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡NOS ESTÁN HACIENDO TRIZAS, APRESÚRENSE!

-¡Estamos en camino Fareeha! -Contestó la egipcia por radio.

-¡ESPEREN NO SE VAYAN! -Gritó una voz femenina en una de las celdas.

El grupo detuvo su marcha y juntos se acercaron a la celda. La mujer que pidió ayuda se encontraba sacudiendo los barrotes de acero, pateando y empujando la puerta.

-¿Quien eres? -Preguntó Hart.

-¡Soy Mei! ¡Me capturaron! ¡SÁQUENME POR FAVOR!

-¡Permiso!

Brigitte apartó a sus compañeros y ésta de un fuerte golpe con su escudo, destruyó los barrotes y la prisionera salió desesperada.

-¡Hay que irnos de aquí ahora! -Gritó Mei agarrando a la pelirroja del brazo.

-¿Donde te agarraron? -Preguntó agitado Hart observando su entorno.

-¡Después las preguntas! ¡Vámonos a la mierda! -Decía Ian agarrándose su brazo herido.

.

Fareeha se arriesgó a salir del avión, volando con su traje de guerra. Quedaron solo dos aviones, el suyo y otro más. Los artilleros contaban con infinidad de cargas. El viento en su casco no evitó que la joven egipcia eliminara a los últimos enemigos que quedaban, solo quedarían las torretas como amenaza. Ella se acercó aumentando la velocidad de su tecnológico traje, y su imponente arma destruyó las torretas. De la escotilla, salía el equipo de asalto junto con la prisionera. Ana fue la primera seguida del herido Ian y Vectorman. Después salieron Brigitte con Conrad cargando su pistola. Desde adentro, se escuchó un grito que se acercaba rápidamente a él. Los dos aumentaron el paso y de un salto, Deadeye Joe clavó su machete en la pierna izquierda de Hart. Evitando que escapara.

-¡Ya burlaste a la muerte muchas veces Hart! ¡PERO DE MI NADIE ESCAPA!

-Come plomo... ¡Hijo de puta!

Las balas no penetraban la armadura del mercenario, el muchachos vio como Joe sacó el machete de su pierna y lo alzó con intensión de cortarle la cabeza. Brigitte de un golpe, mandó unos metros atrás al mercenario usando el mazo. La pelirroja parecía un león con su mirada amargada. Tenía en frente al asesino de su familia.

-¡Te aplastaré Joe!

-¡BRIGITTE! ¡aahhhgg!

Conrad fue llevado hasta la nave por la coreana junto con el orbot a la fuerza, era un suicidio pelear con la encarnación de la locura. Ana viendo la situación, activó las bombas. El ala derecha se envolvió en fuego y humo. Las explosiones hicieron que la WarHead se incline al costado, con dirección al mar. La aeronave bélica descendía lentamente junto con las explosiones que se acercaban a los rebeldes. Brigitte cargó con su escudo al mercenario, recibiendo una fuerte embestida. Éste se recuperó su posición y contraatacó con un machetazo en la zona deblas piernas. La chica agradeció que su armadura la protegió y la salvó de quedar con una sola pierna. Fareeha con todo su poder, gastó todas sus cargas contra el mercenario al igual que sus artilleros MCCree y Lucio. La joven egipcia tomó de las manos a la pelirroja, llevándola hasta la nave. Ya todos juntos los rebeldes sobrevivientes se alejaron de la WarHead que aún caía y ahora con ella, un malherido Deadeye Joe.

-¡ACTIVEN LOS ACELERADORES CRONALES!

Con Fareeha fuera de control, las naves rápidamente desparecieron de la zona. La máquina caía hasta que al fin tocó el mar. Una enorme explosión destruyó por completo el arma temida por los rebeldes. La WarHead quedó desecha. Misión cumplida.

Con su jetpack dañado por la pelea, Deadeye Joe aterrizó forzosamente en la arena, viendo como aquella aeronave bélica, ahora destruida, se consumía por el fuego y el agua. Se levantó sacudiendo su cuerpo y escuchando un helicóptero acercarse a él. Vió que el coronel Bahamut escapó a tiempo llevándose consigo una herida superficial el su cabeza y a su lado, el hacker Noiman y Widowmaker. Joe voló hasta adentrarse y el helicóptero ascendió, pasando por la ardida WarHead.

-¿Que pasó? -Preguntó Bahamut aún sorprendido.

-No sé coronel pero juro que los mataré a todos. Todos caerán.

De la ira, Deadeye Joe clavó con brusquedad el machete en el metal. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Se sintió como un novato al perder de esa manera por dos mujeres. También volvió a verse con Conrad Hart. Si se llegase a encontrar donde se ubican loa rebeldes, a él no le importaba los líderes de la resistencia, lo único que deseaba ahora es la vida de Hart.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. ¡Nuevo capitulo! Solo quedan dos para terminar con este fic ¡Disfruten de la lectura! Dedicado para el cumpleaños (atrasado) de Montanahatsune92

.

.

.

.

Day 18: Contraataque

Templo de Anubis. 20:00hs

Hubo gritos de festejo, la misión resultó un éxito gracias al esfuerzo por los valientes que se enfrentaron cara a cara con la WarHead, y por los valientes pilotos que dieron sus vidas por que se haga realidad. Habría una fiesta en honor a los caídos y a la gran victoria de hoy.

Conrad junto con Ian recibían la atención médica de la doctora Angela Ziegler, siendo ella misma la que curaba las heridas. Con mucho cuidado las limpió con pañuelos esterilizados. Luego de eso, examinó el brazo de Ian, siendo él, el menos lastimado. Después de vendarlo, sus manos fueron a las piernas de Hart. Él gimió al sentir una aguja clavándose en su extremidad dañada. Ziegler sonrió haciéndola recordar a un niño asustado. Procedió a limpiar la herida y luego acercó un bastón al orificio, activándolo. Como si fuera por magia, el machetazo comenzó a cicatrizarse, asombrado a los pacientes. Después de esa función, Angela vendó la zona y le entregó a Hart unas muletas.

-¿Que me hizo doctora? -Preguntó aún sorprendido.

-Ese bastón regenera heridas extremas, Hart. Escuchen ambos, tú vas a tener que evitar agarrar cosas y tú puedes caminar, pero quiero que te cures bien ¿Okey? Bueno chicos gracias por su ayuda y mil gracias por derribar esa nave... Tomen estas pastillas, una es para el dolor y la otra es para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización interior. Cuídense.

Ambos muchachos saludaron a la doctora Ziegler luego salieron de la habitación. Tranquilos, Ian y Conrad caminaron por el pasillo respirando hondo. Al doblar la esquina se toparon con Brigitte, que les dijo que el Hard Corp Ray Poward interrogaría a la prisionera. Los tres se encaminaron a la sala de interrogatorio.

.

-¿De donde eres?

-Soy de Xi An. China. Me uní a Overwatch hace mucho tiempo para estudiar los cambios climáticos en el ecopunto de la Antártida.

-Entonces eres una ¿Climatóloga? Me dijeron que estuviste dormida por mucho tiempo ¿Es cierto eso?

-Criostasis. Se utilizaba para dormir en las temporadas de frio extremo, como una... Eh... Como los animales. Bueno emmm... Unos compañeros y yo nos metimos en las cápsulas para poder dormir. Cuando me desperté pensé que había pasado semanas pero... Cuando encendí la televisión vi que el mundo estaba en guerra. Después se dejó de emitir imagen. Corrí para ver a mis compañeros pero era tarde, estaban muertos. Todos. Menos yo.

-¿Y por que motivo te impulsaste a regresar al mundo?

-Los recursos se me agotaban, no podía vivir de té ni café. Con mis conocimientos pude crear una pistola congelante como defensa por si encontraba hostilidad afuera. Ascendí hasta escalar una torre y salté un precipicio. Después de varios intentos pude pisar tierra segura... O mejor dicho: Hielo seguro. Caminé y caminé unos días hasta que... Una patrulla militar se acercaba a mi. Pensé que era el ejército canadiense o argentino pero no. Deadeye Joe me capturó, lo intenté congelar pero sus hombres eran demasiados.

-Y terminaste en la WarHead... Gracias por su información Mei lin. Vaya y tome algo caliente, se lo merece.

La chica se levantó de la silla con la ayuda de Fareeha, que caminaron a la puerta y salían de la sala. Ray Poward miró para su derecha viendo una ventana polarizada. Salió de ahí y vió que el gorila Winston escuchó la charla. Éste con su mirada le dijo todo al último Hard Corp, era verdad todo lo que dijo la desdichada china. Después de intercambiar palabras, Brigitte con Ian y Conrad se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos allá! Tienen mi respeto.

-No es para tanto Ray, ¿Y que dijo la prisionera? -Quiso saber Ian.

-No es prisionera, fue una Overwatch hace mucho tiempo. Lo que dijo es todo verdad, su trabajo y su captura. Deadeye Joe fue el que la capturó. -Informó Winston a los tres.

-Espero que ese maldito se haya muerto. -Murmuró Brigitte.

-Ten seguro que ese diablo se está riendo de nosotros ahora. -Comentó Ray Poward a sus pares. -Pero lo eliminaremos.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras Winston? -Preguntó Hart.

-¿Que mas quieres hacer? ¡Derribaron esa nave! ¡Celebren! A la noche se hará una fiesta. Ya hicieron demasiado por hoy. -El gorila les regaló una agradable sonrisa que inspiraba victoria.

.

Las botellas de cerveza aparecieron junto con todo tipo de carne asada. La muchedumbre bailaba al ritmo de la música que inundaba todo el lugar. Celebraban una pequeña gran victoria. Apartados de todos, Brigitte con Ian, Vectorman y Conrad se encontraban en el techo, rodeando una agradable fogata que iluminaba sus rostros. Cada uno menos el orbot, bebían cerveza mientras comían pollo asado.

-Me crucé con Orisa y ¿Sabes que Vectorman? Tiene mejores modales. -Afirmó Hart sonriendo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas en la cara cabeza hueca... Dejando de lado todo ¡Celebremos!

Los muchachos golpearon sus puños entre ellos excepto la pelirroja, que se acostó en el suelo cerca del fuego y viendo a las estrellas. Eso hizo que sus amigos la mirasen curiosos.

-¿Que pasa Brigitte? -Preguntó Ian mirándola.

Ella suspiró. -Papá con Reinhardt hacían eso, lo que hicieron ustedes... Como los extraño. Lo único que lamento es no haberme quedado con ellos. Tendría que haber luchado a su lado.

-Ahh... Brigitte, por alguna razón te pidieron que te vayas. Sabían que no sobrevivirían y no tolerarían verte prisionera o... Tú sabes. Y con respecto a ellos, estarían orgullosos ahora. -Ian posó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y ella le respondió con media sonrisa.

-Vamos grandota. -Animó el orbot.

Ian notó que Hart agachó su cabeza, él bufó y a la vez movía la botella de cerveza lentamente en círculos. El muchacho alzó la vista y miró a cada uno de ellos.

-Si estamos confesando nuestros secretos... No sé si es el alcohol o mis ganas de desahogarme. También me arrepiento de algo... Me arrepiento de haber conocido a Dva.

-¿Que? -Dijeron al unísono los demás.

-Tan sólo era una niña cuando la entrevisté y el mundo no era liderado por un dictador. Tenía futuro en su carrera como gamer ¿Y yo que hice? Se lo arrebaté. La involucré en un problema que era imposible escapar de el. Le quité la infancia y ahora pelea por su vida. Me siento responsable por eso.

Todos se quedaron callados. Sabían de la historia que tenían Hart con Song por el orbot. Tras de todo eso, Ian pudo divisar una figura femenina detrás de Conrad. Al acercarse más, se reveló que era la mismísima Dva y eso hizo que Ian, Vectorman y Brigitte se levantaran de golpe. Solo Hart se mantuvo sentado y solo giró su cabeza.

-Eh bueno eh... Tengo que irme, hay un par de camiones que no funcionan.

-Te acompaño Brigitte. -Dijo Ian caminando.

-Yo ehhh... Me quedo.

-¡Ah no Vectorcito! Vendrás con nosotros. -La pelirroja lo alzó.

-Oh quiero ver que pasa.

Brigitte se llevó a Vectorman al hombro y junto con Ian, dejaron solos a Dva y Conrad. La gamer espero a que estén a solas. Ella acercó una silla y la colocó cerca del muchacho. Se sentó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares, chocando sus puntas. Hart no sabía como iniciar una charla, hace bastante tiempo que no tenían contacto. Bastó con esa peculiar risa que Hana tenía para que Conrad la mirase.

-¿Te acuerdas de Satya? Ya sé lo que le pasó... Como decirlo... La encontraron sin lengua...

-... Guau. Si querías romper el hielo, con eso hiciste un glaciar.

Dva comenzó a reír. Luego apenas ladeó su cabeza. -Conrad... Te extrañé.

-Yo tambien Dva.

-Hart... ¿Sabes? Creo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tarde o temprano íbamos a cruzar caminos. Yo no me arrepiento de nada, me gustó conocerte de pequeña y sentí que alguien se preocupaba por mi. La falta de cariño paternal, la necesitaba. Ni con el dinero de los torneos que ganaba no llenaban ese vacío que había dentro de mi. Cuando tú y Vectorman llegaron, cambiaron mi vida. Tenía amigos verdaderos y no hacía falta hablar por internet.

Hart notó que pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Dva. Ella se mordía los labios de manera angustiosa. El impulso de abrazarla dominó al muchacho. La coreana rodeó el cuello apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, comenzando a sollozar.

-Lo único que lamento de ti es que no volviste... Ni siquiera por tus amigos. Ni por mi.

-Dva... Quería protegerte. No toleraría que por mi culpa te arrebaten de mi. No soportaría eso. No quería sufrir con ninguna pérdida más.

-No te puedes culpar. No podías hacer nada ante eso. Nadie tiene la culpa, las cosas pasaron porque tenían que pasar. ¿Tú mataste a Satya? ¿Amelie? ¿Jack? ¿Zarya? No... Nadie tiene la culpa.

-Yo quería protegerte. Yo te... Te quiero.

-Conrad...

-Dva.

-Te amo.

Hart sintió esos cálidos labios pequeños sobre los suyos. Hana no podía soltarlo ni él tampoco. Se miraron fijamente sumergiéndose en sus sentimientos. Ellos aumentaron la fuerza del abrazo y el beso era eterno.

.

Un mes después...

Mar Atlántico. 23:00hs

Un helicóptero descendía en el helipuerto en un portaaviones. Los vientos fuertes hacían que los pilotos tengan cuidado al bajar. Las olas eran una amenaza y la lluvia dificultaba la visión. Con un fuerte esfuerzo, el helicóptero pudo descender con éxito y los tripulantes bajaron. Katia Volskaya abrió su paraguas y junto con sus guardaespaldas y los pilotos se refugiaron dentro del barco. La rusa ya dentro dejó el paraguas colgado y se acercó al hacker Noiman, que la recibió con un apretón de manos.

-¡Señora Volskaya! Bienvenida al Destructor.

-Noiman, cuanto tiempo. La tormenta es terrible, casi nos quedamos sin combustible en pleno vuelo.

-Suerte que llegaron bien ¡Sígame Katia!

El hacker junto con la empresaria rusa, se acercaron hasta sala de guerra. Volskaya pudo ver a todas las cabezas del régimen presentes. Reaper, Moira O'Deorain, la asesina y guardaespaldas personal Widowmaker y el líder militar, el coronel Bahamut. Al ver que todos se encontraban sentados, éste último prendió un proyector, y en la pantalla se pudo ver la imagen satelital de Egipto con una fuente de calor muy leve en la ciudad de Giza.

-Los satélites espaciales pidieron identificar actividad enemiga por esta zona. Hace unos días la WarHead, mi nave, fue derribada por los Overwatch supervivientes y los rebeldes con suma precisión. Según los testigos, los aviones aparecieron de repente burlando el excelente sistema de seguridad de la nave. La batalla duró bastante y los insurgentes salieron victoriosos. Di la orden a mis ejércitos que inspeccionen cada rincón de Africa, Arabia y las zonas montañosas de Asia. Los resultados estaban a nuestro favor, los ejércitos comenzaron a rodear Egipto y los espías consiguieron la ubicación exacta: La base rebelde está en Giza, donde ese calor que se muestra en la imagen.

-Entonces... ¿Cual sería sus ordenes, coronel? -Preguntó el siniestro Reaper.

-Es simple: Eliminar por completo a los insurgentes.

.

Deadeye Joe con su machete, practicaba lucha con un moreno alto y de contextura imponente. Su brazo metálico golpeaba la hoja afilada del arma más usada por el mercenario.

-¡Concéntrate en atacarme!... ¡No pierdas tiempo en demostrar tu agilidad!... ¡No utilices los mismos movimientos! ¡Se impredecible Joe!

El gran moreno agarró del brazo a Joe y lo lanzó contra la pared con una fuerza hercúlea, dejándolo fuera de combate y la chica Sombra comenzando a reír. Ella veía que el moreno se acercó y acercó su gran brazo metálico, ayudando a Joe a ponerse de pie.

-Te desconcentraste demasiado. En un combate de verdad ya estarías muerto. No dejes que la ira domine tu mente. Tienes que tener el miedo y la sorpresa a tu favor, si no tienes esos elementos serás derrotado.

-Tu entrenamiento me sirvió para bien, Akande.

-Espero que te sirva allá afuera, Joecito. -Dijo Sombra apoyándose en la pared.

-Hmmm tu machete necesita una limpieza. Tiene sangre seca. -Recomendó el llamado Akande.

-Necesito cambiarlo, últimamente lo estoy chocando con metal, pero si no tiene filo es más peligroso para mis adversarios.

Los tres dejaron de hablar y vieron como el coronel Bahamut se acercaba, deteniéndose unos pasos y con su mano llamó al mercenario. Éste guardó su machete y caminó hasta su superior.

-¿Que pasó Bahamut?

-Se inició una operación. Tus fuerzas deberán acercarse a Giza hasta que Reaper y sus legiones Talon y yo con mis ejércitos estemos juntos. También irán Akande y sus tropas. Iremos todos.

-¿Cual es el motivo?

-La resistencia se esconde ahí. Tenemos que eliminar esa plaga como sea. Los rodearemos y no podrán escapar por tierra ni por agua.

-Okey

-¡Ah! Y Joe... Cuando se inicie la batalla... No tomes prisioneros.

Tras ordenar la nueva operación, el coronel Bahamut se retiró. Akande junto con Sombra pudieron escuchar la misión, apresuraron sus pasos para empezar con ella al instante. Joe quedó solo ahí. Tenía una máscara que cubría su boca, pero eso no evitó que al no tomar prisioneros, le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Me dolió escribir este capítulo... :( disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

Day 19: Bahamut

Eran las diez de la mañana en la base, y ya al despertar tenían trabajo que hacer. Cada persona dentro cumplía su rol. Es por eso que Ian y Brigitte buscaban a Conrad a que los ayudase con un motor. Vectorman lo pudo ver saliendo por detrás de una columna. Él por un lado y Dva por el otro. El orbot sabía que en secreto formalizaron una relación, eso le asombró demasiado. Amor en tiempos de guerra. También pensó que eso era malo pero dejó esos pensamientos pesimistas. Con todo su ánimo, Vectorman tomó del brazo a Hart y lo llevó hasta el taller, donde la pelirroja y el muchacho lo miraron con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que tienes que trabajar aquí ¿Eh? -Le dijo Ian alborotando el pelo a Hart.

-Deja a Dva por unos momentos y ayúdame aquí, tenemos que armar el motor de esta camioneta. -Habló la pelirroja girando una llave inglesa con su dedo.

-¿Tenemos?

-Si Conrad, TENEMOS... Deja de dar vueltas y acuéstate en el suelo.

Mientras remplazaban las viejas partes por las nuevas, ellos comenzaron a charlar. Se formó un buen grupo de amigos. Al pasar los minutos estaban por la mitad. El orbot pudo ver que Ana junto con su hija caminaban hasta la entrada principal con algunos ingenieros siguiéndolas. La curiosidad inundó a Vectorman, dejó el aceite en la mesa y fue hasta donde las egipcias intercambiaban miradas serías.

-El detector de movimiento se desactivó mamá, o el viento desenchufó los cables. Hubo una tormenta de arena por la noche.

-Tengo que ir a reactivarlo Fareeha. ¿Y si es una trampa? -Ana intentó ocultar su miedo. -Ellos morirán.

-¿Que pasó? -Preguntó el orbot ya a su lado.

-¡Ah! Eres tú Vectorman. Se desactivó un detector de movimiento, hay que conectar unos cables o repararlo. -Dijo la hija de la francotiradora.

-Yo puedo hacer eso, soy mas rápido que cualquiera.

-Tienes que ir con alguien. Solo no podrás. -Fareeha miró al horizonte. -¿Brigitte que está haciendo?

-Está armando un motor.

-Llámala. Ella puede hacerlo.

Tan rápido como un rayo, Vectorman llamó a la pelirroja y está acudió a la orden sin pensarlo. También haciendo que vengan los demás. Fareeha contó que un importante aparto militar se desactivó por razones desconocidas y se tenía que reactivarlo como sea. La pelirroja aceptó la pequeña y peligrosa misión. Ian al tener miedo de su compañera, se ofreció como voluntario. Luego de unos preparativos, se les entregó un vehículo blindado y con los repuestos necesarios para activar el sensor. Los dos tenían metralladoras y chalecos antibalas por si se topaban con algún enemigo.

-Ten cuidado Ian.

-No te preocupes Conrad. Lo haremos rápido... ¿Lista Brigitte?

-Lista.

Ella prendió el motor y el vehículo comenzó a acelerar, hasta desaparecer de la vista de los demás. Ana se acercó a su hija y ella al ver la cautela de su madre, también se acercó.

-Si no responden por radio Fareeha... Activa la alarma.

-... Creo que alertaré a mis hombres. Tendrías que hacer lo mismo. Es muy raro que pase esto.

.

El sol se posaba sobre sus cabezas, ni con sus gorros podían escapar del calor. Ian con el arma lista, agitaba su mano tirándose viento e su transpirado rostro y viendo como Brigitte, con las gotas de sudor cayendo a la arena, revisaba el sensor. El muchacho sacó dentro del vehículo un diario y así aumentar el viento, y compartirlo con la pelirroja que seguía viendo el aparato.

-Esto es raro... Funciona bien. Tal vez es problema de la base. Los cables están en orden, hasta los circuitos. Ni siquiera entró arena como para hacer chispazos.

-Revisa bien ¿Si? -Dijo Ian mientras giraba viendo su alrededor. -¿Y si mejor vamos a... ¿Que?... Brigitte... Brigitte... ¡Brigitte!

-¡¿Que pasa?! No me grites.

-Sube a la camioneta... Ahora ¡Ahora!

-¿Pero que te... Oh mierda.

.

La radio no respondía. Ni siquiera había interferencia. Ana intentaba comunicarse con Brigitte e Ian pero solo era puro silencio. Unos soldados divisaron una nube de polvo levantarse y siendo aquellos dos voluntarios para la misión, siendo ellos los causantes. La camioneta no se detenía por nada. Vectorman vio las caras del miedo. El peor día llegó.

Detrás de Brigitte e Ian, el mismísimo Bahamut al mando de su ejército los perseguía entre disparos y cañonazos con sus vehículos de asalto. Detrás de él, la legión Talon con Reaper liderando sus tropas de elite. Desde esa amenazante avalancha de enemigos, los flancos izquierdo y derecho comenzaron a rodear el Templo de Anubis. Por detrás de la base rebelde, Deadeye Joe y sus mercenarios inició el ataque primero. Akande intentó detenerlo pero ya su par estaba golpeando las murallas de arena.

-¡Estupido! Okey... ¡Síganme hombres!

El imponente africano fue con sus tropas a apoyar al mercenario que casi podía entrar a la base rebelde.

.

Dentro, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar inundando cada rincón con aquel sonido ensordecedor. El primero que fue a la defensa trasera sin pensarlo fue Ray Poward con todo su arsenal. Solo o no, haría todo lo imposible por defender su vida y las demás.

-¡POWARD! ¡Vayan con él! -Fareeha le ordenó al ejército egipcio.

-¡¿Como pasó?! ¡¿Que fue lo que hicimos?! -Ana se refregaba su frente con miedo.

El ejército de Bahamut ya estaba a unos metros de la puerta principal. Brigitte e Ian entraron a todo motor chocando la camioneta contra una columna. Artilleros luego de eso, reforzaron la entrada principal, empezando a responder con fuego.

-¡¿Que pasó?! -Dijeron al unísono Vectorman y Conrad.

-¡Ella estaba tranquila y yo los vi! ¡Por el horizonte! ¡Se aparecieron de repente! ¡CASI NOS MATAN! -Informó Ian.

-¡Voy por mi armadura!

-¿Esto está pasando, no? -Ian se agarró la cabeza preocupado.

.

La defensa era diezmada por el superior armamento militar del coronel, trajo todo su poder y con tal solo mover su mano, desde el cielo aparecieron helicópteros vaciando las cargas explosivas contra la puerta de hierro del templo. Widowmaker, su guardaespaldas personal, observaba a los rebeldes como eran masacrados por las balas y bayonetas. Su nuevo cuerpo le permitía mantenerse firme ante los asesinatos. Los gritos de los desesperados rebeldes que estaban en las trincheras externas le resonaron dentro de su cabeza. La misión era acabar con los enemigos sin prisioneros de guerra. Pero masacrarlos de esa manera no era muy civilizada. Sin piedad. Un pequeño gesto se dibujó en el rostro de la asesina.

-Reaper... Ve con Joe y Akande, necesito que esto se termine rápido.

-Si coronel... ¡VAMOS!

La legión Talon al mando de su líder se reagrupó y fue directo a la parte penetrada del templo, escoltado por los vehículos de asalto y helicópteros para aumentar el fuego.

-Widowmaker, ve con él.

-... Si coronel.

-Widow. -La asesina se volteó para mirar a Bahamut. -Sin piedad.

-... Como ordene, coronel.

.

Joe fue el primero en entrar completamente en el templo. Blandió su machete y comenzó a asesinar sin misericordia a los rebeldes. La sangre salpicaba por el suelo y el olor a muerte se encontraba en el aire. Riendo y gozando del momento, Joe no tenía piedad de los rebeldes. Akande sea mantenía cerca del mercenario cibernético. Los heridos querían matarlo pero el puño metálico del africano era lo último que veían.

-¡DISPÁRENLE! ¡DISPÁRENLEEEEE!

Ray no podía contener el instinto asesino del mercenario cibernético, si siquiera sus hombres tan valientes que eran partidos a la mitad por aquel peligroso machete. Poward ordenó la retirada. Los lunáticos mercenarios fieles a Joe los perseguían como animales de caza persiguiendo a la presa. Akande y sus hombres se movían por los pasillos del templo, tomando una zona.

-¡Joe! ¡¿Donde estás Joe?!

El africano siguió avanzando por la zona persiguiendo a los rebeldes. Los mercenarios de Joe se encontraban presentes pero su líder no estaba a la vista.

.

Mei era la encargada de proteger a los chicos con su vida. Tenía en sus manos una escopeta con ocho cartuchos y otras cargas más. Los infantes la rodeaban con sus brazos escondiendo su miedo con sus manos. Otros lo hacían con peluches. Efi se lamentaba que Orisa no estuviera a su lado, estaba en el frente defendiendo la entra principal. La china con todo su amor consoló a cada chico con una mirada materna. Pudo calmar a unos cuantos.

-No se preocupen chicos, todo estará bien... Todo estará bien... Todo estará bien...

Sus anteojos se empañaron por sus lágrimas, que recorrían su rostro hasta caer en los chicos que la abrazaban. Tenía que levantarles el ánimo hasta en los peores momento y éste, era uno.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y todos los chicos hasta Mei levantaron la vista. Pudieron divisar un machete siento esto el objeto que movía la puerta. Deadeye Joe miró a los desesperados chicos que gritaron al verlo, con manchas de sangre de sus víctimas en su metálico cuerpo. Mei cargó la escopeta y la levantó a la altura de la cabeza entre nervios y llantos. Joe de un salto, aterrizó en el medio de sus víctimas.

.

Bahamut estaba sorprendido por la defensa. Los rebeldes ponían toda su alma en contrarrestar los poderosos ataques constantes del régimen. Brigitte ultimaba a los soldados que cruzaban la línea junto con Ian y Conrad. Vectorman con sus armas apoyaba a los artilleros con Dva en su maquina de guerra, el llamado MEKA.

-¡NOS ESTÁN SUPERANDO! -Gritó un soldado y fue lo último que dijo. Su cabeza estalló frente a Hart.

La guerra es horrible. Los peores temores y el verdadero espíritu humano se despertaban. Nunca en su vida Conrad estuvo en el frente de batalla. Veía como cada soldado de cada bando peleaba por su vida, manchándose de sangre como animales sedientos de carne. Mordiéndose y pateándose. Disparándose y golpeándose. Hasta Ian se veía un cavernícola golpeando con la culata de su escopeta a un soldado hasta la muerte.

Bahamut ordenó que aumenten el fuego, sus hombres obedecieron. Los vehículos de asalto apuntaron sus cañones a la entrada principal. Dispararon junto con los helicópteros hasta exterminar a cada rebelde que protegía la entrada. Orisa y una docena de valientes hombres fueron ultimados.

El numero de muertos aumentó, los artilleros abandonaron sus puestos por seguir vivos. Solo unos cuantos quedaron de pie. Dva con su MEKA sabía que sus compañeros estarían a punto de ver la muerte. Se puso delante de ellos recibiendo todas las balas enemigas, y con toda su voz gritó "Retirada".

Apenas se escuchó eso, todos corrieron. Dva dejó su MEKA activando la autodestrucción como último recurso. Apenas salió y Hart la tomó de la mano. Ellos junto con Ian, Brigitte y Vectorman escapaban de las balas y del ejército invasor con varios rebeldes también escapando de la muerte.

El techo estaba cediendo. Los misiles que impactaban sobre el templo arrasaban con todo lo que tocaban. Todos aumentaron su velocidad al mismo tiempo que el techo caía ante todos esos desesperados ojos. Brigitte y Vectorman pudieron cruzar al otro lado. Los rebeldes intercambiaron disparos contra el régimen. Solo unos cuantos quedaron vivos por el derrumbe. Hart, Ian y Dva al verse cara a cara con el enemigo, buscaron otro camino al interior del templo.

Deadeye Joe sintió un temblor cuando salió de una habitación. Manchado de sangre hasta su cara. El mercenario se movió por el templo, eliminando a los rebeldes que intentaban asesinarlo. Lo que lo volvió feliz como un niño, es ver a Conrad Hart corriendo con una chica y un muchacho metiéndose por los pasillos vacíos. Joe sacudió su machete sacando la sangre y fue tras ellos.

.

La puerta trasera cayó. Se encontraba bajo el control del régimen. Fareeha al no tener respuestas de su radio fue al lugar sitiado con sus mejores tropas fieles a ella. Poward no se encontraba ahí ni siquiera había refuerzos para recuperar la zona. Su madre no respondía por radio. Ni McCree. Ni Dva. Solo ella con Lucio fueron a pelear cara a cara hasta el final. Akande vio venir la carga. La egipcia con sus hombres pelearon a bayonetas contra mercenarios y soldados superiores en todo sentido. El brasileño impulsó metros atrás al enemigo con su pistola de onda expansiva. Fareeha peleaba como un guerrero defendiendo con su vida al templo. Akande activó su puño de acero y se lanzó a las cabezas.

Repartió golpes contra varios rebeldes ultimándolos con su fuerza salvaje hasta llegar cara a cara con Fareeha y Lucio. Ambos coordinaron sus movimientos de combate como si se tratase de una danza. Esquivando y contraatacando los puños de acero del africano. Él era un experto en artes marciales, y sabía cuando atacar. Tomó del puño a Lucio hasta levantarlo sobre su cabeza, luego con toda su fuerza lo bajó hasta su rodilla, rompiéndole la espalda al brasileño. El joven no pudo hacer nada mas para defenderse, tres golpes al estomago y cuatro a la cabeza eran lo bastante para quitarle la vida. Fareeha inundada de cólera, cargó contra Akande intentado cortarle el cuello con un cuchillo. La muerte de Lucio favorecía al africano y enceguecía a la sacada egipcia. Moviéndose con suma velocidad, él imponente negro la desarmó y comenzó a atacarla. Un golpe tras otro, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Fareeha estaba al borde del colapso, sentía que sus órganos estallarían en cualquier momento, ni su armadura era capaz de detener los poderosos golpes de Akande. Ya en el suelo, al lado del fallecido Lucio, Fareeha Amari respiraba lentamente con su boca llena de sangre aguantando el inmenso dolor en su cuerpo. El africano puso un pie encima de ella y levantó el puño para preparase para un golpe final.

-¡ALTO! -Gritó Reaper apareciendo como un fantasma detrás de él.

-Bahamut dijo sin prisioneros.

-Él dijo... Alto. -Habló a lo lejos Widowmaker.

Akande golpeó el suelo con su puño de acero, muy cerca de la aún sangrante Fareeha. Las ordenes eran específicas: Sin prisioneros. Se molestó al verse presionado por la guardaespaldas personal y por el líder de la legión Talon, como si del mismísimo Bahamut fuera el que dijo "alto". El africano apenas giró su cabeza y los miró de forma retadora. Fareeha vio un puño de acera acercarse rápidamente a su rostro.

.

Winston pudo ver a Ana acercarse a pasos acelerados. La derrota estaba dibujada en ella. El Templo de Anubis en unos momentos caería y con él, toda la resistencia, hasta los Overwatch sobrevivientes. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ana se acercó al científico.

-Estamos perdidos... Mi hija no responde. Las puertas cayeron... Las dos. No vamos a salir vivos de aquí Winston... Por favor... Haz algo...

-No hay lugar donde ir Ana... El mundo está bajo las manos de Bahamut. Ni siquiera podemos ir a la Luna. No queda nada... Excepto... El transportador dimensional...

-Haz que funcione Winston...

-¡Pero no puedo! ¡Podemos aparecer en la nada misma! ¡Podemos terminar en un agujero negro o esparcidos por el universo o no existir! ¡Hay pocas posibilidades de que funcione!

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Quiere acabar siendo un animal de circo o estar colgado en una pared? ¿O morir aquí? No podemos seguir peleando estando muertos... No quiero eso... Quiero seguir peleando... Quiero vivir... No ver mis días pasar en una celda fría en quien sabe donde... Tú tampoco quieres eso y lo veo en tus ojos... Winston... Hazlo por el mundo... Activa esa máquina.

El científico no tenía que haver un cálculo para saber que estaba perdido, el templo estaba a punto de ser destruido con todos dentro. La única y desquiciada manera de evitar eso es activar el transportador. Correría el riego y tomaría todos los cargos si muere escapando a otra dimensión. Agarró su cañón y activó la alarma, el lugar de encuentro sería el hangar donde la única salvación se encontraba.

.

Hart con Ian empujó fuertemente una puerta siendo bloqueada por escombros. Dva con su pistola cubría sus espaldas. Continuaron su camino hasta el hangar donde la alarma indicaba. Ian sabía lo que pasaría. Conrad le preguntó si el transportador dimensional funcionaría a lo que recibió silencio como respuesta. Dva estaba asustada, el traje no le permitía respirar bien. Bajó el cierre hasta sentir el aire entrar a sus pulmones. Un silencio se presentó en el ancho comedor, las tropas enemigas no penetraron en el lugar ni siquiera la resistencia se hizo presente. Con todas sus energías, los tres corrían por el largo lugar.

-¿Me extrañaron?

Deadeye Joe cayó encima de Ian, clavándole en machete en la cabeza para terminar con un giro hasta arrancarle media cara. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente salpicando sangre a su alrededor acompañado por un grito desgarrador de Conrad y la joven Dva vaciando su pistola. Joe desarmó a ambos con solo un rápido movimiento de manos. Hirió a Dva en sus manos y puso de rodillas a Hart, sosteniéndolo por detrás sujetándolo del pelo y con el machete preparado para perforar el cráneo.

-¡POR FAVOR NO LO MATES!

Dva trató de salvar al ser que ama pero fue golpeado en el estomago por una fuerte patada del mercenario, que disfrutaba este momento. En el suelo, la destruida chica seguía rogando por la vida de Hart.

-Por... Por favor... No lo mates... Te lo pido por favor...

-Hmmm ¿Y si digo que no?

-¡NO LE HAGAS NADA JOE! ¡O JURO QUE TE...

-Quiero que recuerdes que quien está a punto de morir. Conrad te eh subestimado por tanto tiempo. Hasta burlaste a la muerte muchas veces. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que? ¿Escapaste en Rusia? ¡Ahhh! Que viejos recuerdos... Ahora que me acuerdo, fue ella la que me atropelló con esa camioneta rosa ¿No? -Joe Rió con locura. -Era una mocosa solamente y tuvo el valor de atropellarme. Guau... Dva... Tienes mis respetos.

-Cállate... Enfermo de... Mierda... -Murmuró Dva en el suelo refregándose el estómago.

-¡Dva no hables!

-Shhhhh... Estamos entre amigo, Conrad. Deja que la chiquita hermosa hable... Pasamos muchos momentos juntos ¿No? El Amazonas... En Rusia... En Francia... En pleno vuelo también... Ian... Bueno, él lastimosamente no pudimos conocernos mejor. Pero tuvo el honor de conocer mi machete. Ahora está ahí... Muerto.

Deadeye Joe comenzó a reír con toda su alma. Realmente gozaba de este momento, teniendo a Hart en sus manos y a Dva suplicando de rodillas, como una niña.

-La pregunta del siglo es: ¿A quien mato primero? ¿A ti Hart? Ver como ella suplica por tu vida o ¿A ella primero? Siempre son las damas en dar el primer paso ¿No? Nah... Te tengo a ti.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA!

-... Nooo... Espera... ¿Ella gusta de... ¡Hart! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Así que te gustan las menores eh? Parece que no soy el único enfermo aquí... Hmmm ¡Espera! ¿Que ofreces Dva?

-¡NO LO MATES POR FAVOR! ¡NO! Hart... Dile que no te mate... Dile que no molestarás más... Por favor... No no no no no no... Por favor Joe... No no no... Conrad ¿Conrad?

Hart cerró sus ojos, no había forma de escapar. Miró a su amigo Ian que al fin descansaría en paz, sin sufrir las consecuencias de estar preso toda su vida. Luego miró a Dva a los ojos, viendo como las lágrimas recorrían aquel rostro juvenil tan hermoso para él. Ella era la persona que más quería en el mundo, y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Dva... Eres la chica más inteligente de todas... O eres la más estúpida... Como para darte cuenta que Joe... Ya tomó una decisión hace unos minutos... Solo pido algo y es para ti, Joe... Déjala viva...

Dva veía que el mundo se rompía a su alrededor. El machete traspasó todo el pecho de Conrad, dando un fuerte suspiro. Joe supo por donde matarlo, por el corazón. Luego tomó del pelo y lo decapitó, frente a una devastada Dva. Él arrojó la cabeza por un lado y vio que su mano se manchó con la sangre del ex periodista y agente. Se acercó a una congelada coreana, la sujetó de los hombros hasta ponerla de pie. Lenta y tétricamente, Joe se acercó al oído de ella.

-No ye voy a matar... Soy un hom... Soy una máquina de palabra... Mi machete no tendrá el beneficio de cortar tu blanca y suave piel. Pero matará a cada Conrad hart que ames el resto de tu vida... Haré que mueras de dolor hasta que pierdas la cordura y pierdas cada rastro de tu alma con esas pérdida. Voy a serte sufrir... Seré el dueño de tus pesadillas.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Brigitte con sus ojos rojizos, empujó fuertemente con su escudo de energía al mercenario. Vectorman le disparó con sus cañones de energía hasta que quedase en el suelo. Luego disparó al techo y los escombros enterraron a Joe, que aún con las piedras encima, reía. La pelirroja alzó a Dva, que aún seguía congelada. El orbot no tenía un circuito que expresara sentimientos, pero sentía que su corazón de metal perdió a dos grandes amigos.

.

En el hangar, Winston prendió el transportador dimensional. El techo al ser electrónico, se abría de par en par. Luego el científico activó la máquina al cien por ciento y laser se proyectó hasta el cielo, creando un portal en pleno campo de batalla. Todos los sobrevivientes podían ver aquel fantástico espectáculo de la ciencia. Solo bastaba con subirse a los aviones. Lena Oxton se metió dentro de una nave, luego los demás pilotos comenzaron a despegar.

Bahamut veía aquel espejo en el cielo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. Al divisar unos aviones ascendiendo con dirección al agujero, ordenó a todas sus fuerzas que disparen al cielo. Los vehículos de asalto, los helicópteros hasta los artilleros vaciaban todas sus cargas contra las aeronaves rebeldes que volaban. No podían acercarse mucho, el régimen con todo su poder ultimaba a los pilotos y sus pasajeros, que caían al vacío. Unos muertos y otros aún con vida.

Dentro del hangar quedaron la piloto Lena, Ana Amari, Angela Ziegler, Winston, Jessie MCCree, Ray Poward. Después aparecieron Brigitte con Dva en brazos y Vectorman corriendo.

-¡¿Son todos?! -Gritó el científico.

-Si... ¡Si! -Afirmó el orbot.

-¡¿Que están esperando?! ¡SUBAN SUBAN SUBAN! -Dijo Oxton a los gritos.

De los nueve sobrevivientes solo subieron siete, quedando Winston y McCree fuera. Ana ordenó que entraran a la nave pero ellos dos hicieron oídos sordos. La francotiradora cargó su rifle con última advertencia.

-Ana... Alguien tiene que apagar la maquina.

-¡Los protegeremos Ana! ¡Ve! ¡VEEE! -Gritó el vaquero.

Lena Oxton cerró la escotilla, ordenó a los tripulantes que se sienten y abrochen sus cinturones. Prendió la nave y la inglesa ascendió. La piloto esquivaba con milagrosos movimientos aéreos los misiles y disparos del régimen. Los sobrevivientes dejarían a la Tierra atrás, comenzando de cero en otro lugar... Si es que llegan. Lena activó el acelerador cronal de la nave y fue ella y la única que pudo cruzar la puerta dimensional.

Apenas Winston vio eso y con sus puños rompió la máquina, quedando solo con Jessie en el hangar. Podían ver a una infinidad de mercenarios y soldados acercarse a ellos. Era su último dia vivos y lo vivirían al máximo.

-Hagamos que esto sea memorable Winston.

-Y lo haremos Jessie.

Eran ellos dos contra todo un ejército. Demostraban lo que los Overwatch hacían en el campo de batalla. Uno era un científico y el otro era un bandido reformado. Parecía que esas diferencias era de menos. Sus golpes y disparos parecían de un ejército de mas de diez mil hombres. Hasta pudieron derrotar la primera oleada. Akande se lanzó hacia ellos e intercambiaron violentos golpes. McCree fue el que cayó primero. Luego fue Winston por la pistola del mismísimo coronel Bahamut el que le quitó la vida. Después de que el gorila cayera al suelo con un agujero en su cabeza, el régimen gritó saliendo victorioso. Los rebeldes fueron eliminados.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
¡Uf! El ultimo capítulo recién sacado del horno para ustedes :D disfruten de la lectura. Dedicado para Montanahatsune92.  
Me gustó escribir esto y leer los comentarios. Esperemos que nos leamos en la siguiente parte :D disfruten chicos y chicas!

.

.

.

.

Day 20: Los héroes nunca mueren

Deadeye Joe empujó con fuerza los pedazos de techo que tenía encima. Notó que su cuerpo se encontraba dañado hasta sangraba del brazo izquierdo. Hizo un gesto de repulsión al ver aquel líquido rojo brotando de su metálico cuerpo. Se percató de que aún seguían los dos cuerpos de sus víctimas. Recogió su machete y les dio una última mirada.

Salió caminando lentamente hasta afuera, en donde el ejército del coronel recogía todo lo necesario y lo que servía de los caídos rebeldes. Akande lo divisó y se acercó a el con su cuerpo vendado con varios cortes en su pecho.

-¿Donde estabas Joe?

-Saldando cuentas con viejos amigos... ¿Que pasó?

-Reaper tiene un prisionero.

-Las órdenes eran claras ¿Gabriel ya quiere ser el siguiente jefe? ¿Donde está?

.

Fareeha aún seguía recuperando aire. Ella y solo ella, sobrevivió. Su armadura fue quitada y solo contaba con ropa, que casi se le desprendía. Se quedó pensando en la suerte de sus compañeros, de todos y la que mas le importaba, su madre. Pero dentro de su mente se alegraba al no verla prisionera. Ella era custodiada frente a una fogata con dos soldados Talon y al ver a su superior, se marcharon. Reaper junto con Widowmaker se hicieron presentes.

-No encontramos a tu madre... No te estoy mintiendo Fareeha, tal vez se escapó por ese agujero en el cielo.

-Cállate...

-Reaper ahí vienen. -Dijo la asesina viendo como se acercaban Deadeye Joe con Akande.

-¿Que es esto? Se te a dicho que sin prisioneros. -Le hizo acordar el mercenario.

-Asesinaste a muchas personas ¡Hasta jóvenes! ¿Y ahora te quieres hacer el santo? ¡Bah vamos! -El africano se quejó. -Y tú Widowmaker, tu conciencia no puede contener todas las vidas que quitaste.

La francotiradora endureció sus labios. -No la mató por razones obvias. ¿Quieres saber que era ese hoyo en el cielo? Pregúntaselo a ella.

-Mi machete lo hará. -Joe alzó su afilada arma.

-¡No! Todavía no.

Bahamut se hizo presente. El mercenario se detuvo a centímetros del cuello de la agitada Fareeha. Todos se apartaron dejando paso al coronel que este clavó sus ojos con los de ella. Aún herida, la hija de Ana no perdía su espíritu guerrero.

-¿Que era esa cosa en el cielo? ¿Una especie de portal? ¿A donde?

Fareeha dibujó una sonrisa carmesí. Su sangre salió tras toser, no sabía si seguiría con vida o el rostro del coronel sería el ultimo en ver.

-Están muy lejos Bahamut... Están fuera de tu alcance...

El coronel la tomó de la cara, apretándola con todo el poder de su mano. Fareeha veía fuego y determinación en aquellos ojos.

-¿Crees que tus amigos y tu mami están a salvo? Yo los voy a encontrar Fareeha... YO los voy a encontrar.

.

En algún lugar... En algún momento...

Aparecieron en un océano de estrellas. La oscuridad el espacio era impresionante. Habían planetas como la Tierra o Marte pero no eran ellas. El transportador dimensional funcionó correctamente. Estaban solos en el espacio. Lena Oxton nunca vio un lugar tan hermoso como nunca, era la primera junto con los demás sobrevivientes en ver en persona el inmenso lugar donde eran enviados los astronautas. La nave tenía tecnología espacial, era un punto a favor. Lo que no era favorable es el oxígeno, pronto se acabaría.

-¿Donde estamos?

-No lo sé Ray. El oxígeno está al cincuenta por ciento y el resto queda para un día.

-Tenemos que... ¿Que rayos?

Oxton y Poward divisaron un objeto metálico escondido entre la oscuridad. No era yankee ni ruso, era una estación espacial... Abandonada.

La inglesa activó la radio por si había tripulantes a bordo pero no hubo respuesta. El Hard Corp ordenó que se acercara y se acople en la nave. Un equipo de cuatro formado por Brigitte, Vectorman, Ray y Lena fueron los que pusieron pie dentro de la estación espacial. Prendieron sus linternas acopladas a sus trajes menos en orbot. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el puente. La nave tenía energía suficiente como para un año. Suerte que trajeron comida, se tendría que racionar muy bien. Siguieron buscando tripulantes pero como era de esperarse, no había nadie.

Tenían la suerte de haber encontrado esa estación espacial pero a alguien le pertenecía. Brigitte encontró un símbolo dibujado en el frio suelo del puente. Esto llamó la atención de los demás.

Luego de acomodarse, se organizaba una misión. La nave donde estaban resguardándose le pertenecía a alguien poderoso. Las únicas personas de alto rango, Ana y Ray, intercambiaban palabras con respecto a la siguiente tarea. La misión era saber de quien era la estación espacial y hacer un reconocimiento para descubrir si el planeta que estaba cerca de la nave, era habitable y si era habitable, informar y advertir de la amenaza del coronel Bahamut y su régimen militar. Los sobrevivientes fueron testigos de la caída de la Tierra, si ese hombre descubre esta nueva dimensión. Las intenciones del coronel no serían mundiales, si no dimensionales o universales.

-Déjame ser la que vaya a este planeta. Soy mas diplomática. Prefiero ganar amigos, no enemigos.

-Eso seguro Ana. ¿Sugerencias chicos? -Inquirió Poward a loa demás.

-Iré con ella, quien sabe que habitantes vivan ahí. ¿Serán hostiles? -Dijo Vectorman preocupado.

-También iré. Usaremos la nave con la que aparecimos aquí. Quien sabe si hay mecánicos. -Brigitte se ofreció.

Mientras los demás seguían planeando la misión, Angela Ziegler notó que Dva no estaba ahí con ellos.

La gamer se encontraba sentada frente al espacio, viendo las incontables estrellas y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Se refregó sus brazos para luego abrazarse, recordando al muchacho que amó y el que dejó atrás. Dva no le importó voltearse al escuchar unos pasos. Una mano femenina se posó en su hombro y sintió un suspiro mientras esa mujer se sentó a su lado.

-Hana... Sé como te sientes... Yo también perdí al ser que amaba con todo mi corazón. No pasa un dia en el que no piense en él. En cada rincón y en cada lugar sentía su presencia. Sé que Jack está vivo pero si no lo está... Está vivo en mi corazón... Y en mi alma. Nunca morirá. Recuerda Hana... Los héroes nunca mueren.

-Angie... Lo extraño... ¡Lo extraño tanto! ¡Lo vi morir frente a mi! ¡Te extraño Conrad!

La doctora rodeó con sus brazos a Dva, sintiendo como la pequeña se desahogaba con lágrimas y sollozos. Ziegler sintió un líquido salir de sus ojos que recorrió su rostro y terminó en su mentón.

(Overwatch ost. We are Overwatch)

Ana Amari estaba lista al igual que Brigitte Lindholm y Vectorman. Los tres se subieron a la nave con la cual aparecieron en el oscuro espacio. Antes de cerrar las puertas, saludaron a Poward, Angela, Lena y Dva siendo ellos los que se quedarían en la tomada estación espacial. El orbot se dirigió a los controles y prendió la nave, las dos mujeres se sentaron y se prepararon para explorar un planeta desconocido. Los sobrevivientes sabían que el régimen de Bahamut llegaría hasta ellos, tarde o temprano. Si había vida extraterrestre o una raza similar a la humana, era momento de avisar de la amenaza dimensional. La Tierra cayó, si no era en ese lugar, sería en otro donde se vengaría las muertes de cada ser, que se enfrentó al régimen.

"Juré que protegería a todos cuando me uní a este grupo. Toda mi vida fue proteger al mundo de los enemigos de la paz. El régimen ganó, nos vencieron en cuerpo pero no en alma. Aún seguiré peleando hasta soltar mi último aliento y sin dar una buena pelea. Fareeha, hija mía, si aún vives o no, ten seguro que lloverá justicia sobre Bahamut... Soy Ana Amari... Y soy una Overwatch... Somos Overwatch."

.

.

.

Epilogo...

-¿Encontraste algo Sombra?

-¿Ves mi cara, gordito? Solo mugre mugre y más mugre codificada.

El régimen aún seguía sacando todo lo que necesitaba de los rebeldes, y los hackers con sus conocimientos informáticos revisaban los archivos en las computadoras. Pasaron minutos y solo encontraron bases secretas, registros de personas, dinero virtual hasta videos con clasificado confidencial. Noiman pateó una de las mesas al no encontrar lo que quería, esparciendo planos enrollados y cuadernos. Sombra solo por curiosidad revisó cada uno de esos papeles. La respuesta no estaba en las máquinas, estaba plasmada en papel. Noiman y Sombra pudieron ver unos planos del transportador dimensional...

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
